Something New
by YouInspiredMe
Summary: AH/AU. It's College. UCLA. Bella is the Captain of the Cheerleader Squad, Edward is the Captain/Quarterback star of the Football team. Everyone thinks that they're made for each other and while Edward welcomes his feelings, Bella tries to shove them away.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **such as the additions to Bella's family, boyfriends and girlfriends, I do.

**A/N.** Very quick. I need ASAP a **beta-reader. **PM me or something like that. :) - Re-Reposting this First Chapter, because there some changes to it. You might want to read it.

* * *

**[BPOV]**

"Be aggressive! Be, be aggressive!" I could hear Alice's voice chanting near me, she was probably on the living room, ready and with her pompons in hand. I growled as I lowered my sleeping mask to my nose, trying my best to catch at least a glance of the alarm clock on my nightstand. It read in bright bold red 6:15 am. What the fuck? I know perfectly that Alice is probably the most hyper, agitated person and one small ball of blasting energy but whom in hell would practice before eight o'clock in the morning? Oh no, wait… NOBODY! Why? Because there wasn't any practice in the morning at all. With some inner strength I managed to roll myself out of the big king size bed I shared with Alice, and sometimes Rosalie, and walked to the door, completely peeling the mask off my face now.

"MARY ALICE CULLEN! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH THIS INSTANT!" I yelled, hearing clearly Alice's yelp from the living room, I noticed that I had probably just scared her. A silent, yet noticeable smile played on my lips. _That should teach her to not wake me up at least before eight_, which was when I rushed to get ready and go to classes.

Alice, her brothers and myself, along with Rosalie, her twin brother and my big brother were part of UCLA, I was known as the clumsiest person in the whole world, although I am the Captain of the Cheerleaders Squad – the UCLA Spirit Squad, that is – I always knew my ways around cheerleading and gymnastics, with the help of Rosalie and Alice, my two best friends, our team rocked any other on the entire state, we cheered for all the sports team, the basketball, baseball, volleyball and sometimes even the chess team, not that we've been to too many chess tournaments, but our favorites were the football games, I don't know, but there was something in the guys with tights that we couldn't get enough of… I'm just kidding.

Alice's boyfriend was Rosalie's brother, Jasper Hale, and Rosalie's boyfriend was Alice's brother, Emmett Cullen, they were both wide receivers at our team and of course, there was Alice's brother number two, Edward Cullen, the star quarterback and captain of the football team, beautiful isn't enough to describe his looks, but he is a jerk just as much as he is handsome, and I feel like slap him across the face whenever I see him, but he's a good friend, that's it, no matter on how many dates Alice tried to persuade me in, but I'm not buying the whole "I'm-your-fantasy-come-true" act of his.

Oh, have I failed to mention he is cocky as hell? Nobody's perfect, I'll tell you that.

"Oh c'mon Isabella. Be. Aggressive. Be. Be. Aggressive." She almost spelled it to me when she arrived at the door of our room, practically shoving the pompons on my face.

"If you continue to do this, I'll show you aggressive." I tried my best to scare her away by narrowing my eyes, but I knew that to Alice I was harmless, not something I would say the other way around, and trust me, you don't want to get on Alice's nasty side.

She just stuck her tongue out at me and went back to the living room jumping up and down, waving the golden yellow and orange pompons in the air, using our newest outfit to wear around the campus and on day-time games. A white mini skirt, which had five stripes on the end of it – black, blue, golden yellow, blue and black again –, a blue and white tank-top with bright, bold, orange letters on it that read UCLA and on her feet simple all white Adidas. Like all of our outfits, it enhanced our best qualities, the _girls_ and the legs, not that I didn't like to see everyone staring at us as we went by a room, it's just that I don't handle attention all too well, thank goodness my brother Josh Austin was always there with me, he knew how much I like the floor… actually, scratch that… he knew how much my face liked the floor, so he tried to be by my side at all times, I think that this is mainly why I never got a real boyfriend this far, every guy seems to think that either Josh is my boyfriend or they're too scared to approach me when I'm around him – which is always – but never the less, I learned to get used to it.

I shut the door behind me with a loud bang, and carried myself away to the bed, once I finally hit my face on the pillow; I let my sudden anger out with a muffled scream, realizing that just then and there I had lost all of my sleepiness I had before. Damn you Alice.

For the second time in less than thirty minutes, I rolled myself out of the bed and opened the door, storming out, I had my best grumpy look all over my face, and maybe Alice wouldn't bother me then. _Sure, when hell freezes over._

"BELLA! YOU'RE UP!" A loud squeal invaded the room and Alice gave me a warm hug. What the hell had happened to her? And with just one look, I discovered the crime evidence. There was a coffee mug on our little table at the living room.

"Who gave you coffee?" I raised my left eyebrow, she just shrugged. "Ali? Who gave you coffee?" I insisted, trying to get her to say anything to me.

"Me…" And then the word vomit started. "I'm so sorry Bella, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry! I know I shouldn't have but the coffee was staring right back at me, I know it was your coffee, at least the rest of it, but I didn't… I couldn't resist, it was still warm when I drank it and it slowed down my throat like…like, putty or something like that, I hadn't have a real cup of coffee for so long-"

"Enough Al." I cut her off. "You know how you react to coffee don't you? You get all jumpy and babbling like hell…God help me Alice and I know he will, but you'll never reach another coffee mug on your life. Jasper is going to go down on me."

"It'snotyourfault; I'llkickhimonthegroinifheeverthinksaboutdoingsomethinglikethis." The words were coming out of her mouth so fast that they all sounded like one huge word instead of a sentence, and with that she took a huge, loud inhale and let it all out.

"Have you eaten anything before you drank the coffee?" Oh, by the way, my coffee mug was pretty much filled up, but I wouldn't tell anyone this, I loved Alice and myself way too much.

Alice shook her head no.

"Okay, let me get ready and we'll go down to the cafeteria to grab something to eat ok? Remember? Eating eases your nerves down."

It was true, the complete true history, eating did got Alice's caffeine levels down, and it would go down, not even if I had to shove a salt spoon down her throat with loads of water. _Tasty right?_

"Maybe you should change your clothes too Al. We'll need the uniforms fresh for tonight." She simply squealed back as a response and stormed into our bedroom, I followed right after her.

I didn't stood there and waited for her to change; I was too much in need of a bath to wait for her to pick up my clothes for me, so I simply grabbed a nice change of clothes, my toiletries and walked out of our dorm room, heading straightly to the girls bathroom. Community showers sucked, that's for sure.

Looking down at my own feet, trying my best not to trip and fall on my face I jumped slightly when the door for the 23D room was open, to reveal a shirtless Edward Cullen sneaking out of it. 23D was the room of Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. _God! Trying to get in the pants of the whole squad Cullen? Threesome much?_ And I found myself wondering if both of them were there _or maybe he had ditched one of them to Tyler…?_

"Bella." His greeting snapped right out of my thoughts, fortunately, I wasn't staring at him, but at the simple, plain, nothing ahead of me.

"Hello Cullen." Ice Queen was back, ay? I always found myself greeting him like that, I didn't know why… but like I said before, I always wanted to smack him across that pretty face of his, my hand started to tingle a little but I held it back by squeezing my clothes with it.

"Lemme guess… Too early?" Then he flashed me his damn crooked smile. That was the one thing about Edward that could wrap me right around his big index finger, I guess it was a good thing he didn't know about this then.

"Alice." He laughed and I made the mistake of looking into his green eyes, maybe, just maybe I looked lost for a moment there. Damn, the man was gorgeous. _Bella focus! You don't like him remember?_

Was I seriously having an inner fight about Edward Cullen?

"Okay, I should go." I could tell he was trying to say something but I didn't let him. "Try to stay out of my cheerleaders pants Cullen." I smacked him playfully on the right bare arm, the electricity was palpable, for me at least, and I quickly put my hand back. He probably didn't feel a thing because he stood there, holding his posture. _Someone needs to get laid…_

"Ay, ay Captain." He saluted me. "I'll see you at the big game tonight?"

"You know I cannot miss Friday nights." Feeling my lips curving into a smile, Edward lowered himself and placed a kiss on my right cheek, it burned all of the sudden, I was turning into a brand new shade of red.

"I'll be seeing you then."

"I'll be the girl holding the Golden Yellow and Blue pompons." I called out to him as he made his way to the stairs.

"I'll be the guy who won't stop staring at you." And with that he was gone.

Okay, that was weird. Right? Like in weird, weird. Weird as in… Aliens invading the football field to play a match with the earth people. I'll tell you why.

Edward Cullen and I, share this kind of frienemy relationship, we like to pick on each other, seeing how much the other can handle before an outburst, or a break down. But don't worry no break downs – yet – just loud outbursts, most coming from my part. We grew up together, I am his baby sister's best friend, so I am undeniably always around, he made himself a constant presence in my life as well, he always hung out with my big brother, and they were like brothers themselves, along with Jasper and Emmett, but he had never shown a tidy bit of interest in me, neither have I on him. We were always like this. He is the star Quarterback, got his scholarship to UCLA because of that - even tho his dream was to be a doctor, in which he was pretty much succeeding - and I because of my brains, I had to struggle my way to the top all over again to be the Captain of the Cheerleading Squad _I treat this like some sort of nostalgic thing, but it really feels like I got stuck on the same place I was when I left school_. Alice insisted always that we would hang out together and throw us into these crazy dates, we had our share of fun, I won't lie, but that was it, just fun, he was my big brother material… _oh shit, did I just said… "He was"?_ Anyways, Edward kept this simple schedule worked out for him, and suited him quite well.

Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays' mornings he would spend at 23D, you know, "hanging out" with Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley. That was a code for "fucking their brains out". Not that they do have brains.

Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays he would hang out at 45C, room of Sarah Livingstone and Kenley Mallory – yes, Lauren's twin sister – both of them belongings to the Volleyball team.

Sundays he would sleep in his room and laze his ass off, he liked to call this: "Edward Cullen's day off".

Of course that, in the mean time, he would always make room for us in his busy life, he would always hang out with us and give all of us, and I quote: "The alluring presence of Edward Cullen." Unquote.

That is pretty much just why the way he just acted was so weird to me, it really caught me off guard, I must've stood there, in the middle of the empty hallway for a good minute or two, before snapping myself out of my little bubble and continue my way to the showers. You shall be damned Cullen. A smile spread across my face, I must have looked pretty dumb, right then and there.

Once I finally got to the bathroom, I stripped off my clothes putting them on the sink counter and got into the cold water, I can't say it eased my muscles, because it didn't, some dumb bimbos may have already used the whole hot water, do this people not familiar with the word SHARE? Sometimes I just felt like packing up and going back home or maybe I'm just being slightly dramatic here.

I turned off the shower and dried myself pretty quickly with my towel, putting on my underwear, a jeans and Bruins tee, it isn't like I have too much school spirit within myself, I just didn't see what I was grabbing before I finally hit the showers, so it was either this or walk down the hall wearing jeans and my white bra. It's pretty guessable what I chose…

Grabbing my dirty clothes, towel and putting all of my bathroom stuff back into the small case, I walked myself out of the bathroom, nearly bumping into Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley who were grinning like fools. _So I guess that pretty much screams threesome. _I tried to make my way out as soon as I could, I didn't like them, they were just good at cheerleading, and that was pretty much it.

Okay, I know I'm talking bad about people, but I got off the bed with the wrong foot.

"Bella!" Lauren managed to reach up to me just when I had passed by them… The bathroom door seemed so close.

"Yes?" I answered, turning on my heels to face her. Lauren is what you would call Prom Queen right out of Seventeen Magazine. She had long blonde hair, a curvy body, blue eyes and no brain; I guess that the longest time a person spends standing next to Rosalie Hale, more the other blondes start looking dull and boring.

"You're a friend of Edward's right?" I simply nodded at her question; I don't think her poor brain with lack of oxygen could understand the complications in that friendship.

"Could you please, please, please give him this?" She whispered leaning into me before giving me a card, red envelope and it smelled like trashy perfume. Classy.

"Why are you whispering?" Fantastic. Now I was whispering along.

Her eyes travelled to Jessica who was entering the shower and back to me. "She can't know about this."

Because maybe if she learned about this she would get pissed right? And make you end your thing with Edward, or perhaps she would just get pissed because you're done making threesomes? Or hurt? Will there be tears? Scenarios started to pop into my mind before I could block them. I snapped myself back to reality once again in the morning.

"My lips are sealed." I winked at her.

"Hey Bella. What time will practice start?" Jessica asked raising her voice so she could overcome the shower noise, not that it was too hard for her to do.

"Same time. Not the gym today, we're practicing on the field along with the guys today… Remember, wear shorts, not panties." The girls giggled and said okay.

And I was finally left alone with my thoughts, although my brain was starting to echo back at me Lauren and Jessica's pitchy voices, if they continued on the squad any longer, I would have to go to therapy or something, my head started throbbing.

I arrived back into my room on a record time, Alice was still jumping up and down on the living room, I guess that pompons never left her hand. "Bella!" She rushed to my side one she noticed I was back in the room, my hair was still damp, but I would let it dry naturally.

"You ready to go Ali?" She continued to jump, putting her thumbs. "You're taking the pompons?" Her thumbs were still up. "Oh God."

We left the room, it was almost a quarter to eight, I must have taken a real long time in the bathroom I guess, Alice was still jumping by my side, and I never noticed when Rosalie had caught up with us. "Who gave her coffee?" Rose narrowed her eyes at me.

"Don't look at me missy, Ali gave Ali my coffee." I sighed. "Do you have any idea what it's like to wake up six thirty in the morning to a hyper energetic Alice chanting her lungs out 'be aggressive, be, be, aggressive'?"

Rosalie started to laugh, I hated when people laughed at my expense but I was already used to. The Campus slowly started filling itself up with people who were waking up. Mostly the early awakers, us cheerleaders we all had all of our classes in the morning and in the first part of the afternoon, we used the rest of it to practice and usually, there was a game every Friday night, they were all exciting and against some of the Universities nearby, this Friday we were up against another West Coast University.

"So, what are you doing today Miss School Spirit?" Rosalie asked. We already had lost Alice, but she was probably bouncing on some other poor girl.

"Classes, lunch, more classes, gym, practice, shower, game."

"Tidy. Don't you ever loosen up Bella?"

I bit my bottom lip. "Sure I do, I'm a cheerleader, I have to loosen up, but I always leave the loosening up to the games. That is, if I want people to at least give think I'm more than a bimbo."

"Right, right. Bella, people give you enough credit! C'mon, you were posted on the 20 under 20 writers on the New York Times and you're not even from New York!"

"And as I can remember, I didn't even send the story. And as I remember again, I'm not even studying to be a writer, but to be a lawyer."

"True, but still, we always have to make your first step into everything. Someday you'll have to fly solo butterfly."

That was true, I aimed more than anything to become a serious writer, I was currently working on a book project of mine that it had been going on for at least two months now, since I made the time to caught up with College things, but this dream would have to wait, I was taking my major in Law, which is sort of my hidden passion - I liked it, won't say I loved it, but I used to dream about getting into this major Law firm, to be called Something&Swan, or Swan&Something - and I before i would ever begin to think about law, I had this little job over the summers in New York, I taught ballet to little kids, in the old dance studio I used to be a part of, and this would be my thing until I got my book done, because at time seemed like a more chance to make any profit out of this kind of job, I mean, every day we see people try to make books, and they fail. Still, I owed everything to my friends, Rosalie had hacked into my computer and read a story, one-piece, I had made a while ago, when I was still at high school, she mailed it over the New York Times as a great friend she is, and before I knew, I was on the 20 under 20. It was flattering, I must say, and it did help me to enter University, I was taking English Literature classes as a minor and all the shit. I can't describe how it amazes me, when I got here my room was always full of classics, and I'm a book geek I must say so myself, but it had been quite a while since last time I had visited the library.

"What's this?" Rosalie's eyes were gazing the bloody red envelope on my right hand. I even forgot it was there.

"Lauren." She snatched the thing away and her nose crinkled.

"Slut perfume alert. How much did this perfume cost… Five dollars?"

"Now, now, don't be so mean Rose, give it back." I tried to grab the thing back, but Rosalie turned it and saw in big, silver, handwritten: To: Edward. And then she cracked up.

"Do you work on the post office now?" When she controlled herself, she looked at me and raised her right eyebrow.

"No, I don't, but the poor girl. She's all over Eddie, and I sure want to see his face when he opens this. Which will probably be in front of the whole team." I smiled to myself, imagining Edward's face.

"Isabella, you are going to hell."

"I'll save you a seat Rose, I really don't mind." I said as we were finally entering the cafeteria… More like food court.

It was already filled up with early awaken students, that were grabbing a bagel or two before heading out to class, I looked around to search for familiar faces and I saw my best friends. Emmett was cracking up looking at Alice, who was bouncing and talking about something with Jasper while shoving her pompons on his face, next to them was Edward, with his gorgeous bronze hair, his eyes locked on mine, green on brown and he passed his hand through his hair, making it more messy than it already was, I guess I took in a deep breath, because I could hear Rosalie chuckle on my side. _What the hell are you doing to yourself? His Edward Cullen for God's sake! Which day of the week would settle you?_ I tore my gaze away from his eyes and started to walk up to our table.

As soon as we got there, Rosalie took her seat on an empty chair besides Jasper, who shot me a "you're-so-dead" look, I gave him a shy smile before grabbing a chair to myself and sit next to Edward.

"I'm so sorry Jazzy." I apologized before he could say anything.

"How could you let her Bella? After the last time?" Jasper's voice was full of concern.

"I'm really, really sorry. I completely forgot to drink my coffee up and well… When I woke up, actually, when she woke me up at six-thirty, the thing was already long gone down her throat."

"You should always do this Bells; you're missing out on Jasper's expressions." Emmett said between laughs, giving me a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! You're here now and we can eat. Didn't I tell you Jazz, she was coming, I said to you. But you had to go all 'Go eat now Alice.'" Alice's impression of Jasper made all of us start to laugh, Emmett was just laughing harder than before. "But now she's here Jazzy, yes she is. Let's eat Bella; can we eat, please, please, please? Can I drink coffee too? I promise I won't get jumpy like I am now, I really, really, really promise, can we go now? Linda is making these delicious coffees with a bunch of thing on them, c'mon Bella, rise from this seat, now!"

She was by my side and before I could say any word, she grabbed my right arm and pulled me off the chair, practically running with me to grab food, and maybe she was begging the whole way for me to let her drink any coffee. Alice was a coffee junky, there was no doubt in this, but she couldn't drink much coffee because she had low tolerance to sugar, and it made her jumpy and sometimes she said things she didn't want to, like last time, she ended up spilling all of our secrets in the middle of the hall, then she went to Jasper's room only in her underwear, and she had the best sex of her life, but poor Jasper, blushed like hell when she yelled that to me in the middle of the Food Court, so me and him made a pact, we would never let Alice touch another cup of coffee on her entire life, unfortunately, we couldn't end with the world's coffee production.

We came back to the table; each one of us holding a tray of food, Alice had grabbed everything in sight leaving her with a big amount of left offs which were probably going to Emmett's tummy, I just had my usual apple and some other fruits, I didn't usually eat in the morning, before UCLA it was only cocoa puffs and just that. I sat down at my previous seat and Alice sat on Jasper's side, I noticed that now, Emmett had took Rose's side, with an arm around her shoulders; Emmett was always the kind of guy who was possessive.

"Bella, what is this that you're holding?" Emmett asked as I sat down, the envelope being snatched off my hand the second time that day.

"Give it back Em." I said in a threatening voice.

"No way…" He started; it took him only a moment to realize the silver handwriting on the back of it. "Oh, it's for Eddie." He teased.

Edward moved by my side, like he was being snapped out of his thoughts by the mention of his name, his body was completely turned to me, my cheeks burned to the possibility that he could've been looking at me. _Don't be silly my dear._

"Give it back Emmett." I said once more, reaching my hand to grab the envelope Emmett was holding to me, Edward's hands were faster than mine; he grabbed the envelope away from his brother's hand.

"You didn't have to do this Bells. I don't really like red envelopes." He winked at me.

"It's not from me douche bag. It's from Lauren; by the way, she spilled her guts to me and said she enjoyed the threesome very much." Edward blushed. Bella 01x01 Edward.

"Threesome Eddie? Damn, you've got it going on!" Emmett joked.

"I'm just kidding Eddie, they didn't say anything, but they were grinning like fools." _Go on Isabella, I can already see his ego bursting. _

"Bella, don't call me Eddie. Please? I beg of you, and you too Emmett. You got to stop with this nickname, I'm not five years old anymore." You sure don't look like you're five years old to me.

I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my words; I don't even need to say how plain I looked in that table, do I? Rosalie was wearing a simple summer dress, it was flower printed on top and on the bottom – like from the waistband down – it was navy blue. The dress accentuated all of Rosalie's goodies, not to mention that you would pass your eyes through her body if you managed to look away from her face. Rosalie was model-like her features were memorable, crystalline blue eyes, perfect tanned skin, and a long blonde hair that it wasn't straight and neither curled, formed waves to her waist; Emmett looked like a big teddy-bear, I called him that since I was 3 years old and I first met him, he was very muscular, and just the kind of guy who could offer protection to Rosalie, they matched. He was wearing stripped polo and khaki pants, his hair was curly, dark and short, it suited him well.

And then we could pass on to the other couple Alice who was now herself once more, had traded her cheerleading costume for yellow shorts, white tank-top and a tailored vest. Alice was our fashion freak, we always went shopping with her, she knew how to match and mismatch. Jasper is your usual southern gentleman, he is Rosalie's twin brother, making him also blonde, blue eyed and gorgeous, wearing a buttoned down shirt and jeans.

Any description I gave today about Edward Cullen didn't do him any justice, I don't know how to do this, how to describe him accurately, but in my eyes, he is the most handsome of all guys, let's go from top to bottom ok? His bronze hair was in its usual disarray, not something that can be imitated, I don't believe Edward spent any time in front of the mirror messing his hair. His features were strong giving him a bad boy look _something like… James Dean, _today he was wearing a navy blue polo shirt, it outlined every muscle of his, at least if you ogled him for a long time, and his jeans that gave the proper vision of his cute butt.

That is pretty much why I feel entirely lame wearing my UCLA Bruins glitter tee, jeans and Nikes, okay that my hair was entirely better than the last year, but still, being with longer, way longer hair, didn't mean I feel less of boring and plain by standing next to them.

"Bella?" I had the awareness of Edward's hands being waved in front of me, trying to snap me out of my daydreams. "Alice, could you give me a hand here?" He called out; I instantly made myself stop dreaming.

"Okay, I'm back to reality now." I tried my best to force a fake smile, but I'm pretty sure he didn't buy it.

"You were staring at nothing for a moment there." I blushed when I saw that his hand had fallen on my thighs. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm completely fine Eddie." I cupped his cheek with my hand before patting and pinching it, like a grandmother does to her grandson with the big cheeks. "Jazz, class?" I quickly turned my attention to the blonde in front of me.

"What's our first class today?" Jasper was taking the same classes I was in my minor, so for the first few classes of the day our schedule was pretty much the same.

"Miss Glenda." Insert deep sigh here. "Kill me now?" Miss Glenda was the oldest teacher we had; we couldn't do much in her class other than pay attention or brood, if she made sure that you didn't even open your mouth during class.

"Not only if you kill me first." Jasper said while getting up and stretching his arms. He gave Alice a quick peck on the lips before coming to my side. "Shall we malady?"

I laughed at his attempt to look like a gentleman, but he was. Jazzy was a real gentleman. Alice was nothing more than completely lucky, but I did not envy her, Jasper was my big brother. "Yes we shall." Talking about big brothers where the hell was mine? As I got up from the seat and wrapped my arm around Jasper's, my eyes searched through the room for any big, strong, brown haired and brown eyed 20 year old male. No such luck.

"Josh is probably with Liz." Edward answered to my untold question, I made a disgusted face.

"Her again? When will man ever learn?" Edward simply laughed. "Oh, well, bye guys." I waved at the table that waved back at me. "Oh and Eddie, please wait for me to open this thing ok?" He simply nodded; I couldn't wait to see what was in there, though I highly doubted that Edward would wait for me to open it.

Jasper waved at them, but didn't say anything, and dragged me along to our first class of the day. Penal Code stuff. _Great.

* * *

_

**Leave me LOVE & I Still need a Beta.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **such as the additions to Bella's family, boyfriends and girlfriends, I do.

**A/N.** Very quick. I need ASAP a **beta-reader. **PM me or something like that. :) I don't know why I updated this quickly, but I did. Enjoy.

* * *

Frankly, what is the whole point in taking those dumb classes anyways? Oh, right… Because I'm supposed to be a grad two or so years from now, not an undergrad. I won't even describe my classes here, because they were dull, like all classes are supposed to be. So it was lunch time, yet again, me and Jasper should meet the rest of the gang on a small café on campus.

"I really don't see why we are going to Synapse, we might as well go to Bombshelter, its burger, the everyday American lunch." I protested to Jasper as we walked down the hall. We wouldn't have to walk much to get there, since our classes were at the Northeastern part of the Campus, the others, not so much.

"Because Rosalie has been bugging us to go there for the last five thousand weeks?" Jasper gave a try to humor me.

I shrugged. "Jazzy, remember? It's a Café, and we have a junky with us… We'll be lucky if she doesn't try to jump over the counter and put her hands on the espresso machine."

"Yeah, maybe we should get them out of there. Bombshelter is not really far is it?"

Ding, ding! Victory! I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have used Alice's problems as a way to get what I want, but usually the smallest amount of coffee I take is enough to keep me up all night, and I think I already had my share last night. Usually I kept myself wondering around the campus like a maniac, there were a lot of securities that were my friends already, like Rose and John, they were the best, the first time I got insomnia on campus however wasn't so pretty, they thought I was a robber and tried to tackle me down, not before, of course that I tried to explain myself, I had to say that I was a freshman and everything, the next thing I knew I was at the dean's office explaining why I didn't like to take sleeping pills. It was embarrassing to say the least.

Before I could realize, Jasper had flipped his phone and dialed someone's number.

"Edward, hey. Bombshelter okay? That's where we're going, so tell everyone to get their asses out of there because I do not want to deal with Alice when she has four or five cups of coffee down her throat, and you know her coffee has lots, and lots of sugar right? And it just increases her problem" I heard Edward's complaining voice on the other side of the line. God! Whiny, whiny baby! "I know that you are all settled in man, I don't care, leave Rosalie and Emmett there, and just get your sister to Bombshelter. I know you are driving, just… Get her there. Five minutes."

"I'm counting!" I said into the phone before Jasper closed it. I was still smiling and feeling quite triumphant.

"So, Bells, you were awfully quiet on class today." Jasper started.

"Was I?" I tried the best to act innocent, for sure. Jasper was just toned with me, I don't know, he knew me better than a lot of people.

"No, quiet isn't probably the best word to describe you… You were… Daydreaming." Jasper locked his eyes on mine. "Is there some boy in your life I should know about? Is it Edward?"

I made a shocked and then a disgusted face. What was up with them, trying to hook us up? If they hadn't noticed yet, I'm not quite the material girlfriend for Edward Cullen, and he is defiantly not a material boyfriend, for anyone. _But he surely could be…_ Ah, here we go again, with you… inner voice! Stupid, stupid inner voice! I do not want Edward Cullen.

"No Jazz, no boy and surely _not_ Edward Cullen. C'mon, do you really think he would want something with me? I'm surely not what he's looking for and he's not what I'm looking for, that for sure. He's a friend, actually only sometimes, I don't like when he gets too overprotective, which is a lot. And-"

"Defensive much Bells?" His eyebrows were raised.

I let my shoulders fall, maybe the inner voice was winning after all. There was nothing entirely bad I could say about Edward. He was just being Edward, and it's not like the bimbos he hooked up with said anything about wanting to be his one and only, they knew how he was, and they made no complaints, why should I? _Because you care about what would happen, if you hooked up with him._ Okay, inner voice? You're starting to scare me, so… Shut up!

"I'm sorry, just… no guy for Bella. You know me better than this Jazz, did you seriously thought I would brood over a male?" We were already close to the restaurant, Jasper and I had this thing, we always walked with our arms wrapped, I dunno, we just got used I guess.

"That hurts my feeling Bell, wouldn't you brood over me?" I had to laugh. Out of the two couples that I hung out with, the one that was most in love was Jasper and Alice, I don't know why, sometimes Rose and Emmett got too physical, but not Jazzy and Al, they would look in each other's eyes and it would be so intense that you would have the need to look away from the intimate moment they were sharing, almost like they were making love through telepathy.

"You know Alice would kill me and bury me in the football field before I even considered doing so, don't you?" He messed my hair, unlacing his arm from mine and sitting down on a table by the window, I sat across from him.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came, completely looking only to Jasper, pretending that I wasn't even there.

"Uh, no. We're waiting for some friends, but thank you." I spoke, before Jasper could say anything, he was blushing, it was so cute. The waitress turned to me and gave me a smile; _I shot her a death glare… _No I didn't, I just gave her an unfriendly smile before she rolled away. Yes, Bombshelter tried to do something like Hooters, all the workers were students with big boobs; they wore super fitting tank tops and Lycra short shorts, roller skaters on their feet, only a change of colors, instead of orange and white, they were blue and golden yellow. Degrading job, but the burgers were good, so I had nothing to complain about.

"Okay Jazzy, calm down." I joked while he took a deep sigh.

"It's okay Bell, I'm okay. I'm just glad that the woman sitting in front of me is you and not Alice."

"Yes, she would probably murder the waitress… Poor thing, but your secret is safe with me."

"Just like yours is safe with me."

I looked at Jasper astounded but quickly regained my posture as Alice's squeal came through the door. Why did she always have to be screaming?

"Jazzy." She said before she gave him a quick peck on the lips. Rosalie and Emmett followed them right behind, leaving Edward to walk in alone. I denied myself to ogle him for any amount of time, instead I looked at the poor waitress who stopped her tracks and looked at him, I almost tore myself up in laughs, but I bit my bottom lip in order to hold them back, my friends would look at me like I was crazy if they saw my facial expression.

And then I noticed that Edward wasn't the only one following behind, Josh had come with them, and they were in an intense conversation.

"I know man, but she hates me." That was the only thing I heard Edward say, because I had gotten up from my seat and walked to where they were standing.

"Who hates you Eddie?" I asked, he looked at me with a shocked look and he… blushed? He had been doing this a lot for the past hours.

"I-Uh… Nobody." He said, not looking at me. He was lying, a big, and fat, lie, but I wasn't going to push him, and I didn't have to right to do so. He didn't even say hi, he just passed by me and walked to our table sitting there.

It was my time to be mad at Josh. I gave him the death glare, the only look I gave him when I was mad at him. "Bells, are you mad?"

"You think?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"C'mon Bells, give your big bro a hug, I missed you." He opened his arms, expecting that I would fold myself between them and hug him senseless.

"You missed me? When? Perhaps when you were taking Liz's clothes off. Oh no, wait… maybe it was when you were on top of her and screaming her name out loud. Spare me Joshua Swan, go hug Elizabeth." I turned my back to him and walked to our table, sting next to Edward who quickly took his arm off the chair, maybe I shouldn't have noticed that.

"Don't be a baby Bells. I hate when you act like this." I rolled my eyes, I was going to give him the cold shoulder, he deserved it. He knew how much I hated that red headed bitch, I seriously don't know what his deal with the red heads is, and he always goes for the sluttiers, the ones who would fight with me and be with him only for the money, not to mention that they didn't have any brain whatsoever.

"Are you still with the envelope?" I turned my full attention to the man sitting next to me. I was grim, and seeing what the hell was in that envelope was going to cheer me up.

"I thought you were going to wait for him to open in front of the football team Bella." Rosalie spoke before Edward could emit any sound from his mouth, but all I got from him was a confused look.

"I know Rose, but poor girl, she has the hots for Eddie and I'm sure she didn't asked me to deliver this thing to him in order to be opened in front of the entire team, besides, we're having our practice with the guys today, and I don't feel like getting hurt." Rosalie sighed. It was pretty obvious that she didn't care for my physical health, but I know she cares about me, enough to not try convincing me to persuade Edward that the better thing is open the Pandora box in front of the team.

"You're practicing with us?" Emmett asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes Em, coach told us to, actually, I think she will make us practice with you every other Friday since we have games, games, games."

"It should be fun, seeing all the fools drooling over you guys." He laughed, probably imagining the scene.

"I'll smack on the head anyone that looks at Bells." Joshua said, I turned to him and rolled my eyes again.

"You won't get a way into my heart by threatening the team Joshua."

"What should I do to make you love me again?" He was being dramatic, making the lost puppy dog eyes and pouting his bottom lip, putting his hands over his heart, and truly looking defeated.

"Maybe you should stop dating red headed bimbos, who only want to have sex with you and are after your money."

"What's wrong with that?" I heard Edward say joyfully behind me, raising his hand above my head; Joshua joined him, smacking his hand.

"Mind your own business Cullen." I turned to him, practically snapping. "And you, just… UGH!" I threw my hands in the air, got up and stormed out of the restaurant, leaving everyone else behind. I was in true need of some air.

* * *

**[EPOV]**

Alright, what the hell had just happened now? Bella simply took off, and then, right after that, Alice smacked me in the head.

"Great move shit face." What had I done wrong? Okay, maybe I was a little obsolete to Bella's little snap, but she had no right of doing so, had she? She was the one wrong in all of this.

"You just left me with a hell of a lot making up to do here Edward." Joshua gave me a disappointed look. Wasn't he the one hi-fiving along with me? "Actually not just me, if you want things to run the way you think they will, you have to get better in when you're front of her."

I bet that no one understood what Joshua said to me. The thing was, these days, I have been feeling something towards Bella, I wouldn't confess it to anyone, because they – mostly importantly, Alice – would try to hook me up with her, and I knew Bella hated me, or she acted that way. When she was being nice to me around the others, it was unnatural, but when it was the two of us alone, she was the Bella I liked, and I liked a lot. Her body, the dimples on her back, which I think they're incredibly sexy, her big brown hair, that had a life of its own, some days it was completely straight, and some days, waves decided to descend from her shoulders to her waist, narrowing her lower back, and then there were her big brown, eyes, they were so expressive, and yet, she made completely sure that the emotions would come out hidden. When she encountered me sneaking out of Jessica and Lauren's apartment, I sort of felt ashamed on myself. If I continue to jump from bedroom, to bedroom, I might never get her to entirely trust me, and let lose around me.

"What the hell that was supposed to mean Josh?" Alice snapped me out of my "thinking about Bella" time.

"He meant nothing, nothing at all. Right Joshua?" I looked at him with a 'help me man!' look on my face.

"Y-yeah, I meant nothing by that. I suppose I was just thinking out loud." He returned my look.

"So, umm… I guess I'll go take a walk around guys. See you in practice… Maybe at the gym, I don't know." All I wanted to do is look around for Bella, without being under the eyes of Alice the Hawk.

"Why are you going so fast Edward? Sit and eat man." Jasper had to get in the middle of my brilliant plan.

"Yeah Edward, sit. You have an ant up your ass or what?" God, sometimes I just wanted to choke my little sister with my bare hands, if she wasn't so big mouthed, I would most likely tell her my plans to get into Bella's heart, but she would want to help me and before I knew, Rosalie would want to help me, Emmett and Jasper as well, I already started feeling claustrophobic, so I just kept up with my "I hate Bella" disguise.

"No I don't, and I'm not hungry, so I'll just go take a walk before classes start again."

Alice narrowed her blue eyes at me. "You're going after Bella, aren't you?" Okay, maybe she was a little too nosy, mainly when it came to my love life, but I didn't want to tell her that I was going to look for Bella; the Spanish inquisition was a long time ago.

"Are we done playing twenty questions? God! I'm going over to Lauren's to thank her for this." I showed the envelope, still intrigued with whatever was in it. "Happy now?"

"Peachy." Now we had moved on to cranky Alice.

"What now Alice?"

"Nothing Edward, I just don't know what you see in that girl. Just… UGH!"

"What now? Are you going to act Bella-ish all over me? Why don't you just sit back and get your nose out of my damn sex life? You know what I see in her? Sex, free sex. God! What's up with you woman? Just let your brother get laid!" I might have overreacted, but I was kind of getting tired of standing here and imagine who was making sure Bella was okay… Maybe Mike Newton… The only thought sent shivers down my spine.

"I thought you were going." The ice queen Alice said.

"And so I will. See you guys around. Ciao." I waved at all of them and Joshua gave me a significant look, I knew exactly what he meant with that look, and he knew exactly where I was going.

I walked out of the dining with one single mission in my head: Find Bella. I wasn't driving that day like Jasper assumed, and I hated walking, but I realized that I had started a small jog while searching for her, my head was spinning 1000 miles per minute, in each thought a different man was beside Bella, and I seriously could not stand that thought. I must have ran errands for about thirty minutes before I found her sitting on the grass in front of a housing building, leaning on the tree, the wind blew her hair back, giving me a nice view of her face, her beautiful pale skin, that suited her so damn well, I wanted to caress her, but I kept the desire to myself. I walked up to her, she must have not noticed I was there because nothing came out of her mouth, she was looking at her hands and sometimes, she passed her right hand through her silky hair.

"Hey Bells." I greeted her, stuffing my hands into my front pockets.

I think I snapped her out of her bubble. "Hey Edward." Her voice was soft, and she blushed when she looked up to see me. She looked even more beautiful when her cheeks were in that rosy color. It matched her just well.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked._ A nice, simple, harmless approach_. I didn't mean to scare her away.

"Be my guest." Her voice had a pinch of coldness.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess that testosterone got the best of me." _Testosterone got the best of me? Is that what you could come up with? You're laughable Cullen._

"It's okay, I understand… I guess. It's just that I get so defensive because he is being too careless, and so are you." This was the Bella I liked, the one I could engage easily in a conversation with, no tense moments, no weirdness or embarrassments, I presume I could be myself more effortlessly when I'm around her. No need to be Edward Cullen the Football Captain womanizer, I could be just… Edward Cullen.

"Bells, we know that. Why do you think that with them we just go from bed to bed?" She laughed, I was glad she was in a better mood now, and seemed to have forgiven me for being so dumb before.

"I believe you're right. It's just that Joshua and you are being dumb, you really don't see the train wreck you'll be causing don't you?"

I raised my eyebrows; I had no idea what she was talking about.

She smiled. I liked that smile it reached her eyes. "The girls you're playing with. Liz, Lauren, Jessica and all the other bimbos… They may not have brains, but they do have hearts." She sighed. "What will happen if they fall in love with you huh? What will you do? Walk away from them when it's too late?"

"What happened to the hostility against them?"

"I might not like them, but I'm still a girl, and I'm quite aware of what they feel, because I would feel like that too… if I was a blonde, bimbo with only a shallow heart to be hurt."

"I'm glad you're not Bells." I ruffled her hair; she pushed my hand away and hit me playfully in the arm. Why those little things she did made me think she only sees me as a brother she sometimes hated, and sometimes not? I'm not interested in being a brother, no! I want to be more than friends.

"Why? Because you don't want to get in my pants?" Bella joked, I cringed. _Because I prefer brunettes, meaning that I prefer you._

Instead, I just edited my thoughts and went with: "No, silly thing, because… You're more than that; even if you tried hard enough, you wouldn't be a bimbo." That was a crappy answer; however I couldn't spill my guts to her, could I?

She blushed again. She got sweeter by the second. "So, how's the arrangements for the game tonight?" I shrugged. Tonight we would again take a bus and go to the Rose Bowl in Pasadena, to play against another West Coast university, which lead us towards the final big game, usually against USC, last year, my freshmen year at UCLA we lost, I wasn't the Quarterback and I was stuck with my butt on the bench through most of the game and I got very pissed, UCLA always lost to USC on football, even thought we beat them in basketball, but this year it would be different.

Of course we all had an enormous blast at the Blue and Gold Week, the week before the game against USC we would have a bonfire and many other things, this week was not far from us, and I guess that by then, I'll be seating by the fire with Bella watching the flames glow, she'll be between my legs and I'll hold a protective arm around her while I rest my chin on her head. _Wow! Daydreaming much? Snap out of it Cullen._

"You know, it's always easy for us until… USC."

"It'll be different this year. I promise I'll cheer my ass off." We laughed. _This is something I want to see._

"You better watch out, or I might lose a touchdown." I was getting better and better at making her blush.

"No you won't, you better watch out though; all of my team will be willing to peel your tights off your body after the game, don't tell them I told you."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." I swore. "I suppose that there was something I promised I would open with you." I took the red envelope off my coat, giving to her.

"You really didn't have to wait for me." I shook my head no.

"I stand by my promises, Bella. It hurts me you think otherwise of me." I offered her the envelope, and she reluctantly took it. I don't know why all of the sudden she was all uncomfortable.

"Are you ready?" I simply nodded, giving her the motion to go ahead that open the thing. "You better open it tho, I think there might be something in there that is intelligence proof."

I laughed, but took the envelope from her small hands, _hands that would feel so good running through your bare chest and back._ Alright, that was odd, I really need to get a hold of my thoughts, I haven't been around Bella for anymore than twenty minutes and I was already having these thoughts?

"Dun, dun, dun, dun…" She giggled while I tried to make the sound track of Jaws while opening the cover. "Jesus, she stuffed a lot of stuff in here."

"Then let's start picking up item by item. I don't know if I want to see them all tho, just peek in there, if there's anything too gross, just don't show it to me." Her small figure shivered.

"You cold?"

"Nah, I shiver like this all the time, I must have ghosts passing through me or something." Still, I didn't believe her, I took out my leather jacket and put it around her shoulders, and she looked at me amazed for a while and then, just peeled the expression off her face. "Thanks." Came out barely as a whisper. I just smiled.

"Okay, I don't think there will be anything gross, but, let's start." I said picking out the first item, it seemed to be a DVD? I don't know, it was held inside a CD case, it only read…

"Watch when you're alone?" Bella had stolen the case away from my hands and read it out loud. "Alright then, good luck when you're watching. Maybe is lessons of Kama Sutra given by her." I had to laugh; I guess I was doing this a lot when I was around her. _So easy…_

"Really?"

"You're right? She wouldn't be THAT creative." I heard her murmuring something unintelligible under her breath.

"What was that?" She knew she had been caught.

"Nothing." Bella said biting her bottom and I had to fight the urge to not bit it myself. "Let's move on. Next item please?" Her voice had authority in it as she put her hand in front of her, with her palm turned up. Without thinking, I gave her the next item.

"Ew!" All I heard before she tossed the object towards to me, a pair of panties, see through, red and with a little shimmer on them, maybe a hole or two in the parts where it really should be covered. "She really doesn't live anything to imagination, does she?" She shook her head in disapproval.

"That's pretty much why I get so easily bored with her. I like using my imagination, but even when it's not bed-time, both of Lauren and Jessica just walk around flaunting everything, all of their assets. If I brought home a girl like that, dad would kill me, and mom would die in disgust."

"You know that this doesn't sound like Carlisle and Esme, they would just say to you that are better girls out there, but if you really loved her, then I'm sure they would stay behind any decision you made. They're your parents Edward, not your warders and they know that pretty much. Dad otherwise, would shoot if I brought home someone so…"

"Trashy, trampy, slutty, whore?"

"I would say promiscuous, but if any other suits fine, than I have no problem with it, right?"

After that, everything went smoothier and smoothier we got to see what there was in the envelope, we came across some condoms, some lube – which I had no idea how to use it, but she left a note glued to it, that promised me that she would show me how –, a letter and then, a picture of her, to my surprise, fully clothed, that's what I thought until Bella mentioned for me to turn the picture around, let's just imply that she wasn't wearing much clothing on the picture she had glued on the back. By the time we were done seeing the things we were laughing, Bella was grasping on her sides, she was laughing really hard.

"Okay, okay." She was the first one of us to talk, wiping the tears away from her eyes, before looking at me. "She sure knows how to…. Um… Surprise?"

"Yeah, I think surprise is the best word to describe it. I really want to figure out how to use this though." I teased her by lifting up the lube, she was in a new shade of red.

"I really didn't need to know that Edward, just put that away, God knows I don't want to imagine you figuring out how to use this." She looked away from my eyes, that disappointed me a bit, but I brought this through, the air was a little bit tense now and the silence was clearly uncomfortable.

"Want to read this?" I lifted the letter so it would be in her sight.

"No, I think better not. You must read it to yourself I mean, I really don't want to know if she's declaring her love for you in this letter, because as we saw… she can be quite… graphic."

_Damn me! Why did I have to do the stupid joke? Sometimes you better figure out how to get a grip on your tongue._

"Yeah, better not." There we go again, the tension and the uncomfortable silence.

"I better go, my classes start in a few, and I better walk to them." She said getting up and cleaning the dirt off her jeans. "Thanks for the jacket." She pulled it off her shoulders and gave it to me, smiling.

"It's okay." I said while she put her hair on a messy bun.

"Thanks for…" She bit her bottom lip again; she did that a lot when she got nervous. "Thanks for coming and looking after me Edward, that meant a lot." She thanked me and started to walk away. All I wished for was that I could leap her into my arms and kiss her goodbye, but I chickened out, and it was the right thing to do, _I still don't want to scare her away._

"Wait, Bella." I found myself calling out to her while I got up.

"Yes?" She turned on her heels to look at me.

"I was just wondering if you intend on going to the frat house, you know, there will be the after party." I grinned, she smiled in response.

"I guess so. It's not fair that we cheer and don't get any beer."

See what I've been saying? Bella is the real deal, she's a real girl, a girl that could easily hang out with the guys and be comfortable, and how could she not be perfect just by herself? Every little aspect in her made me feel lightheaded – in a good way, in the best way, so I just decided to stop fighting destiny and go after her, she shouldn't be bad for me if she makes me feel incredible right? – I'll say it again: I don't mind being myself around her.

"I guess then I'll see you at the game."

"No Edward, you'll see me in practice."

"Yes, I'll see you in practice."

"Try not to miss me much."

"I'll give it my best try."

"See you." And with that, she turned on her heels and walked away again.

* * *

**Leave me LOVE. :) Btw, I'm just starting to develop their relationship. It won't take long for the kiss, but please stick with me? Oh and changed sum, because it really didn't follow the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **such as the additions to Bella's family, boyfriends and girlfriends, I do.

**A/N.** Very quick. I need ASAP a **beta-reader. **PM me or something like that. :) I really, really need one!!!

* * *

**[BPOV]**

I'll give it away, that was probably the weirdest thirty minutes of my life, what the hell was wrong with Edward? Not wrong in a bad way, in an entirely and completely good way. Jesus, why am I sitting in class, almost brooding over the guy? Why am I being bothered by the fact that his masculine scent is all over me? Why am I stressed over the fact that I like that? I could hear what the teacher was saying, I just wasn't paying attention, my mind was wondering far off, more to the Health Care side of the campus where Edward was taking classes now. I decided I would shake my mind off him, even though, the hardest I tried, the hardest it seemed to take his face off my head, his words and his touches that sent my entire body to frenzy, that left my skin burning with desire, but it was good thing, I didn't exactly need anyone in my life at this point – romantically speaking –, and Edward wasn't someone I wanted to hurt, so I would just push him away until he eventually just stopped acting the way he is acting around me. I would have to just not be myself around him, _even when I feel so comfortable doing so._ However it was for the best, sort of like a twisted engaging torture for me. _But he's different, he has always been different and you know it. _ And I knew it, I just didn't want to drag him into my problems pool, he had a life ahead of him and a career to follow, the same as me, just my life… was a little bit more complicated, at least that's what I thought.

I'm probably putting out my feelings in the wrong way, however I don't see other manner of doing so, at least for now.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell ring, thank God class was over, I don't know if I could endure it for any other five minutes, I needed some air, some place to clear up my mind before I could practice, otherwise, I would probably be with my mind wondering during practice time.

But I couldn't just get up in the right time could I? No, of course I couldn't, my clumsiness had to get in the way, I sort of tripped on the stairs and before I knew it, my books were scattered on the floor while I tried to hold myself on a chair to not fall down, along with a bunch of papers and works I was supposed to get done, due Monday. I mumbled "Shit" to myself, before pulling my glasses up on my nose, since they were consistently falling off – I would have to get their frame to fit my face once again, since Emmett decided to play naughty librarian once with my glasses –. I kneeled myself on the floor and started to gather my belongings, not fast enough, because Mike Newton had come up to help me and make small talk with me.

"Hey Bella, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down and helping me. I don't have a lot of bad things to say about Mike, he was a frat boy, and he also was on the basketball team, so I had cheered for him a couple of times, but he wasn't my type, _of course he's not your type dummy! He doesn't have the green eyes, his hair isn't in a weird shade of bronze and it isn't messy, it doesn't have the casual disarray of Ed- _I shut my thoughts, I was getting way in too deep and way too quickly, if I don't look out for myself I might just wake up one day a realize that I'm in love with him or something. _Would it be that bad? Letting yourself fall again? _YES! It would be terrible, just to remember what happened last time… _It's not like last time you were actually in love. _

During my internal debate I was vaguely aware of Mike's snapping his fingers in front of my eyes trying to rip me out from whatever I was thinking, I shook my head to clear it up. "I'm sorry Mike, what did you say?" I looked at him, into his baby blue eyes. Mike really didn't appeal to me, he had absolutely no manly features, he looked like a baby, and a woman doesn't want to date babies, because that would be… sick.

"I asked if you were alright." He was breaking the words into syllables, like I was deaf, or had a mental disability.

"Yes, I'm fine; I guess my mind is somewhere else." I was getting slightly irritated and feeling insulted. I couldn't help if I was a daydreamer.

"Here" He delivered to me my books and some papers he had collected from the floor.

"Thanks. Well, I have to go now; I think I'm going to hit the gym before practice." I started to walk away from him.

"Bella wait!" He called out, before I could reach the door. Why was everyone stopping me from reaching the door today? This day would most likely classify as the oddest day on earth. _Paranoid Bella is coming out to play?_ I stopped on my tracks and turned to face him, putting on my favorite fake smile.

"Yes?"

"I-um… Do you have a date for tonight's party? Because I thought if you didn't maybe we could go together, I could pass by your dorm two hours after the game and we would go… What do you think?"

Why did Mike have to make things so much difficult in our friendship? Did he not understand the meaning of the word 'boundaries'? Here I go again, I have to blush and give him the lousiest excuse so I would deny him, for the millionth time, my company as a date to anything that included him.

"I don't know Mike. I don't think it's a good idea." His head started to fall down, as his eyes met the floor, he would always stare at the floor, and internally I was thanking him, because I really didn't want to look into his eyes as I lied, because I'm not such a good liar myself. "Besides…" I continued. "I already promised Rose and Alice I would go with them, since their boyfriends are going straight from the game and we have to change clothes, take a bath and all the girl stuff, but I'll see you there ok?" I patted him on the shoulder and he looked up to see me, giving me a smile. I could already say that he was being hopeful.

"Okay then." His smile was brighter and he had cheered up a little bit. I was doomed. "I'll won't hold you back then. See you at the game." Sooner than I thought, he was out of the class, I imagined him jumping down the corridors as he thought I had accepted his invitation to a date.

I made my way to the gym, which was near the football field and the gymnasium, I was looking pretty forward to this game tonight, I loved cheering more than I assumed, I didn't like being a girly girl, and I didn't exactly know how to be one, Alice and Rosalie would always play Barbie Bella with me, and I was already used to, I liked to stay safe on my converse and jeans, but they loved to throw at me high heels boots and the tightest pants that I would highly doubt my ass could pass by the waistband.

I quickly changed my mind about the gym when I saw Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley heading towards it. Did the guy never let me out of sight? Instead I chose to take a turn on my path go to my room, maybe do some paperwork I was in need, or work on my book outline, I still needed some sort of heroin, or hero, I mean, every book has its hero's right? Mine would be no different, but I had to figure out her or his personality, which wouldn't be easy. I speed up my pace as I passed by them, praying that they would ignore me, and maybe not even notice me, but there was no such luck. If you told me that a lightening didn't strike twice at the same place, I would be the girl who was at the place where the lightening stroke twice. I had made peace with my luck so far, but today, I was starting to get pissed off.

"Bella, I thought you were going to hit the gym." Mike said. He didn't even try to hide that he was coming to after me. _Stalker much? _The kid really needed a life.

"I know Mike, me too." I pulled a lock of my hair behind my ear. "Hey Tyler."

"Hi Bella." Tyler greeted me back, smiling, I swear I tried to smile back, but I was annoyed, to say the least.

"Where are you heading off now?" _Mind your own life Mike._

"I'm going back to my dorm, I guess that I need to be some time _alone_ and finish my paper work for Miss Linda's class, but I guess that's all." _Please go away and let me go._

"Do you need any help?"

Okay, let's stop there. I don't mean to brag about anything I do, but does he really think that with his straight C's and my straight A's I would be needing help from him? I always had a solid 4.0, and he had what? A 3.0? Maybe a little more, but still.

"No, Mike, but thank you, anyway. I'll see you at the game ok?" I tried my best to be nice and flash him a toothy smile, but my mouth never went that far.

"Alright then, see you Bells." I'll let that pass, never, anyone besides my closest friends and Edward called me Bells, and they didn't so it very often because I don't like it very much, Edward does just to piss me off. _Whoa! Why every thought you have does have to end up in the bronze haired Adonis?_

I waved at Mike and Tyler and started to walk up to my housing building, it wasn't very far from the football field, so I could still stay a few minutes more on my dorm then I expected to be, fortunately, once I practically raced up the stairs – and didn't fall –, unlocked the door and entered mine, Rose and Alice's room, none of them two were there to ask me where the hell I stormed off that afternoon and why the hell I hadn't called them to do some explanations.

I just made my way inside and tossed my bag on the corner, slipped my flip flops off my feet – tossing them behind me- and closed the door, making my way to the desk, scooting my open laptop aside before I could throw the books I held on my arms on the desk, as I sat on the chair and opened my Penal Code book, well, one of them anyway, and started to leaf through it, I had to pull off a five thousand words assay about the human mind, this sorta looked more like an anthropology assay then a Criminal class thing, but we had to outline the serial killer's personality, like... what makes him a serial killer and all the shit, but what wouldn't I give to be curled up on the couch with a hot chocolate mug and my oldest edition of Wuthering Heights? Or even ice skating on a closed rink. Ugh, I already had foreseen my exciting weekend, locking myself away on the library, with a huge ass headache from the party on Friday, I just hoped that Alice would let me leave the Beta Theta Pi soon enough to get some beauty sleeping.

I started to make my way through the book and the internet, words started to freely flow from my fingertips, and I silently thanked that at least that, doing my work and putting my effort into things would take my mind away of Edward, I was doing a lot of thinking about him these days - no, I lie – these past few months, I don't know what's got into me, I don't know if I'm liking him, I just… he seems to be a current and unforgettable subject on my mind, his hair, his lips, the straight line of his nose, the way his jaw clenches when he's mad, the way he closes his eyes when he's trying to concentrate, the way he talks about his family, his wanted career, his friends and his life, it's just so mesmerizing… I sound like a fool, right? But don't even get me started about the way I get completely lost in his green eyes, the way they lighten up when he's talking about medical school, the way it gets darker when his lusting for something – I saw that in a completely way I thought I wouldn't, let's just say that his eyes darken ever since we were fifteen years old. Olivia was her name – nevertheless, he is amazing, and I know that, I just don't want to jump my bones and tell him that I like him…

_You _like_ him? Like? God woman, you sound like a thirteen year old._

What am I going to say? That I _love_ him? I don't love him, it's a crush that will soon go away, I just need to push him away, follow my brilliant plan to make him stop behaving the way he is behaving around me.

"BELLA!" Alice came through the door, screaming my name out loud for anyone down the hallway to hear. I jumped slightly from the chair I was sitting on, making some of the papers to fall, almost my laptop went along with them, during the typing I had shifted positions a lot, now I was with my laptop on my lap, while my feet were up, resting on the desk, I looked at Alice and smiled to see that Rosalie was with her.

"Bella, why aren't you with your sprint shorts on yet?" Rosalie asked. "Oh and hi." She greeted smiling.

"Hi Rose, hi Al." I greeted them back. "Well, I'm not with them on yet, because Miss Arrogant-Linda asked for the students to make a five thousand words assay about a case, and I still have two thousand more words to pull out of my ass." Did I just say two thousand words? Man I was like a machine today, and it wasn't even five pm, I must say that right then and there I felt quite proud of myself, I could do the rest of the assay on Saturday and on Sunday I would review it and make my presentation to present it on Monday to the Cow. I'm sorry; I just don't like the teacher.

"Oh, that's why when we got to the gym you were nowhere to be seen."

Rose and Alice must have hit the gym; they were both on Lycra shorts and sports bra, usually the way we practiced, I however, put a t-shirt on to walk to the field.

"Yeah, I just had a little run in with Mike Newton, I guess however he followed me there." I laughed at my own thought, the girls laughed along with me.

"You know what? I don't doubt it, the blondie has it hard for you Bella, I bet he's going to go crazy on Wednesday's game." Alice said.

"Oh God, I had completely forgotten about that game! Sometimes I wish we would only cheer for football, it's like we have thousands of games a week." Rosalie threw her head back and sighed loudly.

"I know how you feel Rose. Now, just give me five that I'll quickly change into my sprints." I got up, putting my books and laptop on the desk, not before saving my work; - of course – I went to our room and changed my clothes before you could say Oompa-Loompa, putting my white Adidas on and my hair on a loose ponytail, then I made my way back to the "living room". "Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

I passed through the door and Rosalie slapped my butt, resulting in a yelp slipping out of my lips. "What the hell was that about?"

Rosalie shrugged, while Alice laughed. "You just look like a hot piece of ass woman, trying to impress anyone?"

Alice regained her posture and looked at me like she was remembering something she had to say. "Edward." It was the only word that came out of her mouth and I must have gone from a little pale, to other fifty or eighty different shades of red.

"No." I would deny it with every fiber of my being.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I know that you like him, actually, I know that you have liked him for the past couple of months, and we know he likes you too."

Now Alice had really got me confused, she must've read my face, before I could voice anything she spoke.

"It's like you two are on your little world when together, I've already ripped you out of you gazing, or should I say, ogling him a few times now and when he's around you, he's different." A million of different thoughts passed through my mind.

"Bella, what Alice is saying is so true. You were ogling him today when we arrived at the cafeteria, you ogle him more than you think, he ogles you too, you know? But when you two look in each other's eyes…" Rosalie didn't get to finish her sentence, I don't know if she didn't have a word to describe what she wanted to describe, she just didn't, and she just left me there, dazed and confused.

I snapped myself out and pretended I hadn't heard anything what they had said. "We have to go to practice." I raised my left eyebrow and turned to walk away from them, they were in an instant beside me, each of them linking their arms with mine, so I would be in the middle of them.

"You are so in denial Bella. Just give it time, you'll see… I know that I tease Edward a lot Bella, but he's not a bad guy, he never was, he is different and you know it. He's not James." I flinched at the mere mention of his name.

James is my ex-boyfriend, we dated a while in high school, actually I dated him for two solid years until senior year, when I broke everything up with him – first, because he had cheated on me and second, because it was senior year and I would move away to College pretty soon and had absolutely no intentions of staying at my old hometown -, let's just say that James flipped a little, drank too much and ended up at my door, midnight, my dad and I woke up to his frenzy knocking, he called me a few horrid names and dad had to pull out his gun, he promised however, he would make me pay for breaking his heart, I couldn't run far away. Between the two years we dated he had been pretty much a jerk, I couldn't do anything and he would hit me, I was only a teenager, and thought I had my head over heels for him, I was terribly wrong.

Alright, enough about that.

I pretended not having heard her again as we walked down the stairs making our way out of the building. Within five minutes of walking and complete silence, we arrived the football field, Rosalie and Alice ran across the field to greet Jasper and Emmett, but I didn't, I waved at them, spotting Edward on their side, he gave me a quick wink and I smiled at him, my smile faded as the image of Lauren by his side, he had an arm around her waist and she was saying something on his ear, I turned around, not wanting to see anymore of that. _Different huh? Different my ass._ I peeled off my t-shirt, staying now only on my sports bra and my sprint shorts, just like the rest of the squad, I clapped my hands together mentioning for them to gather around as I stepped up on the first step of the bleachers, soon enough the girls were around me, looking at me attentively.

"Okay guys, I'll be true with you, I don't know why the hell we are here, but since we are we might as well put on motion something I have thought for Gold and Blue week since tonight's game, like all Friday's games will be a practice for us." Blue and Gold week was the week before our big final game against USC, we always had something going on, but this year the Cheerleaders had to put something together in order to raise money for charity.

"And what was that Bella?" Alice asked coming to stand beside me on the bleachers as Rosalie did the same.

"So, I was thinking that could be something fun and we would raise a quite amount of money if we auctioned both the Football team and Cheerleader Squad."

"Auctioned?" All of the squad looked pretty confused, but Rose was the one to voice it.

"You know, on dates, with whoever wants to go on dates with us, however, we cannot participate, that means that you girls will have to give your boyfriends up for adoption."

Rosalie had a smirk on her face while Alice looked quite bummed, the rest of the squad squealed and I heard Lauren whispering her hopes of taking Edward on a date. "Now, let me make this clear: We cannot take the Football team on dates, since we are going on dates ourselves." I raised my voice a little bit so it would reach Lauren's ears, hell, I was looking directly at her, so I think she got the hint, since she instantly seemed disappointed. "So, who's with me?"

A major part of the squad raised their hands, the girls saying how it was going to be fun, and I had pretty much sure we were going to have a blast, a whole date with a stranger, besides, raising money for charity made the experience completely worth the effort.

We stood there discussing what we were going to do for the next hour, sitting on the benches and just talking, we didn't do much practicing like I said we wouldn't, the girls were pretty much excited and now all I had to do was talk with the superiors and getting a day of the week, we would probably settle for Friday night, we did the auctions and we would go straight to the dates. Some of the girls didn't even participate on the conversation, preferring to be aside and watch the boys practice, I would hear some sighs once in and while and also, many, many giggles, I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched the entire time, I shook my head to avoid the feeling, I was probably getting paranoid all over again. Not a hard thing to do.

"Okay girls, we meet in two hours for the game, you know the place right? Be delayed and we won't stop the bus." I warned getting up, having both Rose and Alice getting up after me, all the squad nodded and we hit off, as soon as we passed by the team, Alice and Rosalie ran to say goodbye to their respective boyfriends and we were out of the field, once more going to our dormitory.

"So, I guess your idea was a total blast huh?" Rosalie nudged me while Alice unlocked the door.

"Hell yes, it's going to be a fucking success." The smile never left my lips. I felt successful. "However, I have yet to talk to the superiors."

"Nah, don't worry about it Bella. All you have to do is smile and the coach will be eating out of the palm of your hand." Rosalie said. "Lucky bitch."

"You know that's not true, besides, it would be way easier to get what I want if either you flashed your tits at him or Alice massaged him, maybe give him a blow job. What do you think Al?" I joked receiving nothing but the two of the flipping their fingers at me. "What? I was just suggesting."

"Why don't you do all this? Miss Virgin." Oh, here they go with the nickname they gave me after I spent seven months without having sex. It's not like my hymen got restored.

"Because he probably has an icky dick?"

They laughed; we were already inside our dorm.

"So, I'm going to hit the showers, since there are probably a lot of girls in it right now. We should really move to a new housing you know that?" I was grabbing my toiletries in one hand and the underwear in the other, I would dress my uniform once I was back at my dorm.

"I completely agree, we need a bathroom only for us, but we'll discuss this later, let's hit the showers." We left the dorm and closed the door behind us.

The showers were full with girls, all we heard was the water falling, endless conversations and giggles, sometimes laughing, but mainly giggles; girl's could be so loud sometimes. We looked at each other and started stripping our clothes off, getting inside the showers right after, we also mingled our voices into the giggling, laughing and talking, half an hour later, we were making our way back to our dorm, in five minutes we were closing and locking the door behind us before taking out our towels, hanging them on the window, staying simply in underwear on our living room. We were already used to that, besides, none of us had anything in our bodies that was different, and there was nothing to be ashamed about there.

We dressed up in our uniforms that fit every curve of our body, leaving something to the imagination, blowed our hairs dry and I let Alice do the rest with me. I was never too good with the makeup and getting my hair ready part, Alice always helped me. She put my hair up in a high ponytail and curled the ends, on the my face she applied some gold eye shadow on the corner and smoked some blue on my eyelids, she decided not to go with any black besides the huge amount of mascara she put, letting my lashes longer than they were and thicker, my cheeks were slightly pink and my lips were transparent – just… glossy. I got my CB sticker which held for captain and glued on my right cheek, just below the right eye, and then I was good to go.

I thought I looked good, however Rosalie fit the uniform ten times better than I did, she never put her hair up, so it was in a half ponytail, Alice was just as beautiful, her spiky raven black hair was sort of curled. We all grabbed our pompons and head out the door, talking about the game tonight and how we thought it would be.

All the squad was there and so was the Football team, the guys were waiting to put their protections once we arrived the Rose Bowl, we all entered the bus since we got there, and the girls took their seats on the sides of their boyfriends, since Laura, one of the cheerleaders had took my place on Joshua's side, I had no one to seat with, but Edward Cullen.

Trip made in hell right? I bet Alice and Rosalie had something to do with it, because they were looking at me with those damn, stupid smirks of theirs, I gave them the death glare, the one that signalized that they were on my black list. I thought I was being lucky that they hadn't brought the Edward subject up again; I was just being a fool.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked when I got to the end of the bus, where he usually sat… sometimes to make out with some girl.

"Be my guest." I couldn't help but smile at the familiarity of the moment, after all, we had exchanged the same words just hours ago.

"So, not waiting for some girl to make out with you here today?" I teased him while I took my seat. Was that… blush creeping out to his cheeks? _Since when did he blush?_

"Unless you want to candidate to the moment, nobody's coming." Damn, he was better than I thought.

I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth; I always chewed it when I was nervous.

"So, you didn't even say hello to me on practice today." He spoke; making me let my bottom lip be freed.

"Well, you were a little busy." I alleged, turning my eyes to the back of Lauren's seat.

"Oh well, she was just seeing if I had liked the gift."

"Well?" I laughed, turning my head and my body to look at him, he mirrored my moves.

"I said that I had found it interesting, but I had no plan in using it, so, I just ended everything with her, because I have my eyes on one girl now..."

That really caught me off guard, that and the fact that Edward was closer to me than I thought, his face was inches away from mine, and I could feel his breath on the tip of my tongue, he gently brushed the longer part of my bangs behind my ear, letting his hand fall on top of mine which rested on my thigh. I wanted to say something but the words were erased from my mind and my mouth, I couldn't find them, he was leaning closer and closer, looking into my eyes, seeing if I was going to move back or was going to say anything, the confusion was written on my face, but soon my mind became clear, and I realized that I wanted to do this, I just didn't know if kissing him right then and there would be the right thing to do, I looked back into his eyes, his green eyes and my soul melted.

_How can a single look make your soul melt? I don't know._

Our lips were almost touching.

"Okay boys and girls, everyone here?"

Coach Waters said, making me break apart our "moment", my hand snapped away from his, like a reflex, I blushed and turned my head to the bus passageway, and my body was turned to the front, nobody seemed to have noticed Edward's little stunt and for that I was glad. I wasn't going to give into him; I didn't dare to look at him for the rest of the trip. It was well…. Interesting.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, thank you for the amazing response. It's so thrilling to open my email and find out that so many people favorited my story, but I still need to hear it in **WORDS!** I need to now if you're liking, so, please, please, please leave me reviews! Next chapter is on the works. I hope you like this one.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **such as the additions to Bella's family, boyfriends and girlfriends, I do.

**A/N.** Very quick. **I need ASAP a beta-reader. PM me or something like that.** :) - Share with me your opinions about the cast. Do you like them, or not? PS.: Re-Reposted First Chapter, because there some changes to it. You might want to read it.

* * *

**[EPOV]**

_Fuck my life. _These had to be the longest thirty minutes of my life. Saying that the ride to the Rose Bowl right after I almost kissed Bella was torturing was a freaking understatement, she didn't even had the courage to talk to me, or even _look_ at me after my stupid move, and I couldn't complain, because after all, I didn't have enough balls to ask her what had gone wrong, what had I done _wrong_?

She stared at the passageway the whole drive, I stared at the window, it seemed impossible to forget how her breath tingled on my tongue or how her hand felt good underneath mine, and then, with words coming from Coach's mouth, everything went downhill. Talk about _cockblocker bastard_, but the truth was, I didn't want my first kiss with her to be on the back of the bus, she would feel like she's any other girl and she's not, maybe she's THE girl for me, the one I've been waiting all along and the one who's been right under my nose, but I've been too damn blind to see.

_Are you a woman or a man? You're starting to grow a vagina between your dick and your balls!_

Yes, you can say that I was definitely pussy whipped and fuck! I didn't even was in love with her yet, maybe starting to, but not love… _not yet._

After the "bus trip of hell" we had finally arrived at our destination, the Rose Bowl was packed, even thought I wasn't inside it just yet, I could hear the yelling and the shouting, every single college who we played against, just as our own, stopped on their tracks on Friday nights and every student – aside from the non-football fans – drove all the way to Pasadena to see the game.

Bella was out of her seat before the bust could even stop, I caught a glimpse of her standing up and practically running down the little corridor with her blue and gold pompons, I had fucked majorly with her, I shouldn't have done this stupid move, I had to jump to my bones and just be _me_. I just wished that I could find some time at the party to tell her something, to talk to her about what happened and even apologize.

We all got out of the bus and I didn't see Bella after her little escapade, Emmett and Jasper said goodbye to their girlfriends saying that they would catch them on the field; I couldn't help but feel a pit of jealousy in not being able to do the same, however, I shook the feeling off as soon as I saw them making their way towards me.

"Let's go?" I asked I'm sure I was looking quite annoyed.

"Geez man, don't need to get all worked up, we have to say goodbye to them you know… They hold our balls in their bags." Emmett said.

I knew what they were talking about more than I could imagine.

"They got you wrapped around their little fingers."

"You have no idea what magic those little fingers can do." Jasper spoke for the first time, still staring at the ground.

"Enough! I don't want to hear or imagine what you do with my little sister, for my concern, she is a _virgin_ please Jas? Don't take my sweet illusion away from me."

They laughed at my disgrace, but I wouldn't complain, payback's is a bitch and I am sure I would get my payback in time, I just didn't know how.

We started to walk towards the locker room to get into our protections and uniforms, Joshua was already inside, and I really needed to talk to him, specially now, he knew Bella more than anyone else in this world, even more than her mother and father and he was helping me to get a way into her heart, which is incredibly strange. Shouldn't older brothers be against any kind of relationship their little sisters might want to have? Anyhow, the guy saw something in me, something I was clearly too dumb and too blind to see it for myself, but I was hoping Bella could.

As soon as I got in front of the lock I took off my jersey and sat in front of the locker and put both hands on my face, trying to stop the million thoughts in mind from getting out through my ears, or any hole I had in my face, but as soon as I heard footsteps approaching me, I lifted my hand and rested my hands on my knees.

"What did you do Edward?" It was Joshua, reading me like a book. Was I this transparent to his sister?

"I, uh… Tried to kiss her?" I answered, there was no point in lying to him, and he could see through me, it was scary sometimes.

"Well, what happened then?" He leaned on my locker and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Then I think everything was going great, until the Coach came in, spoke something and she didn't look at me for the rest of the trip." I really sounded defeated, like nothing could work, how could I have any hope? Everything I was investing in trying to get to her, and she always pushed me away on the critical time, it has been this way for the past few months, when I first realized that I cared for her more than just like a little sister, I wanted to be able to hold her, and kiss her. _And fuck her?_

Hormones are louder than my own wishes.

"Well, I'd say you fucked real badly there. I mean, what were you thinking? Kiss her on the back of the bus Cullen? This is so classy you! You get the backseat to make out with girls; you want Bella to think that she's just another one on your list? On your _long_ list?" Okay, Joshua seemed to be a little too mad this time.

"No man, you know I like her. She's not another one on my list Joshua, you know that, I just have to make my way in, but I wasn't really thinking with my head."

"Exactly, you were thinking with your damn balls! Man up Eddie, and tell her how you _feel._ I think that this might be the only way to go."

He was shitting me right? Tell her how I feel? Spill my guts out to a girl? The girl I like, I know, but still I didn't do that, feelings were inexistent in me, at least that was the girls' post-coital line. My behavior now was understandable… I've never, since my junior high school years was single, ever, I always had a new girl by my side with each passing day, I didn't care what people said, because I was building my reputation as the womanizer, football captain, but then, few months ago, probably longer than that, I started to notice her, how beautiful she looked under the sunlight, how her hair was thick and smooth, how she has the most stunning smile in the whole fucking world, and how I'm desperate to make that petit body of hers mine, I'm not talking just about fucking, of course that I cannot help to grow hard rock when Alice put's her in the tight dresses that shape her firm round perfect ass, but still, I want her to be mine, and I want her to trust me, I want to wake up in the morning and with her in my arms while I trace patterns on her bare back with my fingers, I want to spend enough time with her to fall in love with her… _this won't be very hard, will it?_ I. Want. Her. As simple as this.

See how she got me all wrapped around her finger? _Fucking unbelievable._

Joshua was laughing at me, laughing at the panic that was screaming out of my eyes, laughing at my dropped jaw and of the fact that my whole body suddenly grew tense.

"I was kidding Edward. You know Bella, we all know her, if you go and spill your guts to her, she'll probably run away. Smooth your way in man, after all, I can see in her eyes that Bella likes you, she just doesn't trust you enough." He patted my back. "And she has a reason not to right?"

Of course my promiscuous acts were less than holy, but I am a man, a guy after all. I swallowed my argument seeing that it wouldn't do anything helpful to release my tension, so I just got up to start getting ready for the game.

"Don't stress over it Edward, just talk to her on today's party… you know, before Alice kills you."

My body tensed up again. "You think that she'll tell Alice?"

"They're girls Edward, they tell each other everything, and I really mean everything."

Fuck me. I was dead.

* * *

**[BPOV]**

Okay, call me a coward or whatever you want, I really didn't have the guts to look at him after his little act, the Coach ripped me off his intense gaze and I hadn't even realized that I was _that _lost in his eyes, my head started to spin a little like there was no oxygen going to my brain, that was when I realized I had forgotten to breath, that might have been one of the most deep almost-kiss I had in my life, not to mention that Edward's effect on me was growing with each passing day, I just don't know what to do with myself, how to break this little charm that he has upon me, I don't even know if I want to.

_It's better to have loved and hurt than never loved at all._

Did I want to fall in love with him? I could, that was a huge possibility, if I could let myself open up to him, Edward wasn't a bad guy, necessarily, but he wasn't one of the greatest either, but what if he was willing to change for me? Would I be willing to trust him with this? With my heart? Well, I would defiantly find out. As soon as I would create some courage and talk to him tonight. _Unless he has his tongue occupied in some skank's mouth._ I couldn't forget however the fact that he tried to kiss me on the seat he makes out with all the girls, I can't let myself be blinded by the fact that Edward Cullen had just tried to kiss me.

The bus stopped and flew right out of my seat, still not gathering the amount of courage necessary to chat with him about what had just happened. When I passed by Alice's seat, she gave me the look, the "what the hell happened" look. I mouthed to her, 'we will talk later' and she nodded, Rosalie didn't even notice me passing, she was too busy sucking faces with Emmett, _so predictable._ I don't even know how the Coach let them sit together.

Once we were out of the bus, all the squad reunited and we made our little pre-game Cheer, which was just to give us luck, or mainly to myself, because I know how most of the girls around here were wishing for me to fall flat on my face from the top of the pyramid, but that was not going to happen.

We didn't have to wait any longer than thirty minutes to get our asses on the field, the cheering of the crowd that was coming from the inside was mind blowing, I couldn't help but feel the burst of adrenaline being shot right through my veins, there was possibly no better feeling than this, the stadium was packed with both College's supporters the game tonight would be thrilling. The players got into the arena making the crowd cheer louder, as we took our places in front of the bleachers our cheering were nearly unnoticed; our voices couldn't get louder than hundreds of people's voices, right?

_Let's go BRU-INS! _

_Let's go BRU-INS! _

_Let's go BRU-INS! _

_Let's go BRU-INS! _

The rest of the game was unreal, yards were ran, touchdowns were made, my throat got sore from much yelling, my pompons were up in the air a few times, me, Alice and Rose hugged with each touchdown made, and we cheered our ass off, just like I promised Edward, and just like he promised me, every time he would score a touchdown, he glanced at me, winking, and I would just blushed into a new shade of red, the connection between us was palpable, even thought we were not together. Nevertheless we won the game, and Blue and Gold week was on the move. During the ride back to the campus all of the bus was cheering along with us and there was no awkwardness between me and Edward, probably due to the fact that we didn't even exchange glances during the ride, or… words. Everyone was having a blast and the guys were bragging about how easy the game was.

"C'mon, those guys had nothing on us little sis." Joshua laughed, ruffling my hair – I had pulled my ponytail down right after the game, my hair lowered in waves until my waist now and it would had behaved, if Joshua didn't like to mess it so much - .

"Joshua, you would never have done anything without us." I released myself from his arms and sunk on the chair next to him, the slut Liz had "given" me the seat. Yeah, Joshua and I were on good terms now. "We rocked, didn't we girls?"

A chorus of 'yes' and 'hell yes' filled the bus.

"See brother? Not everything is up to the players." I raised my eyebrows and put on a mischievous grin on my face. I got up from my seat and walked up to Alice's.

"Hey Al." She lifted her head to look at me. I bent and whispered something on her ear, she simply agreed and got up, letting me take her place on Jasper's side.

"What the hell was that?" Jasper asked.

"Wait and see."

Alice got up, walked to the middle of the bus and clapped her hands together, once, twice, three times, to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys." She raised her voice just a bit so it would reach the very end of the bus, where Edward was in. "So, us, cheerleaders, already figured out what we're going to do to raise money for charity." An evil smile was already set on her lips, the whole team on the bus started to ask what, and the squad to hi-five. "Shut up!" Alice demanded, everyone obliged. "I'm not going to tell you what it is, and don't you even try to get our cheerleaders to tell you, or you'll be missing out on the surprise. Me, Bella and Rosalie will tell everyone, gladly today at the Beta Theta Pi party, so you better not miss it out doing other… _things._"

By the time Alice was finished, even the Coach was smiling. Shoot. The Coach, forgot completely and entirely to talk to him, maybe I should wait until the bus stop, catch him off guard and ask him, I had a feeling that he would willingly persuade Dean Roberts into acquiring our idea. Nobody could resist an old man with puppy dog eyes could they?

I gave Alice's seat back and went to my original seat, on Joshua's side. Man Liz doesn't chill out one minute, does she? She has to be all over him and he has to keenly give in to her. I don't know what my brother saw in her actually, like I said, she was a total Barbie Doll, not of the beautiful kind, more like Barbie Doll gone slut, and my bother – oops, I mean, _brother_ – he was handsome, a ten good inches taller than me, all of his body was build with muscles in all of the right places, blue eyes – from mom - and brown hair until his chin, he never cut the damn hair, I preferred that way anyway.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat and she quickly unlocked her lips from his, I crossed my arms in front of my chest and tapped my feet on the bus floor.

"C'mon Bella, don't spoil my fun." Liz pleaded, I started to laugh.

"Please Liz, remove your coochie from anywhere near my brother's dick, would you? Chop, chop. I don't have much time."

Liz got up, whining and I sat down next to Joshua.

"Damn Bella, you're bossy!" Emmett's loud words were heard and the whole bus laughed.

"That was really necessary Bella?" Joshua sort of sounded a little angry.

"That was really necessary Joshua?" I retort, mentioning his acts from just two minutes ago. "I don't know what you see in her, but all I can do is regret for your bad taste in woman." I finished my sentence with a deep sigh, right before the bus stopped.

"Okay now, I have to go, have to catch the Coach and talk to him about our plans for Blue and Gold week."

"Ooh, which are?"

"Not. Going. To. Happen." With that I started to walk down the passageway and out of the bus, George Waters was already outside, probably walking to his office.

"Coach wait!" I cried for him, he stopped his track and turned on his heels to face me.

"Yes Isabella?" His voice was still husky for a sixty year old man, and he was still quite handsome, most of the girls were afraid of him, but Alice had taught me how to turn men into putty on my hands.

"Coach, I was wondering if we could discuss Blue and Gold week?"

"Oh, yes. I defiantly want to know what you girls are up to."

"It sort of involves the Football team as well. Since next week the game is on Sunday, we were wondering if you would let us do this on Friday night?" I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth and chewed on it.

"And what this would be?"

"Well, an auction." Coach looked at the same time, surprised and intrigued, but yet, interested.

"An auction?" He repeated my words.

"Yes, you see, we are aware that this is no longer high school. But the majority of the students would gladly go out with one of us, so I thought, why not put money in it? We auction the Cheerleaders and the Football Team to go Friday night on a date with the person that gives more money; all the money raised will go to charity."

Waiting for his response to the idea was nerve wracking; he had absolutely no expression written on his face what so ever. My bottom lip was being chewed on again, but all of the sudden, his lips turned into a smile.

"I like your idea Isabella. I'll talk to Dean Torres today, but you girls can officially move on with your plan and surprise the team tonight. Good Luck and Good Night."

I didn't showed on the outside but on the inside I was completely jumping up and down with happiness, and I didn't even had to pull out the big guns, like the pleading and begging and the eyes. Nothing. He accepted, I felt like kissing the old man, but obviously held me back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much Coach. Good night." I could have stayed the night thanking him, but I didn't I had to run to my dorm room and tell the girls the news, yet I went along the way preparing myself to the Rosalie and Alice's questionnaire, obviously Ali had already shared with Rose her assumptions about what had happened on the back of the bus, and Rose was obviously dying to hear it from my mouth and I dreaded the moment with each step, I would probably be tackled down once I walked through the door, perhaps that's why I was standing in front of the door with any bravery to open it.

I sighed deeply and turned the knob only to find them waiting for me sitting on the bed.

"Come here Bella." Alice tapped the empty space on the bed, in front of them.

I groaned and walked to them, sitting myself and taking my sneakers off along with my socks, tossing them somewhere on the room. I crossed my legs Indian style and prepared my ears to the inquiry.

"What happened on the bus?" Alice asked.

"No Ali, don't be so hasty, Bella, we want to know what happened today, start from this afternoon, please?" Rosalie smiled kindly to me. _Evil bitch from hell._

I struggled in finding my first words, wanting for them to quit the story and leave me alone. That was not going to happen, I knew it.

"Well, um… I got out of Bombshelter, and went to the same place I always go to clear my mind, and I didn't know he would come after me but he did, he said he was sorry, and we opened up Lauren's envelope, he really hadn't seen anything in there." I sighed. "Then, I got out of there, claiming that I needed to get to classes soon." I wasn't going to tell them the joke part, where he made me a little uncomfortable. "Then tonight, when I was forced to sit with him on the make out seat… We started to talk, and he, um…"

"He what?" Alice rushed me.

"He um… Triedtokissme." They stood there with confused looks all over their faces.

"Repeat that please? We didn't get a word of what you said." Rosalie could be so annoying sometimes.

"He tried to kiss me okay? On the fucking make out seat!" I let all out. "Isn't it a little obvious? He wants nothing with me, just other freaking panties on his door knob." I buried my head into my hands, my elbows on my knees.

"It's not like that Bella." Alice caressed my arm.

"I'm not stupid Ali. I know your brother better than he knows himself, I just don't know why I let this little fantasy of mine roll along." My voice was muffled by my hands.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised if he kissed you by the end of the game. You two are so oblivious to each other and so obvious to everyone else." I lifted my head to her words.

"You know that Alice's right Bella. It's like you two are made for each other, and I know he doesn't want you to be his fuck buddy or something like that."

I was sitting on the same level of theirs now, our backs to the headboard, Rosalie's right arm around my waist, Alice's left arm over my shoulders, and their other hands holding mine.

"I just don't know what to do you guys. I've never felt like this around someone."

I was comfortable in spilling my guts out to them, I knew they wouldn't tell anyone and they would support me if I decided to continue ignoring those feelings like I've had for so long now.

"Butterflies?" Rosalie asked, I simply nodded.

"Lack of air?" Another nod.

"Flying and forgetting about the rest of the world." Another nod, their arms were around me, hugging me.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared." I admitted at last.

"We won't push you into saying something for him Bella, we know he feels the same way, and we know he won't push you either, but give the guy a chance, isn't he worthy of your credit? I mean, he can be a womanizer sometimes, but I know my brother Bella, better than you think, and I bet he is nervous and thinking he screwed up majorly with you, talk to him, at least say a word to the poor guy."

"I just get so confused sometimes." I lied my body down a little harder than I imagined, and my calculations were all wrong, I ended up hitting my head, full force on the headboard. When the girls started to laugh, I knew our heart to heart was over, thank God for that.

"You okay there?" Rosalie asked, turning her body to look at me.

"I'm lucky today… Not bleeding." I smiled. "Okay, shouldn't we be getting ready for some party?"

"We going to knock the boys out of their minds." Alice attempted to make an evil laugh, but failed miserably.

"They won't know what hit them." And they wouldn't, but I'm sure they would gladly accept the offer.

After that we hit the showers, and got back to our dorms, Alice decided to let me slightly comfortable with myself today saying that she had already picked my clothes and letting them laying on the bed, she wouldn't mess with my hair today only makeup and according to her it wouldn't be something too much, I proceeded to blow my hair dry letting my waves free on my back, once I was done, I noticed that Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, but Alice had already finished her makeup, it was just a hint of pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and pencil, which emphasized the blue color of her eyes even more, her lips were glossy, but transparent, and her cheeks were peach, just enough to outline her cheekbones, to sum it all up, she was hot.

"Sit, Barbie Bella." I laughed and sat on the bed, on my side there was Alice's complete collection of makeup, I barely fit on the bed.

"Where's Rose?" I frowned.

"She went on Emmett's dorm to get her Louboutins, but she's ready already, she was just waiting for you to finish blow drying you hair so she could do hers."

I let out a little 'oh' and shut myself up, letting Alice work her magic on me, it didn't took her more than ten minutes, which was a first time.

"I said it wouldn't be much Bella; don't put that surprise face on me." She said like I was offending her or something, I closed mouth and went to get myself dressed.

In thirty minutes we were all standing in the room, dressed and ready to go, Rosalie had arrived twenty minutes earlier and dried her head, her Louboutins already on.

She was dressed with a belt ruffled cream corset, which made her girls pop out a little bit, khaki shorts with a sash, a big stone set ring – which was her only piece of jewelry – and black Christian Louboutin pumps, don't even need to say she looked smokin', she only had black eyeliner and glossy lips, Alice however, had a more screaming outfit, a blue strapless glitter satin mid thigh bubble dress, glitter platform pump – that made her almost my size, if I was wearing flats – and hoop silver earrings with stones, and then we have old, boring me.

Alice had smoked some black on the end of my eyelids, a lot of mascara, making my lashes seem longer and thicker, and bronzed cheekbones, with glossy lips. She never put much color on my full lips, because I really distasted lipstick, or any kind of makeup that is, but I discovered that Alice could only push you so much.

She dressed me in black latex leggings; I would have a serious trouble getting myself out of it later, no head oversized tee that went mid thigh to me, reversible jersey vest and ruffled booties, thick heels because it would be more difficult for me to just fall down like this. I had placed one diamond stud on each lobe.

We looked hot, there was no way of arguing, even thought I felt less hot than the both of them, but I was already used to it.

I passed my hand through my hair, making it messier just a bit, and heard Alice's deep sigh.

"Okay, which car today?"

"Mine." Rosalie simply said, picking up her key and opening the door, we followed her outside of the building and into the car, which was parked in front, we hopped in and Rosalie drove away.

We got on the frat house within no time, the party was already going on, no surprise, and there were people trashy drunk, no surprise there either.

We got out of Rosalie's red BMW and started to walk down the lawn, some Britney Spears song was playing, people greeted us, and everything, we just smiled and passed by, I don't know why, but I already felt uncomfortable, I knew it wasn't my clothes or anything, just a feeling on my gut, I tried to shake it off and have a great time, tomorrow I would have to finish the paper work and I was not lingering for tomorrow.

We finally found our men, or their men, whatever, we finally found them.

"Damn baby, you're hot." Emmett said, leaning to kiss Rosalie.

"Lip gloss Emmett. Lip gloss." She turned her head to the side and he kissed her cheek.

Alice and Jasper were once again lost on their little world as usual.

"Um... Rose?" I called out to her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think you can give the news to the guys? I see a mic near DJ, you can use it." I smirked at her, and she knew what I meant.

Rosalie quickly made her way through the crowd that was dancing on the front lawn and made her way to where DJ was playing, she whispered something into his ear that made him lower the music and help her on the little stage he was standing.

"Yo, yo, yo! Hear this, hear this. The beautiful and stunning Rosalie Hale has an announcement to make." He winked at Rosalie, if there was a person who could take a compliment well, that person was Rose, and she didn't even blush.

I heard Emmett shout 'HEY' behind me and I giggled, _and I thought he would already be used to that._

"Good Night everyone." Rosalie's melodic voice grabbed everyone's attention, and every single head turned to look at her. A few whistles and a few 'Rosalie you're so fucking hot' later, Rosalie was able to talk again.

"Well, the cheerleaders have a little surprised to you all." She started, winking at me, I winked back at her. "We are going to make an auction on Friday night!" Everyone looked confused. "We are auctioning ourselves and the handsome football team for a date night. The highest bitter wins… Don't miss out, Friday right after classes." Now every people in the room were clapping their hands in excitement. The football team however, looked dumbfounded. _Feeling accomplished aren't we? _

An evil grin played on mine, Rose and Alice's lips.

Okay, only the first part of my accomplishments was done, I would have to look for Edward now, it wouldn't be very difficult, but I didn't even dare to ask the guys or anyone for that matter. I gave the girls one last look and they knew what I was going to do.

I really couldn't imagine my life without Rosalie or Alice, they were my rocks, supporting me on whatever I did and what I chose not to do as well, we were so together but we couldn't be more different, we kind of completed each other, they give some balance in my life, they were there for me when I always needed and I was there for them when they needed as well.

They rubbed my arms and let me go, giving me courage by that simple action. I don't know if I would want to do this if I didn't have their shoulders to cry on later if everything went terribly wrong.

What if I was misjudging his actions towards me? What if all of what he wanted was get into my pants and toss me aside like a used paper tissue? What if all of this, all of what I was doing was going to make everything more difficult on both of us? What if I was about to be the _Mike Newton_ in our friendship? My steps started to slow down by just thinking about it, I was already inside the house, and my mind was getting confused by the second, I was doing all of this the _wrong_ way, wasn't it obvious?

He didn't want _anything_ with me. All of my self confidence turned into self doubt, on the moment I turned my heels and saw his tongue occupied in Lauren Mallory's mouth, his beer bottle in hand. I laughed at myself, at my stupidity, I wanted to run away from there, but I couldn't stop staring could I? I bit my bottom lip for a second, my head was starting to throb, then, Lauren pulled away and he looked at me, I laughed humorlessly, not at him, at myself, and rolled my eyes. In two seconds I was out of there.

* * *

**[EPOV]**

I arrived at the party not long before everyone else, it hadn't even started, and the music was loud, filling my ears, I was looking for _her_ already, I knew she wouldn't be there for another hour or so, but I wanted to talk to her, see her, touch her, _anything_.

_Pussy whipped._

I passed my hand through my hair, letting out a sigh of frustration, I was letting myself get too enrolled in this, there was a huge probability she didn't even want to see my face, nevertheless kiss her.

"She's not here Edward." Emmett said patting my back.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" The sarcasm was heavy on my voice. "Wait, who's not here?" I tried to mend the mess I made; I didn't tell Emmett anything about my new _crush_.

"Bella's not here yet. We're not dumb Eddie; we see the way you look at her. The same way Jasper looks at Alice." I laughed at his comparison.

"I need a beer." And with that, I entered the house.

People still questioned me about why I wasn't a pledge for Fraternity, really? These guys are all too tidy and neat for my taste, alright I was the Captain of the Football team, but I still had bad boy on my blood, never let my leather jacket aside, I made my way indoors and started to look for the kitchen, these playboys might have to Heineken inside their fridge, of course they let the cheap beer to everyone else, but I was less than dumb.

_Ah, promised land._

Not right after I reached the kitchen, and grabbed my beer, I heard Rosalie's voice saying something about an auction, I would ask the guys later, I opened the green bottle and took a sip of it. If Rosalie was here, that meant that Bella was here too, and I really had to talk to her, the house had filled up pretty quickly and everyone seemed to have a good time, I made my way trying to stay unnoticed but I almost bumped into Lauren's fake boobs.

"Sorry." I apologized before trying to make my way out of the house; she grabbed me by the jacket.

"Are you going to ignore me Edward?" _Yes, yes I am, now, let go of me bitch._

"No Lauren, what do you wish?" My hand was on my hair again.

"I just wanted to for you to explain you behavior this afternoon. That was not the reaction I was predicting to the presents I sent you." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and put on an annoyed look on her face. I leaned myself against the wall.

"Look Lauren, I can't play games with you anymore." _Are you really apologizing? It's not like she thought you were in love with her or something._

"Sure we can Edward; there are empty rooms upstairs we can play all sorts of games…" Before I knew it, she pulled me to her and crushed her lips on mine. I was astounded for one second before pushing her away, my eyes met Bella's, she wasn't very happy. I was screwed. I couldn't say anything to her, because she was gone sooner than I could put any words out of my mouth.

"Look Lauren, nothing is going to happen between us, ever again, face it. Today was a mistake and the last time things like this will ever happen; don't try to kiss me… Move on, I'm not the only guy in the world."

"You're the only guy in my world." She tried to make puppy dog eyes, I guess, but that didn't work so much with me, not like Bella.

God, Bella! If I wasn't already majorly screwed up with her, I was even more now. I didn't know what she was thinking or if she was thinking anything. How could I want some credit with her if I always ended up making her trust me less? I tried to kiss her this night and in the same night my lips were all over Lauren's. She was probably thinking that she was another one on my list right now. Good going Cullen.

I pushed Lauren aside and gave her my beer while making my way out of the house quicker than I thought it was possible, I needed to make this wrong right. I had to.

I didn't have to look far, I knew where she was, she liked peace and quiet when she was upset, and by the look on her face earlier, she was truly upset.

I walked out of the house and then to the backyard. Far on the backyard there were two swings, Bella occupied one, and the other one was empty… Mike Newton was beside her, talking to her.

Have I already told how much I _hate_ Mike Newton?

I approached them, Bella had her head leaned on the chain that supported the swing, she didn't look at Mike, but I could tell he was babbling.

"Bella?" I called out to her softly. Mike looked at me, and then she did. My heard skipped a beat. _You. Are. A. Chick._

Her beautiful brown eyes were sad, and she didn't even try to hide it.

"Mike, could you please, give me a minute alone with Bella?" I asked, looking at him, he looked at Bella and she simply nodded, he walked out of the backyard passing by me, I think he wanted to say something, but didn't.

I walked up to Bella; she looked down at her feet now.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked gently.

"Be my guest." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, like she was controlling it.

I sat on the swing next to her and we stood in silence for a few minutes, waiting to see which one of us would be the first one to talk.

"Bella, I-" I started.

"Edward, I-" She started at the same time.

We laughed. "You first." She mentioned for me to talk. We were looking at each other now.

I sighed deeply. "I'm sorry for that."

"Edward, why are you apologizing? It's not like we're together or anything."

That might have hurt a little bit, but it was the simple, plain truth.

"I don't know Bella. It just seemed like the right thing to do? I mean, I did tell you on the bus I had ended everything with Lauren, and then, you saw her kissing me."

She laughed. "Well, I'm sorry too… I don't know why I stormed out of there like that. I had no right of doing so; I don't even know why I am here. I'm not mad at you Edward, I'm not… I'm just upset at myself." I don't think the last part was meant for me to hear, but I heard.

"Mad at yourself? Why?"

"Because I get too caught up on my own illusions." She whispered while getting up and starting to walk towards the house, this wasn't going to happen, I had to tell her everything, and she had to know.

I got up right after her and grabbed her by the wrist.

"What?" Her voice became shaky.

"Bella… I…" I sighed; there was no easy way of doing this. "I had the need of apologizing to you because I care about you Bella; I do… more than you think." I murmured the last part, but I could see in her eyes she didn't buy any of the truth.

"Don't lie to me Edward, I hate lies. What about that little stunt you pulled on me? On the back of the bus, really? That was so _original_ Cullen; I'm not going to be another one on your list… You can't smooth your way in." She was getting mad.

"I'm not laying Bella; this is hard for me to do, to say." I was the one getting mad right now. That was it. Word vomit on the move… Protect yourself. "But I like you okay? I want to be with you, no one else but you. I've wanted this for a long time now; I want to be the only guy in your life." I wasn't yelling at her, I wouldn't want to scare her away or gather attention to the backyard. We didn't need audience.

"Well, I find that hard to believe Edward. Why me? Why me when you have a line gathered behind you, all of the girls that are clearly more beautiful than me. Why me?"

I shook my head in disbelief, how could she doubt herself so much.

"Because you're clumsy Bella. Because you kink your eyebrow when you're mad, and because you crinkle your nose when you're confused or disgusted. Because I get irrationally jealous whenever Newton touches you. Because I've wanted you so long, and with you, I don't need to be the Captain of the Football team, I can be myself with you. I can let go, but I won't let go of you." I was closer to her now, her breathing got erratic and I cupped her face with my hands. "And because you don't think you're beautiful, but you are, and I intend to spend a long time trying to make you see that."

I leaned my head, my forehead was on hers, my nose touched hers, and our mouths were just inches away from one another.

"Edward, what are you doin-"

I didn't let her finish the sentence, my mouth covered hers, the simple touch of her lips upon mine sent an electric shock through my body, and my imagination didn't do her lips any justice. They were warm and soft, and fit mine, like they were molded together, I traced her lower lip with my tongue, asking for entrance, she parted her lips and I let my tongue inside.

_Fuck._ She tasted better than I thought.

Our tongues intertwined themselves in a battle for dominance exploring each other's mouth, her arms left her sides traveled up my chest and locked firmly around my neck, her right hand massaged my scalp, while putting myself more to her, and the other rested right beneath the right. My hands left her face and my arms were mechanically around her waist, pulling her more and more to me, I really wanted to get her out of there and in one of the beds upstairs, but I had to remember myself, this was Bella, not Lauren.

We parted the kiss gasping for air my forehead resting on hers, my body fighting against any kind of distance from hers, a smile played on my lips as well on hers as we looked into each other's eyes.

"I care about you too Edward. For so long now."

She gave me another kiss; this one was smoother and less urgent than the last one. When we pulled apart again, Bella rested her forehead in my chest and my arms embraced her. I felt like a huge weight was lifted off my shoulders, and I was more than glad to find out she felt the same way about me, hell, I was in fucking _heaven._ Being close like this to Bella, just embracing her was enough.

_For now, right? _Shut up.  
_

* * *

_

**A/N2: **Please remember that the lines in Italic are from mean Edward in EPOV, ok? And remeber that Bella is completely messed up. Don't think she gave in just yet. Leave me some love so I can get quicker to the lemons and very much drama.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **I do.

**A/N.** Very quick. **I need ASAP a beta-reader. PM me or something like that.** :) - Share with me your opinions about the cast. Do you like them, or not? PS.: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I won't be able to update for another week now, I know you're all used to my fast updating but it's not going to be possible! O.O I have exams, exams and exams, so I have to concentrate on the books. I'm sorry lovers. It's life. _I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's all Bella. _And Check out my new story - She Will be loved. Link on my profile! Please, please!

* * *

**[BPOV]**

Cold feet? That could describe me at this moment. The aftermath of our second kiss wasn't as beautiful as we thought it would be, we didn't hold hands, we didn't kiss again, we didn't even held each other again. I am upset at my actions, but what could I do? What should I have done? He spilled all on me at one time and I was so into the moment that I ended up saying that I cared about him as well, not a lie, nope. I just wasn't ready and I didn't expect Edward to understand that, neither I expected him to take me back, or forgive my little escapade. I'm not ready. James messed me up real bad.

_I unlocked myself from his arms already aware that my inner debate was showing itself on my face, my mind was a million miles per minute and I didn't know what I was doing, or what I had done. The warmth of his lips upon mine was better than I had ever thought, but I still had my doubts. I didn't know just yet if I could trust him unreservedly._

"_Bella, are you alright?" He asked, brushing my cheek, making my skin go on flames. "Bella?" He tried again; I guess he noticed my confusion state. I didn't dare to look into his eyes; I would give myself away too quickly._

"_Bella, Bella." He cupped my face with his hands. "Please look at me." _

_I looked into his eyes and caressed his arms consequently he let go of my face, I took a step back, my hand passed through my hair and I scratched my forehead, crossing my arms in front of my chest._

"_I, um… I need to go." I sighed, and looked at him once more. His face, his expression was unreadable. I was less than comfortable now. I turned on my heels and walked out. Just like that. I tried to push the image of him standing there, in the middle of the backyard to the back of my head, but I couldn't. _

_Was I stupid or something? What the fuck was I doing? _You're not good enough for him darling, simple as that. _Even after everything he said?_ Oh please! You can't really buy that, can you? Probably every girl he wanted to fuck heard this little speech. Don't get your damn hopes up.

_Yeah, I was stupid, I passed by Rosalie and Emmett, Rose gave me a concerned look as she noticed the tears starting to well up in the corner of my eyes._

"_Emmett, could you drive Rose back please? I have to go back to the dorm. Rose would you mind if I borrowed your car?" _

"_Sure sweetie, here." She gave me the keys. "We'll talk about it when I get home." _

_I let out a small 'okay' and made my way to the car; Edward was faster than me thought, he grabbed my elbow and spun me around so I could face him._

"_What was that?" His voice sounded demanding, I instantly felt irritated._

"_Not now Edward." I simply said, trying to keep my voice under control. "Not now."_

_I made him let go of my elbow and opened the car door, sliding me in. I took off. Chicken style._

And now here I was, lying on my flannel pajamas – flannel bottoms with teddy-bears all over it and a dark gray tank top, the bottom-up flannel shirt was open -, my hair up on a messy bun and several hair locks let loose, glasses on my face, laptop on my lap and pen tapping on my chin. Trying to write something, but nothing was coming out of my mind. I was going crazy. I wanted to toss my laptop on the floor and scream while pulling my hair out of my head, however I didn't, I decided to wait for the girls to come home and I could probably cry. I in just minutes took something that was going completely fine and crushed it. All because of my self-doubt, I couldn't get myself to trust in his words, or to trust in him matter-of-factly. I just… ugh! I wanted to break something, to hit something. I really was messed up beyond words. How would I face him tomorrow? I wouldn't. There was this one little thing that I was good at doing which was _avoiding_. I really was a goddamn master at that. Besides tomorrow was Saturday so, at least that was on my favor.

I quit working, I would try the library tomorrow, or some place I could get myself easily involved with the books. I attempted to ease my nerves by walking around our little place, our dorm wasn't very big, at first, me, Alice and Rose wanted to begin College fresh, no help from our parents, so we gathered our money and the housing offer wasn't so great for the amount of money we had in time, so we got stuck with this bedroom-living room-kitchen all in one, we bought one king-size bed to all of us and we never brought boys home. _House rule_.

Now we were regretting our choice in not accepting parental help, there were so many good housings down the campus that with some help from above, we would move out of our tight place soon and get one without community showers.

I sighed in frustration and took off my flannel top, tossing it to the side of the room. _That's at least one thing to toss around huh?_

Was I really being mocked by my internal voice? Talk about idiocy. Not only idiocy, foolishness, and all the other words, I couldn't think a name bad enough to call myself now. _Stupid whore should do for now?_

I rolled my eyes leaning myself on the desk my hands on each side of me holding onto the desk's edges as my fingers played a gentle drum on the inside of the desk. I guess I was chewing on my lip for too long now, I could feel the slim taste of blood. _Crap._

My IPhone vibrated on the desk announcing that I had a new message. Edward's name was playing on the screen, I felt the butterflies again as I opened the message.

**Bella pls don't ignore me.**

**Hv brkfst w/ me 2morrow. My treat.**

**~Ed.**

I guess he really did hold onto that possibility, but my coward self set the 'avoiding Edward at all costs' plan on the move. I pressed answer and sent to him:

**Cnt. Hv homework 2 do.**

**~B.**

After I was all done with my chickenry I put my phone back on the place where it was and decided that it would be better for my mental health if I walked around, maybe get a bucket of ice from the ice machine down the hall, out little fridge was running out of ice, and when I got back, I would sit on my bed, under the covers and flip through the TV channels.

Perhaps I was too lazy to walk down the hall, so instead, I went on with the second part, and I put myself under the covers and turned on the TV. My mind was restless and I quickly got annoyed by the Food Network, which it was something I liked watching from time to time. I glanced at the clock on the night stand; it had been an hour now, since I did the dumbest mistake in the world. I bit my bottom lip for the millionth time that day, threw the sheets aside, got up and walked up to the window, opening it with all the strength I had in me. The night breeze surrounded me, making me feel like home again. _Home._ And just like that, I knew who I had to speak with.

I grabbed my phone and punched the numbers on the screen before setting it to dial.

"Hello?" Her voice was still groggy and my heart ached I had no idea how much I was missing her.

"Mom?" I don't know why, but tears started to gather in the corner of my eyes, attempting to spill out. How long could I go on without hearing this loving voice?

"Bella, honey is that you?" She sounded worried, Renee had always been the child in our relationship, Charlie and I would always laugh with her, but when something happened to me, her maternal self immediately made an appearance, now it was no different.

I simply made a loud nod, not trusting myself to speak.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" I could already see the picture playing on my mind, she was sitting at the bed now, dad would the grumping and tell her to go back to sleep, a smile played on my lips.

"Yes, I'm fine mom. I guess I just got a little bit home-sick that's all." I lied, the truth is, I needed her help, but she was so romantic, that she would probably tell me to go back in there and kiss that boy again, when my reasonable self told me not to. This time, my heart and head weren't working very much together.

"Oh Bella, home-sick at… 1 in the morning?" She laughed.

"I know mom, I'm sorry I woke you up. I'll let you sleep now. Bye." When I was about to press the button to end the call, I heard her voice calling out to me. Dad had probably awakened with this one. "Yes mom?"

"You don't have to shut your phone sweetie, I miss you, and it's been a while since we haven't talked or seen each other for that matter." I felt my heart get heavier, I knew she didn't mean to put any blame on me, but she was right, it's been a hell of a long time since I hadn't talked to her or dad, I hadn't been in my hometown for a while now, and I missed them, maybe I should go over there the weekend after the last game.

"I'm not trying to get rid of you ok?" I laughed "Let's make a deal?" Renee nodded. "Okay, next week we have all of this frenzy in here, blue and gold week, the final game is on Sunday and I'm pretty sure that I'll have a week off cheerleading after that. So, the next week, I'll gather my things and go spend the weekend with you guys, how that sounds?" That had to be a good idea, I missed them so much, I was sure that dad would have to unfold mom's arms around me, but it would be home.

"Oh honey, that's great!" She squealed. _"Renee! Why are you yelling?" "Shut up Charlie, your daughter just said she's coming to visit us in two weeks. I couldn't help myself." _I heard Charlie grumble something.

"It's okay mom, go to sleep. I'll go too. I just needed to hear your voice."

"You know, you should have this needs much often, like say… tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after?"

"I'm sorry I disappeared for so long, college is getting the best of me I guess."

"Don't worry about your old mom Bella, I'm just being needy, that's all. Oh Bella, you'll never guess!" She sounded a little too excited.

"What?"

"You know that little Ballet studio; you used to dance in here in Manhattan?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nothing about it honey, but your old teacher is running the place now, and I said to her that you were majoring in Law and taking the English Literature minor, she was so proud of you honey!" Renee sighed. "The Studio is really big now in New York and she asked me if you still danced, and I said that you did, I said that you had the summer job in that other studio you used to dance. She asked me to tell you that she's needing teachers for the little girls and whenever you come over here on Summer, she's holding your spot."

"Mom! That's…. I don't think I have enough words! You should have waited two weeks to tell me this."

"Why?" Renee sounded confused.

"I have no one to hug!" I heard the door being unlocked. "Okay mom, now I really have to go, Rosalie and Alice are home, they will drain answers from me. I'll talk to you later about this."

"Okay sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too mom, tell dad I said hi and that I love him too."

"Okay." The other line dropped announcing that Renee had turned off the phone. I did the same.

Before I could congregate my thoughts, Rosalie and Alice walked through the door, their heels clicking with the wooden floor.

I sat on the bed and waited for them to change into their pajamas and remove their make ups before they could join me. We didn't say anything for a while, they just stood there looking at me, and I felt the strange need to look away from their gaze, but I couldn't, not with them.

"Bella, do you want to tell us what happened?" Alice's voice was soft, Rosalie's hand tightened around mine, making me feel more secure than ever.

"I'm not good enough for him." I said this first before I could start to say anything else, I knew the tears would commence soon enough, so I peeled my glasses off my face putting them on my nightstand. "After Rose gave the announcement, I went inside the house to see whether or not I could find him, I wandered around for a few minutes…" I licked my lips nervously and pressed them together. "But I finally found him, lips locked with Lauren's, at first I felt really angry at him for believing he could have changed his ways of the past, but then I just laughed at myself because I shouldn't have felt angry at him, not at him, I didn't even know if he felt the same way about me, but it seemed like I was another one on his list, you know, with the almost kiss that had just happened, he was already kissing Lauren" I tore my gaze away from their cautious eyes. "Anyhow, they stopped kissing, and he looked at me, astonished like I wasn't supposed to see that, I just took off, and went to the swings in the backyard of the house, I'm sorry I didn't go talk to you guys, I just needed some time alone."

They both nodded and squeezed my hands they had taken between theirs.

"My alone time didn't last long enough. Mike Newton came up and started to talk to me, he was really sweet at first, but then, he just started being… Mike Newton. Not long after Edward showed up, he apologized and I asked him why he should have apologized to me. I should be the one to, we were not together or anything, I started to walk up and leave and after arguing a few, he said he liked me, and all the sweet things that come along with a speech like that. Before I could say anything he kissed me." Both girls' eyes were bright but they didn't know why my eyes weren't. "It was so tender and soft and we moved together like our lips were meant to be together." I touched my lips with the memory of it. "I confessed to him that I liked him too, just as much and just as long, I kissed him again, and after we broke for air, he held me close, we got silent, however the comfortable silence became not so much in my mind, I begun to realize that he sweet talked me into that." Their eyes went from bright to angry. "Some feeling in the pitch of my stomach started to bother me. Why would he want anything with someone like me? I'm no good for him Alice; I'm no good for your brother. I shouldn't have let him kiss me in the first place."

Traitor tears running down my cheeks.

"Why don't you let him be the judge of that?" One of her hands left the top of mine and caressed my cheek while whipping the tears away.

"Because I don't know if I can trust him. It's not only because of his past. I've been there, done that. I dated a player and I ended up getting hurt. Literally."

Not many people knew that my relationship with James had been this messy, none of the guys new only the girls, my father and Joshua, fortunately, mom was on a trip visiting the Cullens on that day and Joshua was at a friend's house, however we filled he in later.

"You have to stop to compare every single man in your life to James, Bella. We know he was no good for you darling, but we also know that he made you tougher, and strangely we thank him for that."

"But still." Rosalie continued Alice's speech. "You can't push everyone away like that. It's not fair, to any of us for that matter. You never let anyone in Bella, and you weren't even in love with James, we feel like we are running into a wall with you, let go. You used to be lighter before him, we miss this old Bella." They had sad smiles on their faces, giving me some sort of courage, they were right, I knew they were right, but I couldn't bring myself to believe them, words became sickly twisted in my head if I over thought them.

"I can't deal with this, not right now. I know I twisted something to make it look worse than it apparently would, but I can't deal with this kind of feelings, I promised myself I would push any kind of romantic feelings to the post-college part of my life, ."

"Bella, sweetheart, you're an adult, and we can't make you see this if you don't want to, but Edward is genuinely a good guy, and neither you, nor your sick twisted mind can make that different, he likes you, and I don't think he will quit." When Rosalie finished speaking I sighed deeply.

"You know what's the strangest?"

They shook their heads no.

"Part of me hopes he won't quit on me either."

And with that we turned the lights off and went to sleep, tomorrow would be a long, long day of avoidance.

***

I woke up to notice that neither one of my best friends were in bed with me that morning. I looked at the clock on our nightstand and it read bright, red and bold 9:30 am. Who wakes up before 10 on a Saturday? Well, us probably. They most likely were hanging out with Emmett and Jasper and they wouldn't be back until late, so I had a whole day of nothingness ahead of me. Saturdays after the games, the cheerleaders were given the day off, to do whatever they wanted to do to recover from the game, so the couples usually went out on the weekends and I, single Bella, was left in the dorm to hang out with myself.

I was particularly lazy that morning, I must have tossed and turned on the sheets a good half an hour before gathering the will to lift myself up from the bed. I still had two thousand words to do from my assay due Monday, and today the library would be my home, hopefully I would get lost in another beat copy of Wuthering Heights and just chill there for the rest of the day, at night, ramen noodles were on menu, and I had no complaints about that. If I could summarize my college life so far, it would be coffee and ramen noodles, my meal card was barely touched, since I hardly ever made time for myself to grab a good bite around the campus.

Pushing myself out of bed, I noticed a note next to my cell phone which was strangely turned off.

_Good Morning Sleeping Beauty. We're out with Jazzy and Emmie, if you need anything from us, just ring us, we left real early so we didn't have the courage to wake you up, Alice is still regretting yesterday, besides, you freaking cell phone didn't let us sleep this morning. I guess you were really tired. There's like twenty missed calls from Edward, give the guy a call, take him out of the misery, blow him away with your kissing skills, just don't do anything you don't want to do. Have fun writing your assay. We love you Belly. XOXO – Rose & Ali. _

This could be considered more a letter than a note and Rose's hand written was remarkable, they must have left real soon. I looked at my phone, trying to make up my mind. Should I call him? Should I not? I had been really stupid the day before, but that didn't ease the feelings on me. I turned my phone on, and then it started beeping with messages and missed calls. I just erased them all, not even thinking twice before doing it, my heart suddenly got heavier, I decided to ignore it.

I grabbed a change of clothes, my toiletries and put my black flip flops on, directing myself to the showers, somehow, I don't know why, I always showered at the same time Lauren and Jessica did, their voices echoed on the bathroom which was empty, so, lucky me! It would be only the three on us on that bathroom. _Kill me?_

I placed my toiletries on the sink along with my clothes, removed my flip flops and stripped down from my pajamas wrapping myself up with a towel. Took my Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner in hands along with my liquid body soap and got into the shower, the water was slightly warm, so it loosened my muscles a little. The smell of strawberry filled the air when I could finally eavesdrop their conversation.

"Poor thing, I don't know why he left the party so early, or why he was talking to her. I hear he is in love with someone right now." Lauren said to Jessica, he jaw dropped open before she could close it again.

"Please Lauren! It's Edward Cullen we're talking about. He doesn't fall in love; he's probably just playing with the poor girl… When he crushes her heart, she won't know what hit her."

Those girls had nothing else to talk about did they? I had a sudden urge to stand up for Edward, but I bit my tongue before I could say anything, I don't think I should be hearing their conversation.

"Yeah, you're probably right. He'll end up coming back to us. He always ends up in our bed. Remember that time with that Alicia girl?" They laughed, I felt my stomach sunk.

"Oh, I guess that was probably the best sex we've ever had, I bet she was crying all night long. Boo Hoo. I don't even know why they let themselves get fooled by his 'I care about you' act." Jessica's irritating voice made another two traitor tears fall out of the corner of my eyes. _Like I said sweetheart, you're not good enough for him, face it, accept it. Nothing more than a round ass in his bed._

"The green eyes Jess, always the green eyes." I had to agree with Lauren on this one, how many emotions could he inflict on you by just a look? I had seen it all last night. Care. Devotion. Angst. _Love_. Anger. Everything. How could a girl not fall in love with those eyes.? Or with him?

I turned my shower off and the girls turned to look at me.

"Morning Bella. We didn't see you there." _Thank God. _ I flashed them my fake smile.

"Good Morning girls." I said politely as I started to put my underwear underneath the towel wrapped around my body, after I successfully managed to put it on without showing any of my lady parts, Jessica and Lauren were entangled in their talk again, this time was about hair products, I think.

I put on my denim shorts and white tank top, brushed my teeth, combed and dried my hair before walking out of the bathroom, this was probably the worst shower I had in my life, my muscles were still tensed up from the girls talk, I knew I shouldn't have believed in anything they just said, but still, for the doubtful part of me that conversation made total sense.

Finally I arrived back to my dorm determined to not think about Edward Cullen today, or for the rest of the week. He was defiantly a non permitted subject on my mind. I unlocked the door quickly visualizing and reaching everything I wanted to take with me to the library, my white Apple Laptop, some books and my glasses. The books I chucked them into a backpack, with my laptop in hand and glasses already on my face. I left the dorm, locking the door as I left and walked down the stairs of the building to the housing parking lot, car keys in hand. As I got inside of my beautiful black New Beetle I took off.

My afternoon was pretty much spent between the millions of books. I sat alone at a table on the far end of the library, almost begging not to be disturbed, Mrs. Potts greeted me saying that she was missing me, because It had been quite a while since the last time I appeared there.

Although my nose was in the books, I could feel like someone was looking at me, I shook my head, I was probably getting paranoid. I finished the last two thousand words of my assay, checking it for the third time, I couldn't help but to get anal sometimes, and the third cup of coffee that afternoon – I grabbed them when I got up to stretch my legs – I looked up from the laptop screen just so my eyes could meet green ones, staring intently at me. Blush tinted my cheeks, and I looked away, starting to gather my things around and to get up. He held my wrist, forcing me to look at me.

"Let me go Edward." I hissed.

"Not until you talk to me, I called you at least twenty times, and sent you messages. Talk to me Bella." He whispered. His velvety voice was soft.

"What do you want to talk about?" I sunk back into my chair, closing my laptop so it wouldn't be barrier between us.

"Why did you take off like that yesterday Bella?" He chose a nice place to argue with me, I wouldn't raise my voice inside a library. "After all that was said and done…"

"I couldn't... I-I wouldn't." I pinched the bridge of my nose, sighing deeply and taking my glasses off, placing them on the table. "I can't."

"Wha-what?" He looked speechless; I knew he had got the meaning of my words. "You don't care about me, is that it? What you said to me yesterday… Was it a lie?"

I bit my bottom lip and my nostril inflated. "No Edward. I didn't lie, I like you, I do." He waited for me to say something else. "But I don't know if I trust you."

I took the rest of my stuff and left the table, I was out of the library so quickly that I didn't even realized that I had left my glasses behind. I would pass by to get them back later; I couldn't face him again, not at that moment.

Ramen noodles were my choice of food for that night, since I was the whole morning at the library as well the whole afternoon, I hadn't lunched, and my decision to not think about Edward had gone to hell. I ate my noodles watching a DVD copy of 'Gone with the Wind', sitting on the floor.

_That was a good way to get rid of him at the library,y girl. Good going. You don't need to be another 'plus 1'._

I felt like telling my mind to shut up. Before James I would have trusted my feelings for Edward, I would have kissed him, probably even fucked him, I had to admit that previous to yesterday, whenever I would dream about him, or see him shirtless my panties grew damp, and all I wanted was to fuck him, right then and there and not think about what tomorrow would bring. On the other hand everything was different now, my panties still grew damp, but my urges were more under control and I always put my feelings on the table. James did made me tougher and more cautious and reserved, I hardly ever let anyone new in my life and I hardly open up about my feelings and needs anymore. Ironically I was Virgin Bella. All over again. _Fuck._

My phone started to buzz and I saw a few missed calls from Alice and Rosalie, I had forgotten my cell phone at the apartment. I put my noodles on my side of the bed and got to a debate if I should open the one single message from Edward. Since I was already torturing myself, I figured, why the hell not? And there it was, screaming at me.

**I got ur glasses.**

**Dun worry I'll send them over through Josh.**

**~Ed.**

That was it, not another single word; the message was short, direct and somewhat cold. It stung a little, but I asked for it, I couldn't really hope that he would run after me after what I did to him, could I? It would be extremely selfish from my part, but I wanted him to make me trust him, I wanted to build it up and love him, but I wouldn't, I was too scared of any feeling that would lead to this, the finale was always the same: Someone always ended up with their hearts broken, no matter what. Surely there were the few of us, the lucky ones like Rosalie and Alice who found the love of a lifetime, someone who they could give themselves in, love and live. I envied them.

"Knock, knock." A male voice came from the open door; I looked up to find Joshua leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Josh, come on in." I said softy, he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"Rose and Alice told me to tell you that they will spend the night over the guys' dorms, Jasper somehow kicked Edward out and Emmett kicked me out, and I thought that it has been a long time since our last quality time together. Mind having a sleep over with your bro today?"

I smiled and patted the space on the floor next to me. "Not at all." He came to join me. "Ramen?" I offered him the second chicken Cup Noodles that was beside me, untouched, he took it.

"Fill me in with the recent buzz about your life Bells." Joshua requested, stealing my fork away and starting to eat his noodles.

"Nothing much. I called mom yesterday and she said that my old Ballet teacher wants me to teach there as soon as I finish college, I got excited at the time, but I won't get my hopes up, I still have two more college years, I highly doubt she will wait for me." I laughed, he did the same.

"Anything else?" I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to discuss any more of Edward, my head would explode if I did, so I just went with the second part of the talk I had with Renee.

"Oh yeah. I promised Renee to visit her in two weeks, you know… spend the weekend in Manhattan would be great, there's no beach like LA, but still, its home. I'm pretty sure she would love if you tagged along as well. I know you miss mom's pancakes."

"Yeah, I do. I'll call her tomorrow to tell her that I'm coming too." He had grabbed my hand and placed on his thighs, he was tracing patterns with his index fingers.

Passing time with Joshua was relaxing to me, even thought I loved my best friends, Joshua knew me like no one else, he was my best friend since I was born, and he truly was the big brother, he was overprotective and didn't like any guy I dated, including James, he wanted to know what I did and what I didn't do. It was impossible not to feel loved around him.

"Do you want to tell me anything else?" He raised his eyebrows, I shook my head no.

"Where are you getting at Josh?"

"Edward told me Bella, that he kissed you and he put out his feelings to you, you did the same and then, something went wrong so you pushed him away and stormed off the party like nothing had happened. What went wrong little sis?" His big blue eyes were locked in mine and for the second time that day, tears spilled out to my cheeks. What was this? Me, Isabella Marie Swan, crying over a man? This wasn't me, this didn't happen with me. Men didn't deserve my tears, so I whipped them away.

"Nothing went wrong. I just had an epiphany, a realization if you will."

He looked at me incredulously. "What are you talking about Isabella?"

"You know what I am talking about Joshua; I'm not good enough for him, for anyone. I'm messed up, I'm not beautiful and it's not going to happen. The more I want to Edward to prove me wrong, it's not going to happen, he may seem nice and act nice around me, but what happens when I finally give in? What happens when we have sex and the other day he mysteriously doesn't want anything to do with me? What happens when I'm left heartbroken?" I sighed and the tears were still running free down my cheeks.

Joshua put his noodles aside and folded me into his arms; I cried silently soaking his shirt. I could feel his body tremble when he chuckled without a sound. I looked up at him; he cupped my cheeks and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"You don't see yourself very clearly do you Bells? You never did, and after what that bastard did to you, it has only gotten worse." He brushed a piece of hair behind my ear and smiled. "Trust me on this one, as the only man who will never hurt you in your life – outside dad, of course – you are a beautiful woman Bells, you're intelligent and strong and every man's dream, and I'm lucky to have you as my sister, and to try to put some sense in my big head, but now it's my turn to try to put some sense into yours."

I frowned as her got up, lifting me up with him and putting me sitting on the end of the bed, he started to pace in front of me.

"Bells, you have no idea how much I had to deal with Edward. He was driving me crazy, completely and absolutely _nuts._ Ever since he started to look at you _differently_ he made sure he told me, at first I was as skeptical as you are, I couldn't believe him, Edward Cullen the ultimate womanizer with a schedule, I spent the first month trying to believe him, and it was a hard thing to do, because he would come back to the dorm in the mornings after spending another night in some other girl's dorm, but when he saw you, it was like the world had stopped for him. I got surprised at first, then, I started to believe him. He was asking me for tips and for everything to get to you Bella. The guy has it bad, head over heels for you."

_Cue to deep sighing._

"I didn't know if I should help him or not, but the thing is… it was so authentic Bella, so raw, that I had to help him. The countless amounts of time he spent with you made him hopeful, but he said that when he tried to get too close, or when you were around other people you would push him away and you would act differently, that's why he was still sort of sleeping around, I know it's no good excuse, but he was confused if you wanted him or not and he was trying to forget you. I feel like a chick talking about another man with you Bella…" He laughed. "But it's the truth, he likes you, and I know you like him too. Let him in Bells, let him in. You can't turn yourself into a nun, locked up inside four walls. Love will happen for you, and I think this is a big chance; it breaks my heart to see you throw away something that can be good for you. I may fight with you from time to time, but I love you little sis, and you know I wouldn't be throwing you to some guys' arms if I didn't knew it was safe.

And it is, I swear to God it hurts like hell to see you miserable. Fuck, I'm a chick." I laughed. "Anyways, he doesn't know about James and he thinks it's his fault, and that he is the one doing something wrong. Lift that weight off his shoulder, ok? You don't have to do anything now, but promise you'll try, I know you have a thick skull and everything but remember that I'm your big brother, I want what it's best for you."

I sat there as I tried to digest his every word, this was a complete point of view, I knew that Joshua was Edward's best friend, but I never knew that they talked so much to each other and that those talks were about _me_. I didn't cry, and the voice on my head didn't show up to bring me down, I knew I looked dumbfounded and what else. I let my body drop on the mattress and stared at the ceiling, my breathing was irregular and my heart was pounding so fast on my chest that I was afraid that it would break through my ribs and make my ears explode. I felt something that I hadn't felt in a long time, I felt _loved. _

I'm not talking about the type of brother-sister love I shared with Joshua, I knew it was there, but it was the undiscovered love and I knew I shouldn't get in too deep, I knew Edward didn't love me, but that didn't stop my heart to swell. I just had to make right my wrongs, but I had to give myself time, time to put my thoughts in place, time to re-organize myself and trust my feelings this time, I could trust Edward, I knew I could, and I would, I would let myself have at least this little taste of love on the tip of my tongue. I deserved it after all.

"Bells? Say something. You're starting to scare me." I looked at Joshua, supporting the top half of my body with my elbows.

"Could we not talk about this anymore? Not now at least. I have a lot to digest and this might take days." I laughed and he laughed along.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Your romantic life?" Joshua's eyes widened. "What? I'm quite aware this will take the entire night, but at least it will distract me from mine." I smiled.

"Alright." He grabbed his noodles and sat with me on the bed.

"Who should we start with? Hmm… Let me think…" I rubbed my hands together. "Elizabeth Carter." My voice may have come out a little disgusted.

"What about her?" His voice was muffled from the noodles he had stuffed into his mouth.

"What do you see in her?"

"She's…" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nice."

I raised my eyebrows and laughed. That was the best he could come up with? We entertained each other for the rest of the night, I questioned his taste in woman, he tickled me, we watched Transformers and he told me on, on about how Megan Fox is hot and how he would bang her, I got disgusted and took the movie off the DVD before mental images swamped themselves into my mind, we didn't talk about Edward that night, which was refreshing, he didn't pushed me into making a decision that night, but I knew he hoped I would make a decision soon enough, and I hoped that myself.

In the end we ended up sleeping, Joshua snoring and I muffling the sound with the pillow. Sometimes was just fun to have these kind of nights with Joshua, we ended up being kids again, and coming back to the childhood was safe, you didn't have to worry about heartbreaks and love, neither what tomorrow would bring.

That night I decided I would take a day at a time and only speak to Edward when I was ready, when I felt completely and entirely ready. Hopefully that day would come before he quit on me.

* * *

**A/N2: I'm terribly sorry for the lack of Edward in this chapter, but it was needed. You'll see why. The less you review the longer it'll take me to post a new chapter.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **I do.

**A/N. So, I've made some changes on the previous chapters, that's why I re-uploaded them. Nothing you need to worry about, just warning here that I've returned Bella's major to Law - because they don't have dance major on UCLA -. Just that.  
**

Very quick. **I need ASAP a beta-reader. PM me or something like that.** :) - Share with me your opinions about the cast. Do you like them, or not? PS.: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I won't be able to update for another week now, I know you're all used to my fast updating but it's not going to be possible! O.O I have exams, exams and exams, so I have to concentrate on the books. I'm sorry lovers. It's life. _I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. _And I'm completely sorry for this this whole amount of time to update. **I need someone to help me write LEMONS! **This chapter was a little longer than the others, but I didn't want to break it in two.

* * *

**[BPOV]**

I woke up that next day feeling lighter than usual. I already had a realization in my mind, I liked Edward, I really did and most importantly, I would willingly give in a chance to prove me wrong, but I still had to decide when I would finally break the news to him. Maybe I should send him a message so he won't be feeling like I blew him off. _But you did blow him off, messages or any kind of contact with that excuse for a human being is out of question. _I told my inner voice to shut up, I had made a decision and I would put up a courageous face and wouldn't step back on it. At least I hoped so.

Joshua's snores overclouded my thoughts and my moment of bliss, now I was just annoyed. Why did I let him sleep here in the first place? He was performing the Harmonica right on my ear, so I pushed him off. . . Okay, maybe I pushed him off with a lot more strength than needed, let's just say he ended up on the floor, groaning and I made my best to put my angelic face on.

"I'm sorry Josh." I said trying hard not to laugh.

"You want me out of here don't you?" His voice was sleepy as he picked himself off the floor. "Either that or you're just mean."

"I'm not mean Joshua; it's not my fault I was hearing one of Beethoven's symphonies being played with your snores. Sometimes you can be so loud, you know?" I sustained my upper body on my elbows and tried to take a peak on the side he had rolled off to see if he was okay.

"I wouldn't have snored if you hadn't kept me up last night mumbling Edward's name." Joshua declared annoyingly.

My eyes widened and my cheeks started to burn. I had dreamt about Edward last night, in a very _indecent_ way, doing _indecent _things to him, while he done _indecent _things with my body. The dream was great, not the afterwards though, not after I just discovered I may have moaned his name in front of my very awake older brother. _Oh, my gosh, just murder me now, very slowly and painfully._

"Umm. . . No, I didn't. Stop lying Joshua." He laughed at my shaky voice and poor defense.

"Yes, you did, and if I recall it, it wasn't just one time, it was a lot. You're very lucky it was me lying on the other side of the bed, because if Rosalie and Alice had slept here last night, they would be picking on you as we speak." I was still blushing so hard and couldn't make it go away, Josh had rose fully from the floor now and was standing in front of the bed, arms crossed on his bare chest and both eyebrows raised.

I covered my head with my pillow in embarrassment.

"Why are you like that Bells? I know you like the guy, more like in love with him, 'so in love with him'!" He made the quotation marks in the air as he was evidently repeating something I had said while sleeping. _You don't shut your mouth not even when you're sleeping huh? _

"How did I say his name…? Exactly?" My voice was stifled by the pillow.

"Like any other day, like you were talking with him, or thinking about him, the normal stuff. Why?" He frowned.

"Nothing, nothing." I removed the pillow from my face, and got up. "Okay Super Hero, time to let your sister have some time alone to think." I was practically shoving him out the door.

"Will you at least let me grab my clothes?" He whined while I pushed him towards the door, he grabbed on everything he could get in hands and it was all a pile of clothing.

"There is your stuff! Now shoo! Or I'm going to make you dance your Outrageous choreography!" That threat always worked, before you could say 'Banana Hammocks' he was out the door.

I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't in the mood for happy songs because I was. I grabbed my pink IPod – trust me, the only reason it was pink was because Alice had bought it to me on my last birthday – and placed it on the loud speakers. I started to shuffle through my playlist quickly finding the link that would lead me to my Britney Spears' songs. What? Judge me later; her songs were my happy mood songs, only time when I listened to pop crap. I hit the play button and soon 'Boys' started to play. I had every single album of hers in that little box, from 'Baby one more time' to 'Circus'. I made my way and hopped on my bed, grabbing a hair brush along the way, I started to dance and hop around like a mad woman, singing along with the lyrics. I'm sure many people banged my locked door to demand me to turn the fucking volume down, but I wasn't listening, I was too trapped on my non-burstable bubble. I did heard however when the door was being unlocked, I turned around to see Rosalie and Alice standing there, grinning at me like two fools. I lowered my brush and blushed, before I could notice they had kicked their shoes off and were hopping on the bed with me.

"_You can come take me away, there's no pressure, play all day. Grip me tight and don't let go. Mm papa, love you. Mm papa, love you. You love it when I'm freaking out, things get rough and there's no doubt. You will always be there for me. Mm papa, love you. Mm papa, love you. Now see, I'm Mami and that makes you Papi and that makes us Lavi Ow! __"Mm papa Mm papa mm papa Mmm papa Mmm papa mmm papa Mmm papa Mmm papa mmm papa Ooh." _We laughed as we sang the last words of 'Hmm Papa', they crashed on the mattress and I turned my Ipod off, along with the speakers, before crashing there with them as well. We looked at each other, and started laughing, just like that, out of the blue. I had tears in my eyes by the time we stopped.

I sat whipping my tears away from my eyes, we were all sweaty now. Man how I loved having fun with those two crazy bitches.

"I take that you are happier than yesterday. What happened? A bunny humped on your leg?" Rosalie asked me.

I shook my head no.

"Then what is it? Huh? What happened to make you present me with a round of at least twenty Britney Spears' songs?" Alice was nearly pleading.

"Joshua came here last night after Emmett expelled him from his room." I looked at Rosalie who gave me an apologetic smile. "No, it's not like that. I missed spending brother/sister time with Joshua and he put some sense into my head I think." I took a moment before continuing.

"C'mon Bella! Spill!" Alice demanded. "You're torturing me."

I filled them in on everything Joshua had said to me, not leaving out a single dot. "I decided I'm going to give Edward a chance if he still wants it. I won't blame him if he doesn't though, I don't know when I'll talk to him, but it'll be soon, I promise you guys, but I need time to regroup and trust in myself to do this, so don't push me ok?" My cheeks were burning from the blush and also from my new smile that didn't seem to fade away. "I'm not ready now, but I'll be, sooner or later, preferably sooner than later."

The next thing I knew their arms were around me, Alice squealed and Rosalie said how much she was proud of me, like I was somewhat her young daughter all grown up now. I just laughed at them.

"I'm not saying that I trust him, all I'm saying is that I'm willing to let him make me." I blushed again. "I don't want make this all about me, you know? But I need to trust him before anything. Ooh and that brings us…" They had pulled away and I looked at Alice. "Do you know where he went last night?"

"Uh… Nope." She shrugged. "When I got there, Jasper said he had kicked Edward out, but never told me where he went. I guess he must have crashed in one of the team's room. I dunno." Her eyes lit up a little and I started feeling scary. "Bella, do you realize that you would make everything easier for us if you just started dating Edward?"

I smiled. "Don't go over there just yet Alice, one step at a time, please… And what happened to the no boy policy?"

"I guess that we would just have to change the sheets in the morning." Rosalie answered, we all laughed. That brought me amazing memories from my dream last night. I blushed.

"Okay, we talked a lot, and everything, I'm happy that you guys are happy for me, but I'm going to shower see if I can get anything done today instead of moping around the dorm. Maybe we could check some new housing?" Alice squealed her agreement.

I lifted myself up from my bed, took on my arms fresh new clothes - Ugh, I would have to laundry soon -, and my liquid body soap (in no mood for washing my hair). I left the room waving the girls and when I took my first step out of the room, turning to the hallway, quickly closing the door behind me… A knife stabbed my heart. Alright maybe I am being a little dramatic, but it felt like a slap across my face, a bucked of cold ice spilled on me, and all the bad things.

Edward was leaving Jessica and Lauren's room. I felt slightly betrayed even thought I had no right to feel that way, but in my head that only meant one thing: I was terribly wrong. In all sorts of ways, and in all possible manners. I. Was. Wrong. About him, about everything, I don't know how to put it in words, but I don't know how I felt right then and there, he was fully clothed , leaving their room in the middle of the morning, his hair was disrelished and he looked like a god, but still, that didn't erase the meaning of that scene. _Spending the night at one of the guy's dorm, Alice said? _Well, my ass! I bet he didn't even wait for Jasper to kick him out and grabbed the phone right then and there to call the skanks. I'm pretty sure that when I was done with overthinking, I was started to get mad, my nostrils inflated and I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth, starting to chew on it. I wanted to go up to him and ask him what the hell was that, but I had absolutely no right to, who was I? His girlfriend? I'm not even sure if I was his friend at that point. I didn't know where we stand and it appeared to me he knew very well where he stood. Between those sluts' legs. I felt like hitting my head on the wall and cry out loud how stupid I was and how I was being such an idiot, stupid ass. I realized that I had been standing there too long and he looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Un-_fucking_-believable." I whispered to myself, but I'm pretty sure he heard that. What was up in his ass? One mistake after the other, after the other, and so on. I seemed to be the only one who saw that. Newsflash my friends, I'm not blind! At that point, all of the conversation I had with Joshua the night before had gone to hell, all of my plans to try to trust him had gone downhill.

I passed by him, pretty sure he was about to say something, or even call my name and try to explain his actions, but I just kept walking.

I think that was the fastest I stripped from my clothes and got into the shower, there were strangely no girls with me, thankfully.

How could he? After all he said… _I told you sweet cheeks, he is an excuse for a human being, you just told him no and then he goes and jumps in another bed?_ Shut up. _What? It's the truth. _No, shut up! That was it. How could I blame him if I told him no? I told him to back away, I am the most stupid person in the world, and he could have been between _my_ legs this morning if I was less of a mess. _I'm really starting to get angry at you now, how come you keep making those excuses up for him? Are you in love with him or something? _A lump got stuck on my throat. Was I? I mean… in love with… him?

_You're so blind that you wouldn't see love if it slapped you across the face. _

Cannot argue with that.

**[EPOV] – Previous day.**

Who had I kill to deserve that? Huh? Had I threw stones at the cross Jesus was carrying? Mocked some high being? Anything? I stood there in the middle of nothing for God knows how many minutes after she drove off on Rosalie's car, I stood there looking dumb, with the stupid look on my face, wondering what had gotten into her. Why she left like she did, after the most amazing experience of my life! I am frustrated, and am experiencing a lot of other feelings that I can't seem to name right now.

I got up the other day a little after seven, tired as hell, I didn't sleep quite well, my restless mind kept remembering me about the kiss I shared with Bella, and my body kept remembering me how her body affected me. Jasper was pacing around like a mad man, and perhaps that what was made me wake up.

"What the fuck Jas? I'm trying to sleep here man." I whined, pulling my sheets over my head.

Jasper pulled the sheets down. "I'm going out with Alice today and won't be back until later tonight, and I better not find you here, you really don't wanna see me and your sister do you?"

Great. Really fucking unbelievably great. Jasper had his way with words and I would keep this fine mental image on my head for the rest of my life. "Thank you Jasper, I really appreciate your attemptive to send me to treatment. You're paying." Well, it's fair enough to say that I quit sleeping.

"No problem, as long as you're gone." The bastard smirked at me, and started to gather his things.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep?" I sat on the bed and rubbed my sleep off my eyes.

"I don't know and I don't care crash at Jessica and Lauren's, you know they always have a place for you there."

"Thanks man. You're my best friend by the way, you know that? Because I'm pretty sure you forgot." Sarcasm was heavy on my voice. Jessica and Lauren had stopped being a possibility last night. I was whipped; unfortunately the girl that whipped me appeared to not want any kind of relationship with me. I shook my head to avoid thinking about her, again.

"Anything wrong there Eddie? Couple of days ago you would have practically ran off to their room. Now you're all defensive." He sat on the bed.

_Fuck._ I forgot how well Jasper could read me, or anyone for that matter.

"Some things happened yesterday I'm afraid and I'm a tidy bit… confused. Yeah, that's a good word. I may have fucked some things up." I ran my hand through my already messy hair. _Yawn_. God, I was tired.

"Is this about Bella in any way?" He raised his eyebrows, I mirrored him, and I may have been looking a little more astonished than him. "Well, here's the thing Eddie, only a fool could ignore the way you look at each other, besides, I hear Rosalie and Alice talking about this nearly every single day! Why don't you two just get together already?"

I was speechless. "I-I… She doesn't want me, I guess. Funny huh? How the only person you want to be with doesn't want you back?"

Jasper sat on his bed. "Look, I'm not going to hold your hand or anything and after this girl session we're having here, you better leave the room, but she likes you man, whatever you did, whatever she said, whatever happened, she likes you. I mean that, like I said, I would have to be dumb to not notice this fact." He smiled and got up again, in the back of my mind, I completely ignored the first part of his little speech. Best friend right? Best friend my ass!

"Emmett doesn't know it, does he?"

"He's dumb." Jasper simply said. Poor Emmett, apparently he was the only one blinded in the whole gang.

When Jasper left, I tried to go back to my sleeping form, not happening, my mind kept replaying me last night, ongoing from the words Bella had said, to our kiss, to everything, I tossed and turned, and everything. _You're so fucking whipped. It's fucking disgusting._ Why this internal monologue? Why my internal voice was never coherent with my choices? Let me be whipped, I don't give a fuck. I called her that morning, trying to get her to have breakfast with me, to do something with me and talk about what had happened, I quit after my twentieth call and fifth message. I guess that at some point of over thinking Bella, I finally drifted off to sleep.

Woke up a little later, still tired from the whole event figuring out that I'd probably better get something done, I had this incredible sky height pile of homework to do. I groaned. Sometimes I completely forget how not easy pre-med is. So library would be my choice for the afternoon, after shower and lunch.

Apparently my afternoon started greatly, after I shower and lunched, I hooked up a place for me to spend the night in – nope, it wasn't on the bimbos' palace – I would spend the night with a team mate, but I did however have some things to talk to with Lauren and Jessica, I wanted to make our 'break up' clear for them so they wouldn't pursue any more of me. Not that I am full of myself, but they can be quite clingy when they want to be… which is, all the time, but I would only do so in the next morning, today would be all about school.

Shower: Check! Lunch: Check! And now library. Setting my feet there I was greeted with thousands of books shelves and the library lady telling me to keep quiet. Like I would disturb any other person around here, it was Saturday for God's sakes; nobody goes to the library on Saturdays… That is, nobody but one.

_What the hell?_

Why every thought I have revolves around her? I passed my hand through my hair and made my way to the tables way on the back of the library. I could always use some peace and quiet to be alone with my somewhat disturbing thoughts.

As soon as I got to them, my eye caught something. _No fucking way! _It was her. Bella. My eyes missed the sight, she looked like she was trying to concentrate on something, I felt like a pervert watching her from a corner where she could not see me. Observing the curves of her body, her luscious lips, her bare legs – thank you Alice – and the arcs her breasts made in the tank top in a criminal way. Should I talk to her, should I not? From the way she acted yesterday it was pretty clear to me that she didn't want to talk to me, but I decided to go so I stood up from my seat and walked up to her table, sitting in the chair in front of her.

Her eyes lifted from the laptop, she was pretty much clear someone was standing in front of her now, but when she saw me, she got up and started to gather her stuff around, I held her by the wrist.

"Let me go Edward." She demanded, her voice was sort of threatening.

"Not until you talk to me, I called you at least twenty times, and sent you messages. Talk to me Bella." I whispered softly to her, with no intention of raising my voice even thought it was obvious that we were the only two in the library.

"What do you want to talk about?" Bella sat on her chair again, closing the laptop.

"Why did you take off like that yesterday Bella? After all that was said and done…"

"I couldn't... I-I wouldn't." She looked adorable when struggling with words, but I don't know if I would like what would come up next. "I can't."

"Wha-what?" Her words were like a slap across my face, no, I preferred a lot more if she had slapped me. "You don't care about me, is that it? What you said to me yesterday… Was it a lie?"

She bit her bottom lip, a clear indication that she was nervous. "No Edward. I didn't lie, I like you, I do."But... "But I don't know if I trust you."

She got up and left, leaving her glasses behind, but I highly doubt she would come back to get them, I know her better than this, so I didn't held on to any hopes I might have built, I just got up and left a while after she did, bringing her glasses along for the ride.

So, I get to finish my homework on my dorm, it turned out shit, because my mind kept drifting off to Bella and once in a while I looked at her glasses on my night stand. I had clearly screwed up royally with her, and I didn't know what the fuck I was going to do now. I moved to fast on her, the kiss was a mistake, a good mistake, but still, a mistake.

"Hey, Eddie!" A clap and a slap on the back of my head startled me out of my thinking process.

"What the hell man! Haven't you heard of knocking?" I looked at Joshua. Wrong, wrong sibling!

"I did knock; my fist is hurting from all the knocking I did. I thought you were dead, so I just barged in."

"I see that, so did you get expelled from your room also?"

"Yeah, Emmett gave me the most horrible mental image, so, I don't think I'll be able to enter the room in another few months."

I laughed and patted his back. "At least Emmett didn't give you a mental image of him and your sister."

He raised his brows. "Oh, I wouldn't need Emmett for that. I have you."

I chose to completely ignore his words. "Jasper woke me up practically shoving a porno tape of him and Alice on my head. Thankfully, I got him to stop before it got any worse."

"Jasper huh?"

"Who would figure, that bastard son of a bitch. I'll never be able to look at my sister from the same angle."

"Well, I bet he won't." He held back his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about my little sister's sex life. Where you crashing today?"

"I'm going to have a sleepover with my baby sister, but she doesn't know that yet. I'll put on my best puppy eyes and she won't dismiss me. She won't fucking resist." Well, he must have noticed my sad face when he mentioned Bella.

"Something wrong Eddie? Are you two on the quits again?"

I filled him in the whole story, not hiding a bit, from the kiss to this afternoon on the library. Joshua is a real good listener and gives crappy advices, I never follow them, and when I decide to do so… I get completely screwed up. When I finally finished, because I had to put my insights in everything, right? Anyway, he was pissed to say the least, I asked him if I had done something wrong, he said I didn't, but that he would be having a very serious talk with Bella, I trying to convince him otherwise, but he left the room. Really, I'm starting to wonder what will happen if I get to nail the Swan's feet on the floor… Both Josh and Bella would die, because they have this thing about taking off and leaving you, jaw dropped like no one else does.

I sighed and shook my head to put it in place. Joshua was either going to help me, or screw me over royally, or I really hoped he was choosing the first option, I don't know how much more screwed I could get around Bella anymore.

A few minutes later I packed my stuff and made my way to Paul's room, locking the door on my way out… Hopefully Jasper had forgotten about the keys.

***

The morning rose, and the birds started to sing making me want to shoot them – just kidding – I'm not a morning person, who am I joking?

I got up from the messy mattress I was lying in, went directly to the showers and as soon as I got out of there, I was on my way to the bimbo's palace.

I knocked on the door only once before they opened, but I couldn't help but notice the loud thud coming from Bella's room, I laughed to myself imagining if the one to fall on the floor was her or Joshua, probably her, with her clumsy self.

"Edward!" The high pitched voice came from the door, distinguishable, it belong to Jessica who ushered me inside their room, and put me with the back against the door, before I knew what she was doing, she began to lift the hem of my shirt.

"Jessica stop!" I put her hands away; she pouted her lips and looked at me like a lost puppy dog. _Yeah, like that would work. _"I didn't come here to do this."

"You didn't?" I could feel the surprise in her voice. Was I really only coming here for sexual favors? I knew the answer quite well. _Yes you did. _"What the fuck?" I heard Jessica saying while I was a little too lost in my own thoughts.

There was a loud, loud music coming from Bella's dorm, Britney Spears. Was Alice back already? I shook my head, I was there determined to do one thing and it would be accomplished.

"Umm, where's Lauren?" I wanted to talk to them both.

"She's showering, why? You want her don't you? You don't want me, is that it?" Oh here we go the _psychotic whore._

"No Jessica, I just need to _talk_ to the both of you, that's it." I might have emphasized the word 'talk' a little bit too much. I detached myself from the door and walked to one of their beds sitting on one, my feet firmly on the ground.

Maybe there were a few minutes without talking, which I thanked for, Jessica just kept shooting these weird glances at me, and I just avoided her, I really don't know how she went on without talking, but all we could hear was Britney Spears, I think that five or six tracks later, we heard the door knob being turned and Lauren entering the room, with just a towel wrapped around her body, I won't lie and say that she's ugly, because she's not, and she's hot too, but no reaction to my body see? My dick didn't even respond to the fact that she was just in a towel, if I didn't know I was whipped, I would say I was gay.

"Fucking God damn it! My fist is fucking hurting from banging Bella's door so hard, she won't turn the volume down!" Clearly she hadn't notice my presence because when she did, her hand went to her chest and she gasped.

"Edward! What a pleasant surprise! What you're here for?" I could see her hands working the knot of her towel.

"Lauren… Don't." I stopped her before it got out of hand. "I came here to talk to you."

She positioned herself in the bed in front of the one I was sitting in and where Jessica took a seat as well.

"So, tired of just the booty calls? Came here to know us a little better, huh?"

"Um… Not exactly." I passed my hand through my hair. What on earth did I get myself in the middle of?

"So, what you came here for?"

"Well…" I swallowed a bit more loudly than I wanted. "I came here to say that I won't be spending the evenings with you ladies anymore."

After a brief comforting silence, Jessica was the first one to say anything.

"You're breaking up with us? How can you Edward?"

"Actually, there's no breaking up going on in here. It's not like we're dating."

"But still…" She ran out of arguments. "Lauren?!"

"So it's true then? You're all whipped up?" She chuckled.

"Yes it is, and I have to prove myself to her, so I won't be coming here anymore, and I mean it."

"You mean that? I know you do Eddie. I just hope you will come running back to us once she's done with you. You're a fine piece of meat, that's what you are." Lauren's voice was balanced, but her words didn't make any effect on me whatsoever.

"Yeah, right. Okay so, I guess I'll see myself out." I started to get up and Jessica griped her arms around my waist.

"Please don't go! Don't trade us for the whore you were talking on the party. We'll be nice and better than her."

I unfastened her arms from my waist and walked to the door, noticing that the Britney Spears show had already stopped. I turned the knob and got myself out of the room, taking a deep relief sigh. Like relief would happen anytime soon. I looked up and there she was, the girl my eyes missed, she looked rather disappointed. Her teeth were working forcefully on her lower lip, making a direct connection with my cock. _What the _fuck_?_ "Un-_fucking_-believable." That was all that she whispered, after a long time of staring at me, and I knew I had, once more, fucked up royally. She passed by me, without saying a word.

_You. Are. Fucked._

***

It's been three days… Three fucking and torturing days since the last time I've seen her, or ever heard words coming from her mouth, it's like she's been avoiding me. Why the fuck I have to be the one to have the luck of getting caught in the most compromising positions? I was angry at the world for sure, for the past three days not only I've been too busy with pre-med, I was also busy with practicing, and for the past three days, none of the cheerleaders appeared on the field, my nerves were on wrack for the game, and I was going completely ballistic. I was pretty damn sure that Bella got some way of not having to practice on the field and the gym was were they were, with those lousy bastards of basketball team including… Mike Newton. I shook my head to avoid these thoughts but they were faster than me, imagining him with his eyes all over her was disgusting and I felt bad about Bella.

What infuriated me the most was that she took off that day and didn't even give me the slight chance to explain myself, not that I deserve any waiting from her side, but… God, it was like the whole fucking universe was conspiring against me, besides this whole conspiring shit, we were on blue and gold week, and each day of the week we had something to do, actually we were offered activities throughout the whole hours of the day, Rally, T-shit contests and all the 'show your Bruins pride' shit. I used to love it, but I was too irritated to like it this year, besides, I was on the fucking football team, I had to appear at at least one event per day. Nonetheless I was stuck in my dorm right now, trying to study something worthy while gathering the courage to go to the basketball game we would have in a few hours, I guess it would be a good thing to look at Bella since she was going to be unable to avoid me during the entire game, since my best friends were her best friend's boyfriend and her own brother, I just wanted to be alone with her, since last time I was, things didn't go so well.

Jasper stormed in the dorm making me jump on my seat, and making my laptop almost fall on the floor, I grabbed it before the chance occurred.

"What are you so jumpy for Jazz?" He looked at me, and then just like that, darted his eyes away from mine, this was strange to say the least, something was up, I could tell. "What's wrong? Want to tell me, or do I have to slowly torture you into telling me?"

He laughed nervously. "It's nothing Eddie, chill out. I guess I'm catching on Alice's low caffeine tolerance, no biggie." I decided I wouldn't push, he would probably get mad at me, so I just went back to my chores, and heard his relief sigh. He would eventually crack, I knew him and he couldn't keep a secret from me, he was just like Emmett, they were two peas in a pot, I'll tell you that.

After a few more minutes of silence, he was the first one to speak. "So, you're going to the game tonight?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I? Plus it's a chance to talk to Bella without she being able to avoid me and all the shit."

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you can do it man… Alice's is on me all day talking about your situation." He had sat on the bed and was doing something with his cell phone and yet again… not looking at me.

"Really, and what's she saying?"

"Shit. Too much information. Don't do this with me man, Alice will murder me if I tell you anything."

"Okay, okay… I won't push you… for now. What time is it anyway?"

"It's a little past 5, the game is in an hour, so if you wanna finish that, I'll go, we'll wait for you… Emmett is riding us there… You should probably take your car though, we'll be leaving with the girls afterwards."

I passed my hand through my head, wanting so bad to say that I was leaving there with Bella, even thought I knew it wasn't true. Why does she has to have the most thick skull in the whole world?

"Alright man, I think I'll finish this another time, maybe tomorrow. Oh, are we doing something special on Friday?"

Jasper looked at me like he didn't understand a bit of what I was saying. "Friday?"

"Yeah shithead! The auction, where we're being the objects? I'm pretty sure the cheerleaders will be up to something on their own."

"Oh shit! I completely forgot about this auction. The girls had to pull out this little fucking stunt on us, didn't they?"

"What 'up bitches?!" The door banged on the wall for the second time and Emmett got in the room, collapsing right on Jasper's side, Jasper quickly moved himself to a sitting position.

"How come you're not in your room?" Jasper asked, flipping his cell phone off and putting it on his back pocket.

"Joshua put the sock on the knob, and by that sock's size… things might take a while, so I thought…. What the hell? I'm going to spend some times with my two whipped best friends… gladly neither Alice or Bella are here… not like Bella would be anyways."

Now it was my time to look dumbfounded, how come Emmett knew? Rosalie had told him.. it had to be Rose, it wasn't like they could keep any secret from each other anyways, so I chose that for now, I would ignore the fact that he knew about the Bella whipping me thing and would carry on without talk, I shifted myself uncomfortably on my chair, plopping my feet up on the desk.

"So, what were you two talking about before I came in?"

Jasper looked at me, and saw that I still wouldn't be able to take any word away from my mouth. "The auction, Friday." He simply said.

"Oh no shit! I have this amazing routine! With stripping and everything. The crowd will go crazy and the ladies will go damp on their panties." He said proudly, me and Jasper started to laugh.

"A routine Emmett? What are you? A cheerleader now?" I mocked him.

"Hey, hey! Watch out Eddie, the hotter you look up there, more money the ladies will bid on you, simple math." He tapped his temples with the index fingers.

"How much money do you think that we can make if we learn this dance routine?" Jasper said, and I almost fell flat on the floor.

"I don't know… a lot even. We know the Eddie has two high bidders, don't we?" Emmett had a grin on his face.

"It's not like they'll want to bid on me after I turned down their love."

"Ooh, Eddie… It's this bad then? Man, you are completely whipped." I chose to ignore Emmett's words again. I was getting better and better at this.

We kept on talking and for my disgust, discussing the routine for at least another half an hour, I don't know how Jasper got into this whole thing when he is pretty much the most low-key guy I've ever met. You know, opposites do attract and he'll even step into the spot light to be with my sister, but that didn't exclude the fact that we were going to strip on stage. One of the team boys was with his leg broken, Garrett was his name, so the girls asked him to present the 'pieces' on display, everyone had to write their description, who didn't have the time to… would leave it up to Garrett, and I'm sure nobody had the time to, so we were leaning on his ability to be slightly creative and choosing his words well enough.

"Hey, I think it's time to go." I said, stopping the talking while looking at my watch.

"You guys go, I'll have to call Joshua and see if he's ready." Emmett said, making me and Jasper burst out into laughs. "What the fuck guys?"

"You sounded like a girlfriend or something, besides, you said the Joshua would take time, let the guy do his thing, he'll take a ride with whomever if he wants to go to the game." I said when I finally controlled my spasms.

Emmett shrugged and got up, I grabbed my car keys and got up from where I was sitting, and Jasper grabbed his walled and got us as well, we left the dorm room, and in a little less than ten minutes we were in the parking lot and entering our cars, Jasper rode with Emmett and left me alone with my thoughts. I turned my radio on, Damien Rice was playing one of his depressing songs, it suited my mood so I just let it play, but then the next music was Damien Rice. Had I put his CD on? God I was getting memories wiped out… Anyway, I changed the CD, Nine Inch Nails were more suitable for me at the moment, and my Damien Rice moment came and went. My car was completely stashed with CD's and all the shit, I liked my music well organized, but I had been having no time to do so, so they were all over the place.

Before I could cope with where I was, I had arrived already. The game was being held at the Pauley Pavilion, not far away from our housing, I parked and turned off the radio, getting out of the car and waiting for Emmett to park his Jeep not far away from my Volvo. They were both by my side in a record time.

"The girl's are here yet?" I could say I was a little more anxious than I wanted. Today was a game against USC, it was like this whole week was about UCLA and USC, rivalry ruled, but outside the field and the court, some of us were good friends, I just hope that we win the Victory Bell this year; it'll look stunning in True Blue.

"Yeah, sorry man, they are already inside, the game is almost starting, I'm sorry but there will be no time alone shit before the game."

I ran my hand through my hair, a little bit frustrated, we should have gotten here sooner, after the game she would do something to avoid me, I knew her all too well.

"Let's get inside." My voice was defeated and both Emmett and Jasper patted me on the back, and we started to go direct the long line of students waiting to give their ticket away and get in, I grabbed mine in my back pocket, and delivered, the boys did the same and we were inside.

The place was crowded and the first thing I saw were the cheerleaders in red, practically shoving their pompons on my face, cheering something about USC, on the other side of the court were our cheerleaders, in their fantastic blue and gold skirt and top, straddling all over and putting their legs in the air, my eyes quickly searched for a brunette, her hair was all down today, falling in waves until her mid back, she was bouncing around and moving her hips in a way that should be a crime, I can honestly say that my cock twitched while I was mesmerized by the image. Both Emmett and Jasper were standing next to me, each one of them ogling at their own girlfriend, those girls were going to be the death of us.

We detached our eyes from the view and they lingered for more, but we had to find our sits, and fast, the place was filling up more and more real quickly. Almost stepping on some people, spilling drinks and throwing some popcorn buckets down, we found our place on the bleachers, sitting down and not too long after, the game started.

I could care less about basketball this evening, my eyes were too busy, and I'm pretty sure they never left her, I was looking like some ogling bastard, or psychotic man, but I didn't care, she was there, right in front of me… well, not right in front of me, but she was there, and I would talk to her today not even if it was the last thing that I did in my life. _Dramatic whiner. _I rolled my eyes; here we go again with the inner voice.

"Are you okay man?" Jasper asked noticing my inner fight.

"Oh fuck! Fight, fight, fight!" Emmett started to chant, and I looked at the court, Mike Newton was enrolled in a fist fight with a tall dark man, it read Black on the back of his shirt, and they were trapped in their own little bubble, didn't even notice when they were advancing towards the UCLA cheerleaders, and with the damn luck… Fuck. They fell on Bella, she fell on the floor with them and Rosalie and Alice pushed them away from her, running to see if she was ok, I couldn't see her face from where I was standing, but it looked like she couldn't get up. I looked at Jasper and Emmett, and they noticed my agonizing look, soon enough we were out of there and into the infirmary where Bella would be taken.

"Fuck, the damn thing was so fast that I didn't even saw what was happening before that guy was on top of Bella, I hope she didn't break anything." Emmett said while we were practically running to the other side of the Pavilion.

Rosalie and Alice were outside the little room, I assumed Bella was inside there already, being taken care of.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked, Alice glared at me with an angry look and Rosalie did the same. _What had I done this time?_

"What happened baby?" Jasper asked Alice and she seemed somewhat relieved that he was there.

"Mark was about to dive the ball into the basket and Jacob sort of distracted him, called him something, I don't know, but the next thing I see, they have their fists dancing around each other's face and then they were on top of Bella." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and had the most painful look on her face, it got me worried.

"What happened to her Alice?" My voice was less urgent and softer now.

"No biggie, I think she twisted her ankle or something, no… it was less than that, she won't have to put on a cast or anything like that." I was comforted by her words, because with Bella's luck, she should have gone out in a stretcher, I was damn sure those guys had turned her into a liquid form.

"Thank you. Have I said how much I love you?" We heard Bella's whispering voice and turned all our attention to her, she was talking to a guy, the one who probably took care of her, and I instantly felt jealous. The girls rushed to her side because she was bouncing in one foot. "Hi my girls! Have you met the awsomest man in the whole world?" She was noticeably tipsy.

"Bella, what happened to you?" They looked at her and then at the guy who had the most apologetically look on his face.

"I gave her two pills for the pain, one for today and one for tomorrow, but when I turned around she had already took them both. She'll be out in a bit, but no harm will be made in her system." The guy said. "I'm really sorry."

"Ohh, don't be a ba-by Elric! I feel light, and I owe all to you my darling." She looked up to him and gave him a dazzling smile. Even with too much painkillers on her system she looked fairly beautiful. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Maybe we should go." I wanted to get her out of there as soon as possible, before this Eric guy could deposit any hopes of hooking up with her.

"EDWARD!" She sang my name, detached herself from Rosalie and Alice's arms, and came bouncing to me, throwing her arms around my neck and almost falling flat, making me have to wrap my arms around her waist.

"Be careful now." I whispered in her ear so no one would listen.

"You know what would be fun?" She said when I had put her firmly on the ground, or as firm as she could possibly be.

"What Bells?" Jasper asked. Emmett's face showed he was amusing himself with the scene. I guess he never saw a drunken Bella, actually none of us ever did.

"If we could all ride with Eddie!" She clapped her hands together and tried unsuccessfully to jump. "Wouldn't it be fun?! His Volvo is so cozy and warm."

_This would be definitely interesting._

"No way Bella, you're riding with us." Damn you Alice, spoil my fun.

"Then Eddie has to ride with us!" Bella set her injured foot on the ground. "OOOOW!" And then she started to whine.

"He's not coming Bella, Edward came with his own car, he has to drive it back to the students parking lot of his housing." What the hell was up on Alice's ass?

"C'mon Alice!" She whined. "PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE?" And then, the death of Alice, Bella pulled out the big guns. The puppy dog eyes and pouty lip, which I had to hold my immense urge to take between my lips and suck on it.

Alice rolled her eyes, she was defeated. "Alright, alright, but I'm very upset at you Bella, very, very upset."

Bella bounced off to where Alice was shoved her pompons on her face. "Thank you Ali, I love you so much." Then she turned to me, I stared at my feet. "You don't mind do you Eddie?"

Oh, fuck! I was so amused by the scene that I didn't consider her request, I looked at Emmett and Jasper, with a 'help me right fucking now' face, but they did nothing. Fucking backstabbing bastards.

"I don't mind Bells. Let's just go." My hand passed once more through my hair as Bella came back to my arms, she fit so well in there. She passed her right hand around my neck for support and I wrapped my left hand around her waist, she was less than heavy.

"BYE ERIC!" She yelled to the guy who was probably gone by now.

"Who won the game anyway?" I heard Emmett asking, probably walking hand in hand with Rosalie.

"Like we know! Haven't you noticed at all that we were standing outside as well?" Her voice was cold and harsh, a little too much.

"Easy now love. I was just asking." And he chuckled.

Our walk was a little retarded from the infirmary; to out of the Pavilion and into the parking lot until Emmett's car, I would probably arrange some way to get my car back tomorrow.

"We'll ride here early tomorrow to fetch your car Eddie, don't worry, your baby will only have to sleep outside home one time." Rosalie said reading my mind.

Once we got to the car, Bella was a babbly bubble on my arms, talking about everything and everyone, how the concrete was gray, how Rosalie's hair was blonde, how Alice and Jasper were in love and how Emmett was funny, she even manage to ask where Josh was.

"He's probably in the dorm." Emmett answered hopping in the driver's seat. Jasper hopped in the passengers' leaving me and the girls on the back seat. Bella was happily sat on the girl's laps and I was sitting right next to Alice.

"In the dorm? He's not shagging any skank is he?" She asked, dribbling on her own words a little bit.

Emmett stood silent, and even in the drunken state of mind, she understood the silence.

"It's not Liz, is it?"

"How could it be Liz sweetheart? She was cheering with us today. Maybe the new girl won't even be a skank." Rosalie rubbed her arm, while reassuring her.

"He is a mean boy who is just being mean." Alice said, looking directly at me.

"Yeah, just like Eddie." The words blurted out of her mouth, before she could stop them… I think. Maybe she didn't even want to stop them. "You know Eddie; you've been very, very mean to me. I was going to talk to you and be with you, give you a chance, but then you go and sleep with those skanks?" She really looked adorable while mad in a half-drunk state. The girls looked at me. Oh, so that was what I had done wrong? She didn't talk to me for three days because of this. I wouldn't bother to explain now; she wouldn't remember the explanation later, so instead I just gave her a half smile.

She smiled at me too. "You know, but I don't mind, I really don't mind. I'll let you go if you don't want to be with me." I avoided her beautiful brown eyes that broke my heart even now. How could she be so emotional when tipsy? She was revealing way too much.

"Bella, sweetheart, maybe you shouldn't talk about this right now." Rosalie tried to stop her, and I was glad she did, but Bella wasn't having any of it.

"No, I have to say this now. I like you Edward, I really like you… God, I even think I'm falling for you, but you don't change, I can't be doubting you when you're with me, but you give me simply no choice…. OH! BRITNEY!" Her mood simply lifted and it was like she never talked about that, we all started to laugh at the mood change, Emmett tried to flip to other radio but Bella smacked him in the head and threatened him. Alice, Bella and Rosalie kept singing for the rest of the ride, as soon as we parked in front of their housing, Bella had her head on Alice's shoulder and was asleep.

"Um… How are we getting out of here?" Alice asked looking to Rose.

"Bella, honey… We're home." She shook Bella slightly and she rose her head from Alice's shoulder looking around the car, I took her hand, trying to ignore the electric waves ushering themselves through my body, and took her out of the car, putting her in a standing position, but her legs were like Jell-O.

"Just take her inside Edward, she won't bite you." Alice suggested and I nodded.

Picking her up bridal style, I started to walk to the housing front door; the girls were following right behind me. Bella had her head lazy on the crook of my neck and her breath tingled a little in there, making me have Goosebumps all over the skin, one of her small hands tucked firmly my shirt, like she didn't want to let go. We began to walk up the stairs, and in just little time, we were done, Rosalie unlocked the door, and waited for me to come inside, as I did, I just walked to the bed and lowered my body to put her on it, I had to struggle her fingers a little bit, but managed to take them off my shirt and unwrap the other arm from my neck. "Have sweet dreams my angel." I whispered in her ear, giving neither Alice nor Rosalie the chance to hear, I kissed her forehead and lifted my body up to look at the girls.

"I guess my job here is done. I'll see myself out." I whispered walking towards the door, but Rose grabbed me by the elbow and turned me around.

"Thank you for not pushing her into saying something tonight."

"I wasn't going to take advantage of her feelings in this state, but I need to know Rose, is it true… What she said?"

Rosalie nodded her head.

"She doesn't want to come clean about it Eddie, but she will, eventually, you both just need to stop being so thickheaded and talk to each other."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well, good night ladies, take care of her."

"Bye Eddie."

I waved at them and walked out of the dorm, having the door being closed on my face. This ride was more revealing than I imagined, I just had to talk to her and hear from her sober mouth if this was true, because after today, with all the need to protect her, I knew one thing.

_I was in love with Bella, _and she was _probably_ in love with me.

A huge grin spread across my face.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you liked it, and leave me some reviews... I got really dissapointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter.. Should I open and twilighted thread for this fic? IDK! Just leave me some love to win some more Edward smoochies.**

**I just know you want to press this button underneath.**

**Go on, it won't bite you. Edward might.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **I do.

**A/N. **Very quick. **I to thank to my awsome beta-reader clarinetguardgeek07, this chapter is dedicated to her****.** :) - Share with me your opinions about the cast. Do you like them, or not? PS.: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I decided that you deserved an earlier update because you've been so good to me in reviews. **I need someone to help me write LEMONS!

* * *

**

**[BPOV]**

My head was hurting and my ankle was on fire to say the least. I didn't know what the hell had happened, or why my ankle hurt so bad, my head was heavy on the pillow and I was completely spread across the bed. Where were the girls? The atmosphere in my room reminded me a bit of my dark, drafty classrooms, and then I was reminded that it was Tuesday, and I probably had classes today, but then, I glanced at my clock, it was a little past ten, so that meant I lost classes, or entered coma. What the hell was happening?

The last part of yesterday I remember, I was being dragged to the infirmary right after being hovered by Mike and some Jacob dude, maybe that's why my ankle was hurting, some thing started to make sense, not all of them anyway… I rolled my body so I would be staring at the ceiling. The last few days were confusing to say the least, with all the Edward shit and my fucked up trust issues, I was a complete wrack, I still didn't get thought, why I earned one day in bed.

The white ceiling was making me dizzy, and the pain in my ankle almost forgettable, I knew I would have to get up at some time, I just didn't know when, or how I would face a community shower which I shared with twenty other girls. Fortunately, me and the girls got this good deal, we called our banks – meaning moms and dads – and asked them to do something to move us up to Plazas, preferably Suites, where we would certainly have more privacy and stuff, Rosalie would try to use her mother's alumni authority to give us some privilege, I don't know what the heck she meant by that, but her mother said that by the end of Fall semester – which was yet to start - we would be out of Rieber Hall and into De Neve Plaza, Rieber Vista, Rieber Terrace, Hedrick Summit, Sunset Village or The Hitch or Saxon Suites, whatever one, suited us quite finely. Me and Alice almost kissed Ms. Hale's feet, and damned ourselves for choosing to get housing without parental help… The boys were rather luckier than us, entering UCLA a year sooner and Joshua leaving this year, they were yet in the Halls, but with a Suite guaranteed, they would move as soon as Fall semester began, which would be a in a few weeks, little over three months, they never really talked about it, they would just call our help when they had everything packed, Alice however, was more excited for this moving then the three of them combined.

She was already making plans for our Suite decoration, everything in mahogany, and she would call on Esme's help, Esme was known for redecorating places and they just got… stunning. She had this talent, but she rarely ever put it to use, Carlisle was the working husband, Esme was the devoted housewife, but that never was a problem between the two of them, they were perfectly happy… Sometimes I wondered if such thing happened these days, probably… for Alice and Jasper.

I quit debating on whether or not I should finally get the hell up and sat on the bed, staring at the ceiling a little more would mess up my already messed up head. I passed my hand through my chaotic hair… Or should I say… haystack? I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Alice's number, hoping she would be in a break between classes, thankfully, she picked up on the second dial tone.

"You're up sleepyhead!" Always too bubbly, always too Alice.

"Yeah." My voice was raspier than usual; I hemmed, feeling it a little bit sore. "How long was I out?"

"Probably since eight… almost nine pm of last night, don't worry, you just took too much pain medication."

"Fuck. What happened? Tell me everything." Panic was written across my face because I knew very well what I did when I got in those tipsy states of mind. She laughed on the other side of the line.

"Shush Bella, you said nothing too much. We were all there; you ruined our night you know? We were going out with the boys and the last thing we knew, you were all high and funny, you even tagged Edward along."

My head dropped on the pillow, making the migraine feel the need to make an announcement, my temples throbbed and I let out a pain yelp.

"What happened sweetie?"

"Fucking huge migraine. Would you mind send over some medicine when you're done with your schooling shit? I don't know if I'll ever open the curtains."

"Oh is that so? The sun is so beautiful out here Bella. Anyway, I'll surely bring you some aspirin, or Tylenol, but don't avoid the talk missy, you heard me, didn't you?"

There was no possible way of letting a subject go when you were talking to Alice, she was this little pixie fashionista from hell. "Yeah, I heard you Ali, but honestly… What do you want me to do about it? It's not like I said too much…"

Silence.

"Mary Alice Cullen! What shit did I spill out of my mouth yesterday?" I whispered harshly.

"Okay, you sort of went harsh on him about the Sunday event with the bimbos, and he didn't say anything, he didn't try to argue with you or anything, but one thing I do know."

"Stop with the buildup Ali, what do you know?"

She laughed once more. "He didn't spend the night with the hoes; he was just taking care of some business there."

It was my time to laugh, humorlessly. "Yeah, like I have stupid written all over my forehead. I can imagine what he went there to do with them, I just want to sleep some more, and not have nightmares."

"C'mon Bella, stop being so thickheaded, give the guy a chance, it's not like you gave him any chance of explanation anyways."

_What? _"Repeat that please? Whose side are you on?"

"It's not like I can pick sides Bella, you're my best friend and he's my brother, you're putting me in a difficult situation here Bella, please don't do this!" She pleaded on the phone.

My head complained again. "Okay, I'll probably get back to my sleep and try to forget about my pains and my bandaged ankle… Oh, how come I'm not in class?"

"You're just one lucky piece of shit, that's what you are." I laughed now, I completely loved when Alice used the harsh tone of voice, when I got my way around and she did not.

"What happened?"

"Well, you and your all mighty grades gave you the day off, even if we are like, a few weeks away from fall semester! Anyways, the guy who took care of you last night said that it would be better if you didn't set your foot on the floor for the rest of the day, we talked to your teachers while you were out."

"WHAT? How am I exactly supposed to move around?" What the fuck? I was a completely restless person, and I really didn't feel like hopping myself on one foot around the campus, at least I didn't exactly have to leave my room.

"You don't. Don't move around too much, he said that if you didn't, then on Sunday game you would be good to go."

"Fine, fine, I guess I can do that. I'm getting sleepy all over again. Love you."

"I love you too; just go back to bed-land Peter Panda."

"Watching 'The Pacifier' too much?" I yawned.

"What can I say? Vin Diesel is growing on me. Ciao." And then the other side of the line went dead.

I rolled my body so I would be in the previous position I was before I woke up, my belly to the mattress and my ass being outlined by the comforter. I was out very quickly.

***

I slept a dreamless sleep, nothing to worry about because the mental images of the next door hoes and Edward hadn't popped into my subconscious just yet. I stirred myself in the bed, spreading my legs and arms wider than I thought I could, my cell phone was vibrating with the indication of a new message, my eyebrows were frowned from the sun peeking through the curtains, I popped myself up on my elbow and reached the other hand to grab my phone on the night stand. Joshua's picture was bright and smiling to me.

**How r u Bells?**

**Feel better already? Call me.**

**Ily sister.**

**~J.**

I just loved him, but didn't exactly feel like talking to anyone just yet. I looked at the clock once more, realizing I had slept a little too much, which would probably affect me this night, it was nearly three in the afternoon and the classes were about to finish. I knew there was no way I would take a bath without Rosalie's or Alice's helping hands, because how the hell would I just wrap up my foot in a plastic bag without falling flat on my ass while doing so? I wasn't smelly, but I sure as hell would like a bath. I looked down at the sheets and comforter tossed to the end of the bed and noticed I was still wearing my cheerleader outfit from last night, I know I shouldn't do this, and everything, but I had to get up and at least put me my cozy mid thigh off-shoulder cream sweater, long sleeves to sustain the cold breeze the winter was bringing. The only thing I truly missed about New York was the winters and the snow, yeah, mainly the white snow, something we didn't see a lot in Los Angeles, it was always too hot and sunny all the time. I began to get sweaty just from the thought.

Being as careful as I could possibly be, I got up from my lying position on bed and stood at least a good minute analyzing my bandage. I brought my hand to the desk so it would sustain me. I noticed a few papers that weren't there before and rummaged through them, finding a little note on the end of one. _Hey sweetheart, you were snoring so badly that we didn't wake you up. Passed by on the lunch break to leave you some assignments you were requested in class, that Angela girl gave it to us. Really sweet of her. Make sure you say thanks. There's some food in the mini-bar. We love you. ~Rose. _I groaned, the more I wanted to just stay away from those assignments and tasks, they would always come back and bite you in the ass, not literally.

I hopped myself in one foot to the wardrobe, quickly peeling off any garment I had in my body, except my bra and panties, I examined them… Was I trying to get laid last night? My bra was midnight blue and my panties as well, they had laces and all the shit, one of the many Alice had bought me, maybe she chose them for me? I don't know, last night was still very fuzzy, eventually it would make sense as the time passed by, or when I finally got to talk to Alice. I bent to look at the drawers and finally fetched myself my oversized off the shoulder sweater and passed my hands and arms through the sleeves letting it fall until my thigh, leaving my right shoulder exposed, I decided it was time for damage control. I surely wouldn't take a bath, neither was I presenting the need to spray any more deodorant in my body, but I surely would brush my teeth and take care of my hair. Hopping to the bathroom shouldn't take long; neither would be too hard… Right?

I decided I would let go of my fears and just do it, I grabbed my toothbrush and paste, tagging along my hair brush as well, and hopped out the door. Thankfully classes were still a good half an hour away from finishing and I had time to do my thing without having to explain myself to Alice or Rosalie, but my grumbling stomach made me hurry my pace… or my hopping, whatever.

Arriving at the bathroom feeling exhausted, I leaned myself on the sink for some support, being quite aware that I was completely and totally alone, I closed my eyes and took in sharp long breaths to calm down my accelerated heart beat and my blood who seemed like was trying to create extra veins on my body.

Opening my eyes, I took a look at the mess… I mean me. My hair was all over the place, my eyes were tired and I sure did look like hell, but nothing that couldn't be taken care of. I tied my hair up with an elastic band I had on my wrist, not leaving one single piece of hair trailing out. Water was running from the sink once I turned it on, and the cold water suited me quite well right now. I washed my face at least hundreds of time, and brushed my teeth until my mouth was intoxicated with the taste of mint. Once I was finished and looking more and more like a human, I pulled my hair down, and started to brush it, fortunately, last night Alice didn't put hair spray, or my hair would be worse. My hair didn't take me long and I pulled it up again in a messy bun, leaving some locks falling out especially on my neck. Checking myself once again, I hopped out of the bathroom; I didn't have a lot of time before the hallway filled itself with yelping teenagers that wouldn't guarantee my safety in returning to the bed.

Locking the door after a lot of hopping, I made my way to the bed, trying to calm my system down again. I was pretty damn sure my cheeks were flushed. My stomach grumbled again, but I didn't have enough energy to grab something from the mini-bar. The screams, talking and walking that started to fill the hallway up were pretty damn audible from my room, making my temples throb a little bit, I got up and hopped myself to the window, sitting by it, pulling my knees to my chest, quickly quitting doing so when my feet contacted the floor. I turned my head to peek through the curtains, not having any courage to open them and taking away the comfort of the room, the housings courtyards were filled up with students and parents, after all this quarter the new students arrived and after a few months, parents were still worried. I laughed at the memory of Renee nearly fighting with the Dean, asking him to extend my meal plan.

The hallway became more audible, but the voices were being distinguished now. I could hear Alice, and Emmett's loud roar – which meant he was laughing – but I didn't know at who's cost and why. Alice sounded fairly angry and annoyed; her words weren't notable until she got near the dorm room, or in front of the door, their shadows peering through the door.

"I can't take this anymore. We are seriously over with this cat and mouse thing you and Bella are playing. You want me to ask her if she's fine, ask her yourself!" She whispered, but by the tone of her voice I could see she was meaning every word she was saying.

"Alice, don't do this. You know her; she probably doesn't even want to talk to me." Whoa! Wait. I stopped dead on my tracks; I knew that voice quite well. What the hell was Alice up to?

"Yeah, oh well, I don't care. Actually none of us do. You've got stop behaving like this; you will talk to each other, and decide once and for all. We can't take any more of your complaints and drooling over each other. Just talk…" She just opened the door and practically kicked him inside. "And get this over with!" She took the key out of the hole and locked the door from outside. _Shit. _"When you're done with talking, we'll unlock you. Just don't call us until you've made a decision. I won't be happy."

"ALICE!" I made the fine error to stand up, making my feet hit the floor, full force. I cried in pain. He was there before I could shoo him off. He locked my hand in his and attempted to lift me up.

"Don't be a baby Bella, let me just put you in bed so we can get this over with." His voice was a bit harsh, was I the cause of that?

I let him take me to my bed and sit me there; I passed my hand around my neck and through my hair. "What's this all about?" I thought that if one of us spoke up first we could get that over with like he wanted to.

"I don't know, Alice just told me to drive here because something was wrong, and before I knew, I was being ushered into the room with Alice yelling nonsense at me." He didn't looked me in the eye, he just paced around the room, with one hand tucked inside the pocked and the other touching here and there around the room, but always with his back turned to me, he had taken his leather jacket off and hung it on the door.

"Oh." That was all I could say. I got up from the bed and hopped to the other side of the room, across from where he was, I couldn't stand looking at him and him being in this mood like… Ugh! What the fuck was with the butterflies in my stomach? "So, um… I heard a bit of the conversation and I'm fine. Thank you... For yesterday, and taking in my bullshit. I don't know what I said, but I'm pretty sure you didn't deserve it."

He stood silent, minutes passed by and I was starting to get restless, he wasn't saying anything, and it was making me irritated.

"Say something Edward!" I demanded, no different tone in my voice, it sounded more like pleading. He turned on his heels to face me.

"I said everything I had to say Bella, and you ran away!" His hands were in the air and he let out a sigh of frustration, passing his hand through his hair. "I told you how I felt, I pulled out my cards in the table, and you took off."

"I-I don't know what to say…" And I really didn't, I was confused to be exact. "I don't know how to explain this to you Edward. I'm confused right now, what I'm feeling for you, it nothing that I've ever felt before, it's new and it's scary, and some things happened these past years that makes me being around you more difficult. Being around you like this…" My voice trailed off, and was stepping closer and closer to me.

"I can't promise you I won't do any bullshit Bella, because I am only human… but I can promise you I'll try. I want to be with you, and it's new for me as well, I'm scared because I never wanted to be with anyone like I want to be with you." His voice was sincere, and my lip was pulled in between my teeth.

"You have to understand Edward, I'm a basket case, you don't want to be with me, I'll be no good for you that is my nature, run away when things get rough, I'm a wimp, and you deserve so much better than me." It hurt me to try to get rid of him like that, but he would quickly want to get rid of me as soon as we started dating.

"No you don't understand Bella." He was right in front of me, his green eyes burning on my brown eyes, his fingers trailing themselves up the sleeves of my sweater and finding the bare, exposed skin, leaving burning trails there, making a direct connection with my panties. "I want to be with you, like this, holding you, kissing you, whenever I want, wherever I want and not having to explain my lustful actions around you." His mouth did the sexiest cooked smile. _My smile._ "I won't push you, we'll take baby steps, one thing at a time, but I won't let you push me away, I can't live with that..."

"Don't." I anticipated his next actions.

"Don't what?" His hand froze on the crook of my neck.

"Don't do this, don't…" My voice trailed off again, I was running out of arguments, and I didn't want to have any, it was no news to everybody that I wanted to be with him, I wanted this a lot, but at what cost? "I want to be with you, I do…"

"Then what's keeping you?" His brows frowned and he distanced himself a little.

"I'm confused, I said it to you. I'm a wreck Edward, I'm not good for anybody, I want to tell you why, but I can't. I want to believe in everything you say, because the way I feel about you it's just… overwhelming, and there's no where I rather be than here, in your arms, all day long if it's possible, but I don't want you to waste your time with me, the fucked up girl." I laughed at my words, and looked down when his hand cupped my cheek, melting myself in his touch.

"Hey…" He tucked his finger under my chin, and made me look at him." Don't make me repeat myself Bella…I'm not going to let you push me away. I want to make you trust me, I'm the guy for you, I know it and you know it, because when I'm around you, I'm a complete different person, I can be myself with you, and I'm tired of being someone else."

"Then don't let yourself be you just around me Edward. You don't have to be anyone else, I like you just the way you are." I caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes, I sighed loudly.

"Just give me a chance Bella, please? Let me be with you, just… trust in me." He rested his forehead in mine and we kept looking at each other's eyes, trying to find some reason in his words, some validation in mine. Nothing needed to be said, or done, I closed my eyes trying to figure something out, what to say next, what to do…. Feeling his intense gaze upon me, my heart fluttered, the butterflies were killing each other on my stomach, goose bumps were all over my skin from his touches, my whole body felt like it was being drawn to his, and I loved the way that felt, I loved the way he didn't pushed me into saying anything, and how he just stood there, drawing traces in my arms with his fingertips, one of his strong hands intertwines with my own, another new round of shivers went down my spine.

How could I say no to him? I couldn't just deny love, it was slapping me across the face and I was noticing it, I was experiencing it, even if it was unsaid. It's different when you watch in the movies, read in the books, it's real, and it was in front of me, begging to stay and to let me take it in. I wouldn't deny it, not a second time. I won't make the same mistakes again; I would deal with the complications later. No more procrastinating.

I opened my eyes and there he was, just like an angel, a dream come true. What had I done to deserve such devotion? It was written in his eyes, along with a mix of emotions. If I had to pick my favorite body part of him, it would be his eyes, the way he was looking at me… made my heart want to jump out of my ribcage and my stomach be refilled with newborn butterflies that all they wanted to do was fly. His eyes were questioning me, and I knew just the answer to that.

My free hand wrapped itself around the back of his neck, and pulled him down as my face went up so our lips could touch.

This kiss was so different from the first one we shared. There was no hesitation from my part, only trust and reliance; I put all my feelings in this one kiss, hoping it would be the second of many. He was startled for a minute when our lips touched, but then, he went along with me, we moved in perfect synchrony, his hand left mine his arms were wrapped around my waist, lifting me up so my feet were no long touching the floor. I smiled, but my mouth never left his. In the beginning there was no urgency, we were just enjoying the moment, embracing all the new discovered feelings.

His tongue licked my lower lips, as if asking for entrance, I was more than happy to oblige and I was invaded by his intoxicating scent, tingling on my tongue with each touch, and his tongue caressed mine at first, but then, the kiss became more urgent, more lustful than before, it was like I had no control whatsoever over my body. My nipples were hard from arousal, my panties were damp and I was completely ready for him, my legs wrapped up around his waist, and his mouth left mine and he placed open mouthed kissed along my jaw and my neckline, I moaned in response and he growled.

I could feel his hard groin grinding against my wet center, leaving me completely helpless and breathless. Every sensitive part of my body was throbbing with need and desire. Our mouths met again, and he took me to the bed, laying our bodies in it, his mouth never left my skin as I tried unsuccessfully to put some or any sense in my head, but he did it before me. He stopped kissing me and I felt my brows frowning, he detached from my legs and sustained his body weight on his hands each one on the sides of my head so he could look at me. "Baby steps." He said breathlessly.

My bottom lip was sucked between my teeth as I regained my posture and tried to breathe again. I was completely dazzled. He gave me a peck on the lips before rolling himself off me, and hitting his back on the mattress. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes, trying to catch our breaths.

After a while I looked over him, rolling my body to its side, propping my head with my hand, his eyes were closed and he took long, deep breaths. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

His crooked smile showed. "It's okay, I knew damn well how my body reacted to yours, and I shouldn't have behaved like this." Edward looked at me.

"It's not like you're the only one to blame, you know." I flashed him a side smile.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that, and you need to behave yourself if we're taking this slow." He laughed and I joined him.

But where did this whole new situation left us? I had completely no idea, we didn't mention being boyfriend and girlfriend, and I surely couldn't make this decision by myself, but I didn't want to break the light mood that circled the room; and I sure as hell wouldn't be the first to ask this, I was still getting used to the new.

"You won't leave this time, will you?" He asked me softly, sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hands while his elbows rested on his knees, I could see his tensed up shoulders from where I was laying.

I sighed and moved my body to kneel behind his, completely ignoring the pain, my hands rubbed his back and then his shoulders, I leaned so I could kiss his neck, and inhale as much of his scent as I could. "I won't leave, I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to." I tucked my chin on his shoulder, near the crook of his neck, staying like that.

I shifted in my position, making the biggest error of sitting on my knees; my ankle was pinned up between my ass and the mattress, becoming slightly uncomfortable with the throbbing pain. I winced.

"What? What's wrong?" He was fully turned to me now, worry all over his face. I looked at my ankle and he simply gestured me to sit down, I did as he silently asked me to. "Where it hurts?" Edward asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, taking my ankle between his hands, examining it.

"It's nothing Edward." I tried to take my ankle away from his hands and he just didn't let me do so, instead, he glared at me from underneath his long lashes, however, he kept silent, his hands caressed my ankle and then my calve, in touches that should be considered a crime, I was completely under his spell once again. A fucking sweet torture, I was about to send 'baby steps' to hell.

I sighed deeply. "Stop doing that." He looked at me and didn't say anything, again. I was starting to get slightly irritated. "I'm not leaving Edward, I don't know how many times I have to say it, or what I can do to make you trust me, but I'm not leaving."

Silence. _Fucking God damn it! He was starting to back away. _The feeling went from irritation to agony.

"Shit Edward! Say something!" I demanded, my voice raising a notch.

"I guess I trust you, if you trust me." Edward's voice had a hidden doubt behind it, something he couldn't hide from me.

"What is it, huh?" I took my feet off from his lap and got closer to him until I was sitting right in front of him, cupping his cheek with my hand. "Tell me, please? I can't figure out by myself, I can't fucking read your mind."

Edward looked anywhere in the room but to me, his eyes roamed around, never stooping on my face; I would have to seek the cavewoman in me. "Look at me!" I commanded, holding his face so he couldn't look away from my eyes, his face was unreadable and there were no emotions on his face. That pushed me out of the edge.

"You're not telling me, right? Well, I'm tired of it, everything was fucking perfect…" The last part I murmured to myself, while getting up from the bed. "What happened huh? Was I not clear enough?" I turned to face him, and he looked at me, astounded, right before a crooked grin appear on his face. Oh, not he didn't. "What the fuck are you smiling for?"

Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up and burying his face on the crook of my neck, inhaling me in, just like I had done to him earlier. His breath prickling on my shoulder, I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and pass my hands trough his head, massaging his scalp. He moaned in response.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, voice muffled by my loose hair locks and skin. "I don't know why I freaked out…. You must be thinking I am a huge pussy."

My body trembled with my chuckle. He was adorable. "You're not; I don't think I would put any substantiation in your words if you had left me creating ruts on a fraternity house the first time we kissed."

He kissed my neck, and trailed my skin with the tip of his nose, kissing here and there. I purred. Everything was just so fucking erotic I wanted to fuck him right then and there, not that many things would be a stopping factor.

_Baby steps Bella, remember…. Baby steps, he doesn't want to scare you away._

My feet touched the ground once more, but I never left his arms.

"You're not leaving and I believe you, I wouldn't want any other way…" Edward stopped breathing in me, and looked in my eyes, touching my face like it was a mechanical thing to do, so that every inch of our body was touching, but my body was aching for so much more. _Patience my sweet, be patient. _

Patience…. Yes. Patience was the key to success, we were not fucking but that didn't forbid us from having intense making out sections like hormonal teenagers right?

His eyes were dark with lust, I imagined if he was thinking that way about my eyes as I well.

"What's with the sudden silence?" My voice cut the tensionless air. His face was so close, if I could just stay on my tiptoes…. I was completely at his mercy.

"It's nothing, really nothing. I'm just sinking in the happiness, and all the stuff, and internally thanking Alice."

I smiled at his words; I was doing a lot of smiles in the past hour and a half.

_Wait, what? I'm locked up in the room for an hour and a half with him, _already_?_

I know that Alice asked for us to call her once we were done, but now that I was in his arms, I was never letting go, I buried my face in his chest.

"What is it?" His finger tips caressed my back.

"I was just wondering…. Whether or not we should call Alice." I bit my bottom lip and looked at him, my brows raised with anticipation and doubt.

"Probably not, she would enter the door the minute we called her, and I want you at least some more time for myself." Edward leaned and pecked my lips, my arms held him there.

"Greedy aren't we?" I said against his lips, and he smiled against mine.

"You have no idea." I didn't know how to react at his innuendo; he knew very well that I understood the meaning behind his words. He was _hungry_ for me, just as I was for him.

So I did the first thing that came into my mind. I took his bottom lip between mine and sucked on it, a growl came from his chest in response to my gesture and I wanted to see how much I could make to elicit moans from him. I added my tongue to the kiss, massaging his slowly and torturing, his taste was delectable and I don't think I would ever get enough of it, he moaned inside my mouth while my hands worked furiously on his scalp.

_Score to Bella._

Our mouths moved together like they were meant to fit together, this kiss was nothing but erotic, not filled with the trapped lust inside of us, but with a great amount of passion, he bit my bottom lip lightly, causing electric waves to descend my body and hit my knickers, the tables were turned, when I finally thought I was the dominant one, he came and swept me off my feet, just like he was doing now, exploring my mouth with his tongue and wetting my lips with his tasty saliva. We pulled apart for air, my head was light, but the good thing was that we got to keep ourselves under control…. _Barely._

Our foreheads rested against one another's, and I was panting, for a good cause, but still, would it be like that every time he kissed me? I truly hope so.

"You know, this baby steps thing is going to hell soon enough if you continue to behave like this." He smiled and kissed me once more.

"I'm not the one behaving badly, you are…. My self control is nearly going to hell with your kissing expertise." I didn't mind to burst his ego, not now.

I was having a difficult time in breathing around him and asked myself what tomorrow would be like, when I got completely sensible to his touching and presence. I didn't want him to leave, but I knew that it would happen any time soon, give it or take a few hours. The goodbye hovered on the air, at least for me, but he somewhat felt it too.

"So, do you want to see what's on TV?"

**[EPOV]**

To say that I was at complete and total bliss right now was undermining the situation, Alice was the best little sister in the whole world, and because of her, I had the woman of my dreams in my arms, resting her head on my chest, playing with the buttons of my shirt, with the hidden want to rip it off.

The day started confusing, but it turned out to be the best day of my life, I understood how she felt about me, and about our current situation, I wasn't going to push her, and throw the boyfriend, girlfriend thing on her shoulders, we would both take this decision when the time came, right now, I was just enjoying her presence. Laughing at her clumsiness when she would hit her injured foot on mine or too hard in the bed. It didn't take long for her stomach to become audible, it grumbled and she apologized; blush flushing into her cheek, making the sweet contrast of red in alabaster. She said she hadn't eaten since she woke up so I let her do so, she practically devoured the chocolate cake Rosalie and Alice had left for her, and I licked the chocolate from her lips afterwards.

I don't know why we were behaving like this, but the sexual tension could be cut with a knife, my cock twitched whenever her hips were moving or when she innocently grinded on me. The freaking woman was torturing me, and I was being careful, building up my self control so I wouldn't take her right then and there, her injured ankle presented no obstacle for the arousal I knew both of us were feeling.

She was the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, I didn't know how she could think less of herself. I was breathing her in; her hair had the most mouth-watering smell of strawberries, making me imagine how good it would be to eat strawberries, or any kind of fruit from her skin. I had to stop these images from flooding into my mind, they were making my pants incredibly tight, I didn't expect her next move, but her leg moved up to rest against my hipbone, almost on my belly, and I was very aware she only had that sweater dress on. _Fuck. _Bella snuggled more in my chest, and I knew I was fucked and damned. Could she just stop tormenting me now?

But you know what? This was a game for two to play.

I moved my hands from her hips, and moved her up so her body was on the same level as mine, I turned my body to hers and my right free hand trailed her arm, her torso, caressing the side of her breast through her bra's and sweater's fabric, making her let got an inaudible gasp, her eyes were even darker from lust, so I took that as a permission. My hands continued passing on her hips, her ass, her thigh and then pulling it to wrap around my waist, eliciting a moan from her lips. My cock twitched again.

_Fuck baby steps, fuck baby steps! _

My inner voice chanted in my head, over and over again. It was like I had my personal devil and angel and the angel was losing his battle terribly fast. I fondled her thigh, reminding myself that I wasn't far away from her most likely _wet_ sex.

"God…" She whispered, and blushed fiercely when she noticed I heard, she was completely helpless, her breathing was slowly becoming erratic and tingling my tongue when it left her parted mouth. This woman would be the death of me.

I couldn't take no more. My mouth covered hers again, not waiting any time before slipping my tongue inside of her mouth, she moaned. The next thing I knew I was on top of her, her fingers working on my shirt buttons trying to get rid of them, passing her hands across my bare torso, before sliding my shirt off my shoulders and arms, our lips touched again, I had lifted our bodies so we were both on our knees, my hands went to the hem of her dress, sliding the offending garment off, I stopped kissing her and took in the view, she was wearing the most beautiful set of underwear I had ever seen, she looked amazing in it, it was midnight blue which a bunch of shit in her bra, and lacy boy shorts.

"So fucking beautiful." I whispered breathlessly. She smiled at me, and pulled me in for another kiss, I laid her back on the mattress before putting me on top of her once more.

I guess it's fair to say that we were both sending baby steps to hell, and we were not thinking very much straight, intoxicated by the other's presence and touches, I knew I should have stopped, but like I said, the angel was failing miserably in restraining the devil. The devil laughed with his triumph.

My left hand was making its way down her body, prepared to feel her and to give her some kind of pleasure besides the one I was already giving. I placed open mouthed kisses on Bella's collarbone and my left hand fingers played with the hem of her panties. I don't know if each moan she gave was a restraining one, or an allowing one, and honestly, I didn't give a fuck. I was completely inebriated; savoring the moment like a lion savoring it's pray. Her hands paid special attention to my scalp, the freaking massage she was giving me made my cock convulse harder, and my balls tighten. This was fucking paradise, and then…. Her phone rang. _The moment was over. Fucking cock blocking technology. _

Seek Amy by Britney Spears rang loudly on our ears, and I groaned, rolling myself off her, letting a loud frustrated sigh, rubbing my hands in my face.

The song stopped, but not long after, it began again.

"Could you hand me my phone please?" Bella asked, making me look at her, she was propped up on her elbows, which made her abs contract from her position. She blushed a little, but she didn't make any mention in dressing her dress again, so she stood there, in all of her glory, and I was blatantly ogling her. "Edward? Phone, please?" She asked again, startling me out of my fantasies.

I reached her vibrating and singing phone with my right hand and gave it to her. She picked it up with a small thanks and took it from my hand, the shock didn't passed by unnoticed, it happened whenever we touched, and it didn't seem to tone down with each contact, it only seemed to increase.

Alice's voice was loud on the other end of the phone, but I couldn't exactly listen to her. Whatever she said made Bella sit down, Indian style and pass her hand through her messy hair, sliding the elastic band off so her hair fell freely on her back, making me ogle her again.

"No Alice, we're good, yeah, you can say that we came around our problems and differences." She looked at me with a smile on her swollen lips; I raised my brows at her.

Rolling to my side, I sort of crawled until I was sitting behind her, putting my legs on each side of her. I recognize that I was being quite unfair, but she was releasing this lustful monster in me, whatever I did to her was completely her fault.

I pushed her hair off her shoulders and kissed her bare skin, gliding her bra's spaghetti strap off her shoulders, letting it hang on her arm. Her breath was caught in her throat. I smiled devilishly.

"No Ali, I'm fine, I just sat on my ankle." I laughed a bit, smelling her scent from her bare skin, wishing so much that Alice would stop being a fucking cock blocker and let me and Bella finish our fun.

I kept teasing her during her talk with Alice, her right free hand ended on my thigh, digging her nails through my jeans; it would hurt if I were without those. Here and there I extracted a moan from her throat.

"Okay, I'll see you in half an hour." I frowned and looked at her, resting my cheek on her shoulder, she battered her lashes seductively at me.

"What?" She asked like she hadn't done anything wrong.

I put my head up so I could look at her better, she had the sweetest pout in her lips, I gave her a chaste kiss not being able to resist any longer.

"'I'll see you in half an hour'?" I mirrored her words, making her giggle.

"Well, I'm sorry about that, but we're not to be left alone, I have yet a bath to take and Alice will help me with that, and I'm sure you have homework to do and I have a lot of catching up to do, I can't fall behind if I intend to be in Harvard in two years. Besides, our self control is officially non-existent today." Bella laughed, giving me a peck on the lips. "I mean, look at us! I'm on my underwear and you're shirtless."

"And may I say that this underwear looks fucking amazing on you." I whispered in her ear. "But I think you might look more amazing without it." She blushed.

"Oh it does? Well, I'll have to unfortunately cover it up before Alice barges in through the door. Maybe we shouldn't say anything to them right now…. Maybe we won't be able to hide it from Alice, but could we just keep this between us? At least right now?" She asked me, I didn't feel rejected from her request, I could completely understand her, besides, I didn't mind enjoy her only for myself for a while before sharing the news with the world, so I simply nodded and kissed her again.

"You know however, that by Friday at least our friends will know about it. Jasper is very perceptive, and Alice will probably know by the time she comes through the door, Rosalie will know right after that due to the simple fact that Alice will tell her, you know how my sister cannot hold her tongue." I sighed before continuing. "And then Emmett will find out – Rosalie will obviously tell him – and he will tell Joshua, since Emmett is a gossiping old lady, Joshua will kill me and then whine to you about how he was the last one to learn the news."

I smiled again and kissed her startled self on the cheek, beginning to get up from the bed, once I was completely up, I looked at her, she was still dumbfounded, yet completely hot, she passed her hand through her hair and looked at me.

"Wha-What?" She whispered.

I picked her dress up from the floor and threw it to her, she picked it up and quickly dressed it, and I took a final peek at her underwear and picked up my own shirt, starting to dress it up. She got up from the bed hopping in one foot and I grabbed her elbows so she wouldn't have to do much effort.

"Thank you." She smiled. "And you're right, it'll probably be inevitable to hide you in my closet and as much as I want dearly to spend more time with you, I have to get you out of the room."

I pouted, making her chuckle.

"Don't pout at me." She caressed my lower lip with her thumb. "This is really a weapon you've got there you know? You shouldn't go off pouting at the poor girls; you get them to do _anything_ you want." Bella joked pulling me in for a chaste kiss.

"Anything, eh?" I enclosed my arms around her waist dragging her closer to me.

She smiled and nodded.

"Then I guess I'll have to put my weapon in training, practice is required." I leaned in so I could whisper in her ear. "By the way, there are no girls for me, I intend in releasing my powers, full force on you. Congratulations, you've just became the main target." I nibbled her earlobe, making her tremble, pulled my head away and looked at her. "Are you cold?" I knew quite well she wasn't cold. Bella slapped me playfully on the chest.

"You're completely horrible you know that." She flattered her long lashes, making my heart pound with just that simple movement.

It was unnerving the effect she had on me, I don't know how I would behave myself around her tomorrow, or how would I be able to stay away from her, I could honestly say that tomorrow's classes were damned, she would be everything on my mind, I didn't know if I would see her tomorrow, my day was filled up as much as hers and my Pre-med building was on the southern part of the campus while she was on the northeastern part of the campus, no need to say we were pretty much far away from each other, then tomorrow we would have the auction, I would have to stand in my seat while other creep took her out on a date before I could do so.... Gladly enough we had the week after the game free of practicing for all intents and purposes, and I would be all afternoons and evenings with her as I could.

"Me? Terrible? You're a dangerous little creature and you don't even realize it." I tucked a hair lock behind her ear; she looked down and took in a deep frustrated breath. "Is something wrong?"

Bella looked at me, her eyes were sad. "I…. I'm going to miss you tomorrow." She admitted sucking her lip between her teeth, chewing on it.

It was pretty breathtaking seeing her vulnerable like this, I didn't stop to think what this day meant to her, she let all her guards down to take me in, and I was relieved that she let me, that she was letting me take care of her, I _loved_ her, that was already established in my mind and in my heart, but maybe today wasn't the time or place to say it, it would take time and I wanted to give her the time to feel the same way about me too, because I knew that when the words were finally said, we wouldn't be able to keep our hands off each other, the simple thought made me want to say it, right then and there, but I made calm my hormones, otherwise I would look like a freaking teenager, and that was not wanted, at least not for me.

I captured her lips in a passionate kiss, showing her all my devotion and putting in all my love as well even though I most likely knew it would pass unnoticed by her. As soon as we parted to catch our breaths, she rested her forehead in my chest and I rested my chin on the top of her head, sinking myself in her scent.

"I know the feeling." I whispered.

"I don't want you to go." Bella's voice was muffled by my shirt; I passed my hand through her head, curling the ends of her hair with my fingers.

"And I don't want to go baby, but I have to, otherwise, Alice will kick me out of the room, and I really don't wish to have my butt kicked by her."

She chuckled making her body tremble. "Yeah, that's probably true."

"Oh, shit, I almost forgot." I pulled myself away from her holding her steady before walking to the door grabbing my jacket and taking out her meds and her glasses. "Here's some Tylenol and aspirin, Alice was seriously considering in buying you valium, but I didn't let her." Her eyes widened. "Yes, I know." I agreed giving her; she just put them on her night stand. "And here are your glasses. I'm sorry it took me so long to give them back to you."

She grabbed them. "I'm sorry I was rude to you that day. I wasn't thinking very straight." Bella intertwined her fingers with mine and looked at them.

"It's okay, we're putting all the running away behind us right? It's going to be you and me now."

She looked up to me; her eyes were a mixture of happiness and sadness. It looked like she was dueling on what to say, and how to say it. "Yes," she finally started. "It's going to be only you and me now."

Her words gave me the reassurance that I needed. Tomorrow would be no different than today was, of course without the drama, without everything and probably without Bella. I glanced at the clock realizing that it was a little after eight o'clock.

"You should eat something, order something, I don't know. You haven't eat much today, don't go starving yourself alright?" I said to her, beginning to turn away and head for the door.

"Ay, ay Captain!" She saluted me. "Uh… Edward?" She called me when I was dressing my jacket preparing myself to leave. "Haven't you forgotten anything?"

I frowned looking around the room looking for something I could have possibly left behind. I really didn't get what Bella was saying until she licked her lips. Before you could say 'Willy Wonka' my mouth was hovering hers, I gave her a long and passionate kiss, making sure we both forgot our names by the time we were done kissing.

We pulled apart, out of breath, dizzy and partially satisfied. I gave her one more chaste kiss, and hugged her, burying my head on the crook of her neck and inhaling her scent as much as I could, so I wouldn't be sensitive to her the next day, I wanted her smell fresh on my mind.

"Here's the keys." She opened one of the night stand drawers and gave them to me, so I could unlock the door.

"You knew were they were all the time and didn't release yourself?" I was astounded, to say the least.

"I'm done runing away." She whispered.

Giving her one more kiss on the lips I whispered bye to her and she did the same.

"Have sweet dreams." She wished when I was opening the door after unlocking it.

"They'll all be about you." I smiled and got out of her dorm, feeling fucking ecstatic.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you liked it, and leave me some reviews... more reviews than you left me last chapter, I think I deserve this much!.. Someone open a Twilighted thread for this fanfic?**

**I just know you will click this button.**

**If you do, I promise I'll send your Edward's football protection.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER.** Boohoo, I do not own Twilight. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **I do.

**A/N. **Very quick. **Again, thanks to my awsome beta-reader clarinetguardgeek07, would be nothing without your support****.** :) - Share with me your opinions. PS.: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm sorry I'm not thanking to any particular review, but time is lacking on my hands. I have awsome news tho, next tuesday I'll be out of school for good! That means MOAR time to write, won't do any writing until after tuesday tho, I'm studying to hard**! Links for perfomances in my profile.  


* * *

**

**[BPOV]**

When Edward left the room I couldn't wipe the stupid grin off my face. I bit my lip and wondered what he was doing now, if he was thinking about me too…. all the same, I started to feel like a teenager again, not that I had stopped being one a long time ago. I was still months away from my 21 birthday, after next week we would have the spring semester finals and unfortunately for all of us, we would have no time to see each other. Week before the finals was rather stressful for me, I spent my entire day at the library, all I ate was ramen, when I had the chance to eat at all, and would most likely sleep late at night and wake up early in the morning, drooling on my laptop and marked by my glasses frame. It wasn't pretty. I rarely saw the girls or the guys, and by the end of it, when we would finally have our three month summer break, I would sleep for the first and enjoy the other two.

Things were chaotic to say the least.

My phone rang again that day; I didn't have the chance to guess who it was because I rushed to it, thinking it would be Edward, silly me. After grabbing it on the night stand, I answered it a little too excited.

"Hello?" I said, breathlessly.

"Whoa little sister, what's with the rush?" Joshua said on the other side of the line, I felt slightly disappointed, but quickly brushed the feeling off, I wasn't the clingy girl.

"Nothing! Where the hell have you been?" I asked sitting on the bed, back turned to the door.

"Nowhere and everywhere, you know little sis, I got to take advantage of my last days in UCLA, it's not like it happens every time." This was Joshua's last semester at UCLA; he was getting his major in civil engineering and would be back to New York soon, in three weeks all of his assignments would be done. We had a week and some days to finals, another week so he could receive his diploma, and then his prom. I know right, prom? The whole university was invited, something nostalgic the students invented, it would take place at a hotel nearby, I had no idea where.

"So, have you picked out your tux yet?"

"No, not yet, but I'm sure mom will send over something, she will have to be here, so I guess this annuls our visit this weekend, since it's before finals."

I sighed in relief, I had completely forgotten about the visit. "True. I guess I'll have to pick something up to wear at your _prom_ right?" I muffled a laugh.

"Go on, laugh all you want… You'll be envy when you and your lawyers go all prom-less."

"No way, I think I hated high school prom, and another prom for me wouldn't be such a good idea, but I'm sure me and the gang will be more than happy to delay our summer break to attend your prom."

"Well, you better. I don't know how the students got the permission to do it, but it seems that both the faculty and the alumni thought it would be such a good, interesting idea."

"Don't be all sarcastic about this."

"I'm not… Plus, the theme will be something no one ever thought about before." He chuckled.

"What will it be?"

"Old Hollywood. Creative right?"

I started to laugh. "Really, really creative." I said between laughs.

"You have to find a costume, everyone has to find costumes, and it's annoying really."

"You know, with this whole finding costumes thing, I'm already thinking about bailing on you."

"Don't bail on me, besides, it'll be your chance to wear a gown and blow Eddie's mind."

"I don't think any mind blowing will be necessary." Thank God Joshua was talking to me over the phone, because I was blushing furiously. "What are you going as?" I tried to change the subject, knowing I would have to tell him sooner or later.

"I'm going as John Dillinger, even got myself a pistol." I could picture the smile on his face; he would need some serious gel in his hair. "But don't change the subject…. Are you two on the goods now?"

"Yes." I answered defeated. "We're on the goods."

"Good, I thought I would have to hit him otherwise." Joshua was always protective, but he didn't push me to talk about it any longer. "So, think about your costume okay? And dress nicely; I have someone for you to meet."

I sighed. "Another bimbo?"

"No Bella, she's been in engineering school with me, she's no bimbo, no nothing, and I really like her, so you better just behave yourself."

"Ooh, is Joshie whipped?" I teased.

"No I'm not." He answered way too fast.

"Oh. My. God! You're so whipped!" I let out a squeal, finally he would settle. "Tell me something about her?"

"Don't make me do this Bella… Please?" He pleaded, but I wasn't having any of it.

"Just tell me something about her Joshua, I promise I won't spread the word." I bit my tongue before I could say 'just to everyone you know'.

"She's brunette, brown eyes, and the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She's nice, so… You better let your little sister guard down. Her parents live in New York, and we've been seeing each other since the game night. It was her in my room on the basketball night." Joshua sighed. "She's freaking amazing, you'll love her. I know you will."

I smiled, shifting my position on the bed, putting my feet up and leaning on the headboard. "Well, I don't want to be a bubble burster, but…. How exactly the distance relationship is going to work? You're both seniors, and you're going back to New York…. right?"

"First of all, we're not even dating yet, but there won't be a long distance relationship, she will go to New York as well, her parents are from there and she already has a work guaranteed, just like me. If we're still together on the ceremony, I'll introduce her to mom and dad, vice-versa."

I was truly happy for him, Joshua never talked like this about any girl he dated or hooked up, it was a nice change. I ran my hands through my hair.

"She's different Bella, not like any other girl I've ever seen, I can easily see myself falling for her." His voice was dreamy.

"I'm really glad that everything is working out for you so well Josh. I'm really happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you too little sis, I'm glad you came to your senses."

"Well, Alice sort of pushed me into doing so." I confessed to him, even though I knew I pushed myself into doing this, a noise came from the door and I knew it was the girls, Alice came inside first with a confused look on her face, holding the key between her fingers, and Rosalie was right behind her.

I lifted my forefinger so they would just give me a minute. "Oh well, I have to go now, the girls arrived and we have a lot of talking to do."

"Okay, come by to see me, and not Edward. We will have a blast, another movie night, how about that?" He offered.

"Sure, maybe I can meet the girl before prom. Oh, and before you go anywhere… What's her name?"

"Mila." He answered.

"I like it." I said with a smile on my lips. "I'm looking forward to meet her. Bye Josh."

"Bye little sis." He said and the phone went off, I put it on my night stand and turned my face to see Alice and Rosalie.

"How's the door unlocked?" Alice asked with her brows frowned.

I pointed at the lock and they turned to see my key hanging in there. "You locked us with the spare key, my key was still in the nightstand" I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh well then…" She said a bit disappointed. "He was gone a long time ago, right? You kicked him out, didn't you?" She was facing the floor now, but Rosalie kept her attention in me, and a smile played on her lips.

"No, she didn't." I smiled as well. "How come?"

"I just figured out that if we didn't talk today, we might never do, I would always have some excuse to ditch him, and I don't want to, not anymore." I mirrored Rosalie's smile, just as Alice did as well, they came join me in the bed.

"So, are you two an item now?" Rosalie asked.

I bit my bottom lip. "I don't know…. I mean, we didn't exactly talk about it, and right now, we just want to keep this between us, I don't want the whole campus to know, neither Jessica, nor Lauren."

"I understand you, I'm glad you decided to tell us though, we would be pissed if you didn't."

"Rose, just tell Emmett to keep his mouth shut ok? I'm sure Edward is telling him now, and tomorrow… I don't know how tomorrow will work."

"Tomorrow will be fine." Alice spoke up. "We will have breakfast together as usual; we will lunch together as usual, and not as usual, have a date with someone who is not our boyfriends." She shot an accusing look at me.

"Well, we will just have to do it. It's one night, they'll have to deliver us by midnight and then you can just see _your_ boyfriends."

"Don't forget…" Rosalie started. "That _our_ boyfriends will probably go out with someone who isn't us."

"And what do you suggest?" I raised my eyebrows at both of them, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Carwash on Saturday?" They smiled brightly. "Oh, no. No freaking way! I already talked to the Coach and we will have the auction, besides, there's no problem right? Cheerleaders cannot bid on football players, rules are there to be respected." I would have put my foot down, but that wasn't possible at the moment.

"Fine, fine. Midnight and whatever. We could yet have the carwash you know? I'm sure nobody would see any harm in raising more money. We could do it on the marina and it would be fucking awesome!"

"Thank you but no thank you."

"Okay, okay, fine!" Alice said disappointed. "So what were you and Josh talking about?"

"Well, he was inviting us to his prom."

They both frowned. "Prom?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, apparently engineering students are nostalgic, so they're having a prom themed 'Old Hollywood' so we have to get dressed up."

They eyes were pure glow while I felt like I was telling them about someone who died, they just thought of that as an opportunity to dress up, and play Barbie Bella with me.

"When will it be?" Alice asked.

"Umm… The second week of June I guess. The first week will be the diploma stuff and the second the Prom, he wants all of us there, after this we can enjoy our summer like we want to."

"Oh it'll be fun!" She clapped her hands together. "Besides, I guess that we'll go to my parents' beach house at least for a week this summer."

"How come your parent's always let you alone in that house with Jasper?" That got me fairly intrigued; my father didn't even know the boys always came with us.

"Daddy thinks I'm a virgin, and that Jasper is a gentleman." Alice said, wearing a huge grin on her pixie face.

"You little bastard! Carlisle is so much in denial." Rosalie smacked Alice in the back of the head.

"Ouch, what was that for whore?"

"For being lucky, momma laughs at me whenever I say I'm a virgin." I had to laugh when Rosalie said that, Alice cracked up big time as well.

I finally got a hold of myself and wiped out the tears that escaped. "Yeah Rose, because she knows you're dating with Emmett, who humped your bones the first time he saw you, and she knows her pretty little toddler is and was never a saint, actually, very far from that." I patted Rose on the back.

"You know that you two aren't very far from me you know?" She looked forth and back between me and Alice. "You," She pointed at Alice. "Little Miss 'my dad thinks I'm a virgin but I am a fire in the sack' and you" She pointed at me. "Dearly 'I'm just humping my non-boyfriend bones'" She flipped her hair from her shoulder. "I'm done with this conversation; you are clearly not far from me in the saint scale. If you excuse me, I'm going to take a bath."

"Yeah, me too." Alice said as she and Rose flopped from the bed and started to gather their things to go to the bathroom.

"Uh, guys?" They both turned to look at me. "I was sort of expecting that you would help me in bath? I mean, it's not like I can wet this." I pointed to the bandage involving my foot.

"Oh Bella, stop being silly, of course you can. You don't even have to put it back on, there's an ankle support in the first drawer of your nightstand, and you just need to put it. I think that just another Tylenol for pain and tomorrow you may even put your foot down." I really wished she would have given me the information earlier that would made my life a whole lot easier than it has been for the past hours.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" She shook her head no. "I've wanted to take a bath since I woke up and I couldn't because I had no help with this thing whatsoever." I was getting a little too frustrated right now.

I moved myself from my previous position in bed, so my feet were touching the floor now, I brought my ankle to rest on my knee and started to undo the bandage, it was a freeing feeling, like my blood could finally circulate through my foot's veins again, it tingled a little once I put it out, but I grew accustomed to have a bandage free foot. The girls had already grabbed my toiletries, and I was left to grab my ankle supporter and clothes. I chose for the night my long Jane pajamas, with pink and red stripes. Why my wardrobe was so stuffed with Victoria's Secret stuff? Well, Alice sort of addicted me into it; it was my very guilty pleasure.

"Can we go now?" Rosalie hurried me, and I just stuffed the things in my hands and began to hop in their direction.

"You know, me walking, would me quite easier if the school just had wheel chairs." I blurted out. Rose rolled her eyes, Alice giggled.

I would have to hop because our hands were filled with clothes and shit, I sucked in a large amount of breath and began hoping, not many girls resided in the hallway to laugh at my attempt of being less than pathetic while hoping around.

It's my very pleasure to say that I made it to the bathroom. Just leaned on the sink to regain my posture and put my things on the little bench in front of the showers we had picked for the day, I started to strip of my clothes right away, just as Alice and Rosalie did so too. Each of us entered in a little divided box. The division between showers it was laughable, barely covered our tits or our asses.

I was immediately relaxed when the warm water hit my sore muscles from my back, my legs and my feet. I never realized that I was extremely tired until now. I felt like I was going to fall asleep right then and there, but I held myself up. The smell of strawberries filled the air just as I was shampooing my hair, I felt dirty to say the least, I rubbed myself until the very moment, and turned off the water. My body instantly ached for more.

This whole day has been a fucking roller-coaster of emotions, all this before the clock even hit ten pm, I promised myself not to dribble on my thoughts of what I was to Edward now, it was bright clear that we were together, just not bright clear that we were exclusive. I didn't know if Edward could change his ways around me, or even if he was willing to. There was nothing to change about me, I was changed already. I could feel it when my heart swelled this afternoon, how my breath got caught up in my throat just by his caresses, his gentle touches, and his not so gentle ones. I would be with him _if_ he wanted me to. I just hoped he did.

That night I tried to catch up on some work that has been left for me to do, but the sleep got to me earlier than I imagined. Just right after I popped a Tylenol pill down my throat, my head was beginning to speed up, and making the whole world turn, I was getting dizzy maybe due to the fact that I didn't do much eating all day, I have the vague memory of Alice shaking my shoulder and tried to put me somehow in bed, and Rosalie tucking me under the covers, they both said good night to me, I think I replied to them, I have no idea, then my phone vibrated but it went to voice mail, neither of them both touched it. I was asleep right after that, drowning into my dreamless sleep.

**[EPOV]**

I woke up the next morning feeling fucking fantastic and light headed, I would see Bella for a short period of time this morning, but I would see her, that's all that mattered. After hitting the showers, still a little worried about why she hadn't called me back, I slipped myself into jeans and white polo shirt, white clothing was beginning to be needed in the course and I wouldn't have it any other way. Like all days, I didn't do much with my hair other than passing my hands through it. Right after tying my shoes, I went to check if Jasper was up and running already.

"C'mon Jasper, we have to go." I hurried him, whining.

"Fuck off Edward! They're not running anywhere you know?" He lifted his eyebrow at me, and I sunk back into my bed, waiting for him to get damn ready already. "I know you're all fucking bubbly and excited about seeing Bella today but you have to lay the fuck off, you're the one who's seeing her, not all of us."

Alright, he was right. Maybe I was getting a little too excited, but I wanted to hurry, I wanted to see her, I needed to touch her and be sure that yesterday hadn't been a dream. I know I'm starting to sound like a whining chick, but isn't this how it's supposed to be? The glory of the first love? With the temptations and everything? I'm fucking whipped I give you that, and I don't intend to un-whip myself anytime near.

Falling into my own daydream, I was rather startled when Emmett barged in through the door.

"Awe! My two pussy-whipped best friends!" The smile was bright on his face, if I didn't know him, I'd say he had something on his mind… but this is Emmett we're talking about, and he hardly ever has something on his mind. I'm kidding.

"Say that to yourself." Jasper said while dressing his shirt and finally getting ready to go.

"What?" Emmet faked an innocent look on his face. "I'm pussy-whipped alright; at least I get some, every damn night."

"Oh you did not just do that." Jasper had a threatening tone on his voice, and began to walk towards Emmett, hitting him in the back of the head.

"What the fuck was that for?" He said rubbing his head where he'd been hit.

"Do you have a pea size brain?" Jasper pinched his nose bridge. "Don't fucking talk about her like that Emmett, Rosalie is my fucking sister! For me she is forever a virgin, and I surely don't want to hear about what you do to her or how. Please, just save me from the mental images."

Seeing Jasper snap like that made me hold back a chuckle. He turned away from Emmett and went to grab something on his wardrobe; Emmett turned to me and mouthed: "Every Fucking Day." I rolled my eyes.

"You're just disgusting Em." I got up from my bed and grabbed my car keys. "Well, Jasper if you're going to play dress for my sister all damn day, I'm not sitting here. I'm going _chicas_, so you can help yourself and get a ride with Emmett."

I put my walled in by back pocket and picked up my heavy books from the nightstand.

"Ciao." I waved at them and before Jasper could protest, I was completely out the door.

***

I parked in front of the Kerckhoff Hall in the Central part of the campus where we agreed to meet for breakfast, not long enough, Emmett's big jeep parked on my side, Jasper had an annoying look on his face and I chuckled just imagining the kind of conversation Emmett had Jasper engaged in. It was a wonderful thing that we all were best friends; otherwise I think that Emmett would be long gone. I got out of my shining, silver Volvo and locked it when I started making my way into the Hall.

"I don't know why we even came here." Emmett said when he and Jasper finally caught up to me. "There's too many stairs, I'm going to be lightheaded once we finally get to the second floor."

"Emmett, you are lightheaded already." I commented, earning a laugh from Jasper.

"You know Eddie, you are very funny. I bet that's just what Bella likes in you."

We stopped on our tracks by a honk and break sound; we turned around to see who it was. Alice hopped off the driver's seat of Rosalie's car, followed by a not so happy Rosalie; they both went to the other side to help Bella get out of the car. I could be ogling at her, or fucking her with my eyes, either way, she looked the most beautiful woman I've had ever seen. She wore an off the shoulder midnight blue sweater and ripped jeans, flats on her feet and an ankle supporter. Wait… where did the bandages go?

"Dude, you're so whipped." Emmett tapped my shoulder while whispering.

I tucked my hands inside my jeans to resist the urge to touch her, I knew she didn't want us to go public just yet, and I would respect her decision, I just didn't know how I would stop myself from kissing her in public when I was obviously allowed to kiss her.

She came limping and holding on both of the girls shoulders. Emmett shooed them off.

"I'll take it from here." Bella hadn't looked at me just yet, but she unwillingly released the girls to be swept off her feet by Emmett, a yelp came from her and she started to laugh, this was music to my ears.

And then our eyes met, we didn't say anything, I kept walking behind Emmett, looking carefully at her, she looked like she was studying my expression, and then, a smile played on her lips, a smile meant for me, and I knew she hadn't backed away, we were still at the same spot we left yesterday, it would just be as hard for her to not touch me as would it be for me. Maybe we could sneak off, or I could steal a kiss or two when nobody was watching. I passed my hand through my hair as my mind played all the possibilities to me. I should be the one carrying her not Emmett, the hint of jealousy quickly swept off when I remembered that she was mine, and I would claim her like the caveman I was… just not in public. Not yet.

"Put me down you big oaf!" Bella squirmed in his arms, and Emmett just laughed.

"C'mon Bells, I'm just helping you here." He held on her tighter, which made her laugh even more. "This of me as your personal wheel chair, I know you'd rather be in Eddie's arms, but the non-public thing with you guys made you get stuck with me."

Bella bit her plump lips and her cheeks started to get rosy. Her eyes turned to me and she mouthed "Sorry." I bit back a laugh and mouthed: "No problem." Back. Emmett had a really good way with words.

"Well, I expect you not to gossip around like the old lady you are." Bella spat back. Her brow raised and before we knew, we were finally on the second floor. "I think I can limp my way to the seat, thank you very much."

Emmett put her on the ground and she adjusted her clothes, passing her hand through her hair. Bella just glared at him.

"Where's my brother anyways?" She looked at each of us, with a questioning look on her face.

"Your brother is nowhere to be seen, I think he's out with that chick again… What's her name…? Um…"

"Mila, Em, her name is Mila." She looked at me once more, I fought my very body not to wrap my arms around her and sink myself in her smell again.

"Yeah, Mila… he said something about spending the morning with her, whatsoever. Oh, he said for you to call him if you needed anything."

Bella nodded and started to walk towards the nearest table. I couldn't hold back the need to touch her, so I wrapped my arm around her waist and her arm was around my neck for support.

"Thank you." She whispered to me, her big brown eyes melting in my own. How in the world could she do that to me? I was a puppy on a leash around her.

I wanted to nuzzle my head in the crook of her neck and really embrace her, but I just nodded instead and whispered back. "I missed you."

Another smile made her lips wide. "I missed you too."

"You have no idea how much I have to hold myself back and not kiss you right here and now."

She pouted. Why did she have to make everything so damn difficult? "You have no idea how I'm holding _myself_ back." Bella replied and I'm pretty sure a growl came from my chest, she chuckled.

I sat her on a chair and sat myself on one right next to hers, our hands were very intertwined below the table, and no one could see. My fingers traced lazy patterns on the palm of her hand; I could see her eyelids threatening to give away.

"Wake up Bells." Jasper snapped his fingers in front of her, making her shake her head and rub her eyes with her free hands.

"You didn't sleep well?" I asked her turning my head to look in her eyes. Now that she had stopped she was really looking tired.

"I did, I just don't know why I feel so damn dizzy." She released her hand from my touches and buried her face into her both hands, her stomach grumbled, giving away what she needed.

"You didn't eat yesterday, did you?" I asked softly. She shook her head no, still not lifting up her face. I got up and went to the nearest waitress, ordering a pancakes and some juice for Bella and a bagel for myself.

When I sat back on the table, everyone was looking at me, except for Bella who was trying to take the dizziness away. "What?"

"They are so cute Jazzy." Alice was the first one to speak up, making me blush.

"Why don't you do sweet things to like that you ogre?" Rosalie slapped Emmett on the chest, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Way to go Eddie put us on their black list."

The waitress soon arrived with my orders I thanked her, she gave me one exaggerated smile and went back to her duties.

Bella lifted up her face from her hands and gave me a small smile. "Eat." I demanded pushing the plate in front of her. She grabbed a fork and started to dive in… I'm just kidding; she ate slowly, savoring each piece of pancake in her mouth. Damn lucky pancakes. She bit her bottom lip, and I really thought she was going to kill me with this teasing, I'm pretty sure my eyes were dark with lust, and little Eddie was about to react.

My friends slowly got me attached into the talk so I wouldn't just throw Bella on my shoulders and take her in the car. The physical distance between us was killing me.

"So, are you all excited about tonight?" Bella asked after taking a sip of her juice.

"Not at all, and I think myself and Alice were very clear about that." Rosalie stated throwing an annoying look at Bella. "We totally prefer the carwash."

"Wait, what?" Emmett jumped on his seat as the word 'carwash' flew out of Rose's mouth. "Car-fucking-wash?" He smiled, possibly imagining a whole lot of different scenarios. "I say carwash."

"I say carwash too." Jasper lifted his hand up high.

Before I could say anything, Bella looked at me. "Not going to happen." A devilish smile played on her lips as she put in another bite of pancake in her mouth.

"Bella!" Emmett whined. "You're only supposed to be a cock-blocker girlfriend from the first month on."

She blushed at Emmett's words, we didn't talk about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing, but we would have to, soon.

"No carwash! Live with it! We're having the auction tonight and we will all go on dates with strangers."

I moved my chair near to hers and leaned so I could whisper on her ear. "If Mike Newton takes you on a date, so help me god but I'll murder him." Her body trembled and I'm pretty sure there were tracks of goose bumps on her skin.

"I wouldn't want to be involved in a murder, would I? Let's just cross our fingers so someone richer than Mike bids on me. Every hour will be a torture. I promise." She gave me a peck on the cheek, which was better than nothing.

"This woman will be the fucking death of you my friend." Jasper said while he and Emmett patted my shoulder. The girls giggled.

"I'm not that bad." Bella put an innocent look on her face, suited her quite well. "Anyway, unfortunately you guys will have no idea what will hit you tonight."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

The most devious smile played on her lips. "Nothing, just be sure to bring something to lean on, otherwise, you'll fall on your back."

"You girls have no idea what _we_ have prepared for you." Emmett joined the game, I was still confused.

"What do we have for them?" Jasper had his brows frowned as well, I wasn't liking Emmett's line of thought.

"Shut up Edward, you'll both know this afternoon, after classes, meet me on the dorms, we'll take it from there. Make sure to warn the whole team that there won't be a practice today."

"No?" I started; Emmett was seriously losing his fucking mind. "Em, you do realize we have a big game in two days right?"

"Stop being the annoying captain Eddie, a day without practice won't make us loose, we need it anyways, coach has be on our asses ever since the homecoming game." Emmett waved me off, and I sunk in my chair. I didn't like this.

"What about you girls? Any practice for today?"

"Cheerleader practice Edward. We've been practicing our thing for today since three days ago." Alice started.

"Too bad you guys won't be there; we have to practice on the field today." Bella licked her lips and bit them, making me want to take the matters in my own hands… or lips.

I rubbed my face. "Fuck that. I'll just stroll down the catwalk like a fucking model. There will be practice today." All the girls started to laugh.

"No fucking way, c'mon Eddie. Just one day, you can ogle Bella for the rest of the year and more." I looked at Bella and the pink tone flushed her cheeks again. Emmett sometimes could be very invasive, but it was just his way of dealing with things, so we just let him be.

"You're done with your food?" I looked at Bella and she nodded. I got up; put some bills on the table. "I'm sorry guys, but Bella is begging for me to take her to class." I had the sudden need to be alone with her, to touch my reassurances on her skin, to kiss her and feel that she was mine, completely and entirely mine.

The girls giggled, I guess that already foreseeing why I was ditching them and taking Bella along with me. Bella on the other hand, gave me a funny look.

"I did?" Her words were innocent, but I knew that in the back of her mind, our needs were the same; I think that just by looking at my eyes, something in her head clicked. "Oh right I did." She let out a muffled giggle.

"Do I need to carry you?" I asked as she was getting up, losing her balance for a moment before I caught her. "Yeah, I need to carry you."

"No, you don't." She said while her arms were still around my neck, damn, the closeness was killing me; I was seriously holding myself back so I wouldn't just attack her delicious lips right then and there.

Her arms released from the security of my neck as she stood up, fixing her sweater and tugging her jeans up, once she was done, and she walked in front of me. Yeah, she fucking walked, didn't limp or anything, but I could hear a wince every now and then, so her foot must still be hurting.

Once we finally caught up to the safety of my car, my hands were intertwined with hers, and my lips were on her lips and then on her neck, eliciting moans as they descended to her exposed collarbone. Her breath got hitched on her throat and I love how she easily was incoherent around me and the most, I was the only one who would make her feel that way.

She pushed me away, leaving me in a quite confused state. Had I interpreted erroneously her moans?

"You know, this is not the safest, or the best place to do this in." She started, still a little bit breathless. "I still have an hour or so until my first class starts, and you do too. The girls are away, and we have my dorm all for us." Even her voice was tempting me, my pants were growing tighter by the minute, even if I didn't expect us to go _there_ just yet, making out like hormonal teenagers was completely fine with me.

She didn't need to say anything else, or to boss me around. I hit my foot on the gas pedal and we were off through the campus streets, making our way into her dorm room in no time, after parking my car in Alice's spot, right next to Bella's.

Before I knew it my mouth was hovering hers again, I locked the door behind me and turned us so she was with her back on the door. My hands easily travelled south to her thighs, the kiss was so urgent and I knew that we were both having this urgency to be with each other now, but I couldn't let us take it too far, we had just put our feelings on the table yesterday, I didn't want to push her, or to ruin anything that we had here. I detached my lips from her and she frowned adorably. I rested my forehead on hers.

"I missed you." She smiled at my words lifting her hand wrapped around the back of my neck pulling me in for another kiss.

Our lips moved in such synchrony, soon enough she parted her lips and I allowed my tongue in, just wanting desperately to taste her, and her taste was probably the best in the world, I know that I don't need to taste any other, Bella left me intoxicated just by her presence, and I had to hold myself to not forget breathing around her, _I love you_ should be the most three simple words to say right? They were showing to be fairly hard, I didn't want to scare her away, I would just have to say it to her in another words, let her know that the promise was there, I just couldn't say it out loud yet, I had to wait for her to feel that way back at me.

Our kisses always lasted long enough for me to get that tingling in the tummy sensation, but short enough to leave me wanting more.

"I missed you too." She said as we parted. "The not touching thing? It's showing itself to be a hard thing to do." Bella looked down, as if she was admitting something to be ashamed of.

I tucked my fingers under her chin and lifted her head up so she would look at me. "It's a very hard thing to do, you have no idea, I was this close to just take you to the bathroom and kiss you."

She laughed and my heart was at ease.

"The bathroom? That's just classy." I rolled my eyes and stole a peck of her lips. "Apparently we still have forty minutes to kill. What do you suggest?"

Bella looked at me from down her lashes, so seductively, if I kiss her again right now, I wouldn't probably stop myself and she wouldn't stop me, but I wouldn't want her to regret anything she did, but she was so fucking tempting, and her plump lips called out to me, she was desirable in every fucking way, and she didn't help me a thing by saying those innuendos. My pants that were already very tight grew tighter, but I managed to recompose myself and think as straightly as possible.

I leaned and give her a small kiss on the lips and pulled back before she could pull me more to her.

"What? No more kisses to Bella?" She pouted. I grabbed her hand and led her towards the bed, sitting her in there and sitting myself next to her, playing with her fingers.

"You know Bella is just being a mean girl." I laughed, stroking her cheek with my other hand; she melted into it, sighing deeply. "I don't want to push you into anything, I don't want you to regret." I admitted. "We just started this new thing, this… us, and I don't want to ruin it for sex… and if we just keep like this-"

"Baby steps will be damned to hell." She finished for me, turning her head and kissing the palm of my hand. "I understand, and I'm sorry for the way I was behaving." Her bottom lip was sucked between her teeth and she sucked into it. I passed my thumb along it to release it from the confines of her teeth.

"You don't need to be sorry for that. I was quite enjoying the way you were behaving, it's me, I'm out of control, and I've wanted you for so damn long that I don't exactly know how to act around you…" I pinched the bridge of my nose. "You don't know how much you mean to me Bella, I don't want to screw this up… you're _different_, and now that you're mine, I just don't want to give you back to the world."

"Oh, I'm yours huh?" Bella tried to lighten the mood up a little bit. "I completely understand what you're saying; I don't want to lose you too." She took the hand that was pinching my nose and started to play with my fingers. "It's not easy for me to say anything like this, I don't know how to open up, but the effect you have on me…" She sighed. "I don't know how to explain, other than steal your own words and say that you mean a lot to me as well." Bella gave me the most fucking sexy side smile ever and her words held a great meaning to me, more than she could ever imagine.

**[BPOV]**

I was speechless to say the least, seeing Edward like that was so… raw.

Surely he had showed me emotions before, but nothing like this, Edward Cullen was rarely this… I don't know how to describe other then it astounded me.

"Thank you." He spoke up first after five minutes of silence, of just staring into each other's eyes and try to read our souls out.

"For what?"

"For being honest, for accepting me and for being just who you are." I blushed slightly at his words. This was really an unique moment, one of the many things I didn't wish to share Edward around, but I knew we couldn't just keep our relationship in obscurity, it would kill me if a girl hit on him in front of me and I couldn't just be jealous in front of the whole university. I know I'm playing silly circumstances in my head, but I don't see myself with anyone else now. I was falling in love with him for a long, long time… I was just in too much denial to see it.

"You don't need to thank me." I bit my bottom lip again. "Of course I would fall into your charms one way or another. I just pushed myself into it, and I thank you for not giving up on me."

"How on earth would I give up from the girl who occupied my mind twenty-four hours a day? Every fucking day?" He laughed and I giggled.

"Then it's great, because I couldn't get you out of my mind either." I whispered before leaning forward to capture his lips. I really didn't know how to be away from him anymore, to not touch him or just to… it was frustrating, I've never felt this way about anyone, this intense, it was scary, but a good kind of scary.

My crooked smile played on his lips as we parted from our kiss just to catch our breaths before leaning in and capturing my lips again.

My mouth parted in the same instant and he dove his tongue into my mouth, the feeling of his tongue upon mine, caressing mine was something unimaginable, my tongue explored every part of his mouth, getting intoxicated by his breath, trying to make a living memory of his taste, it was like we were saying what we could not say with words, because words weren't enough. That's what I like about Edward, we didn't mind to feel, when we were around each other, just _feel_ what words could not say.

His hands cupped my cheeks and then slid down my back, pressing me to his chest. I knew we were losing control, but it was almost impossible to stop, not just due to the fact that I was fairly lightheaded, but also the fact that any kind of distance from his body, my own body refused to have, but we had to pull away eventually for air. He brushed a piece of hair that had fallen on my face and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"Maybe we should get you to class." His eyes were distant.

"Maybe we should. You need to go." I cupped his cheek so he would look into mine. "I don't know if it's somewhat safe for us to get out of here, and I should just take my car to class, so you won't have to pick me up."

He pouted and kissed me again. "You know that I wouldn't mind to pick you up right? Even more today, that we have so little time to ourselves."

"Don't worry about today Edward." I smiled. "We'll meet at lunch here, or at your dorm and we'll see each other, talk and kiss some more." Now he was smiling as well.

"I like this idea." He murmured against my lips.

"Not this afternoon thought, this afternoon I need to practice and apparently, you need to do some practicing of your own." I laughed just imagining what Emmett was up to today.

"I swear I'll kill Emmett, he's the greatest buzz killer." His fingertips travelled lazily up and down my covered arm.

"And I don't want to be a buzz killer but I really have to go to class." Classes would be damned to hell today. "I don't want to… but I have to, since I missed classes yesterday." My lips curved into a smile as I remembered of yesterday.

"You know that I'll never forget yesterday, don't you?" He smiled. "But let's go, the sooner we get to class, the sooner we will see each other again." He got up from bed and extended a hand to me, which I gladly accepted. "By the way, how come you're already walking so fine?"

I smiled at him, while he wrapped his arms on my waist. "I'm not, but I have to try to, otherwise there will be no nothing today and Alice is really counting on me."

"Well, you might just be careful, because you're killing me with this whole suspense, killing me!"

"Killing you huh?" I passed my hands through his hair, leaving it rather disrelished, more than it was before. "Then it's a good thing you're not going to go all caveman on me and take me out of the stage if Mike Newton is the highest bidder right?"

He sighed deeply. "I can't promise you that, you're just making fun of me because neither Lauren nor Jessica can bid on me. With the whole football can't bid on cheerleaders, vice-versa thing you made up…"

"They will bid on you next year thought, if we do this again."

"Yeah? Why?"

"I'm kicking them out of the squad, not exactly me kicking, more like the university kicking." He frowned. "They don't have the most excellent grades, and it's a rule of the cheerleading squad, the girls need to have at least a 3.8 GPA, otherwise they can't be on the squad."

"Then how they got into the squad on the first place?"

"Last semester they had a quite fine GPA, they studied really hard to get into the squad, but lately they've been lacking, and I have a few theories for that." I smiled.

"Theories?" He asked and the kissed my forehead. "Which possible theories my hot girlfriend could be having?"

Okay, what did he call me now? His girlfriend? My insides were jumping up and down with bliss. I'm pretty sure it slipped out of his mind, but I could slip something out of my mind as well.

"Well, my first theory is that they can't concentrate on two things at a time, either they study or either they cheer, they're lacking balance."

He breathed into my hair, still not looking at my eyes after the 'girlfriend' thing. "And what would be the second one?" Edward's voice was muffled.

I leaned my head back so I would look at him. He leaned his head down and looked at me.

"Well, you are my second theory. Since my boyfriend had been starting to sleep around like the horniest teenager in town, they started to fail as well." I bit back a smile and winked at him. "But I really don't know which one fits better."

"I put my stakes on the first option, it's all cheerleading fault." Blush flushed his cheek giving him an adorable look.

"And now, I really think I should be very afraid of giving them the warning."

"Why's that?"

"Because, well…" I sighed and put my arms around his neck, starting to massage his scalp. "First, I steal you away from them…" I stood on my left, good foot tiptoe, and gave him a peck on the lips. "And second, I take away their cheerleaders position. They'll murder me, and I won't have anyone to protect me." I faked a pout.

His arms that were around my waist tightened more as he lifted me up from the ground, neither of my feet were touching the ground and I was at his same level.

"I know just the person to protect you." He murmured our lips were together, but we were not kissing.

"Yeah? And who is that? I'm dying to know." I said against his lips.

"Your boyfriend." He sealed our talk with a kiss.

***

After this morning the rest of my day was just blissful. My classes went by rather fast, maybe because we didn't have much to do anyways other than study to finals, and get good grades. We got to talk more about our situation and he assured me he didn't want anyone else but me, so the boyfriend/girlfriend thing was on. Or like Rosalie would say: "We were an item."

During lunch break we got to his dorm and while the gang actually had lunch we grabbed a bite and made out just like the hormonal teenagers we were. He didn't realize that he had an enormous effect on me as well, I was aroused just by the time he walked in the door, I was practically begging for him to just fuck me senseless, take me right then and there, show me why he had so many girls running after him. I know that this was just pathetic of me, but we would have to take that step sooner or later, I just really hoped that it would be sooner; otherwise I would enter in a serious combustion.

After lunch I was already accustomed to the idea of not seeing him for the rest of the day, we said our good bye's to each other and kissed until our breath was no longer existent.

"You know this part, when we say good bye?" I said against his lips, my back pressed on the door, my left hand on the knob while my right one was tugging the hair on the back of his neck, pulling him to me once more.

"Yeah." He whispered against my lips, between kisses.

"It's getting harder." I finally managed to say when we pulled apart, my head leaned on the door, and my hand left the back of his head and my fingertips traced his eyebrows, then the hard line of his jaw. We spent a few minutes like that, looking at each other's eyes, brown meeting green.

A few more words were said, and then I said good bye for real, leaving him behind, to another hour of classes.

The second part didn't go by as quickly as I thought, but soon enough I was at cheerleader practice. We didn't do much besides going over some cheers and remember everyone to pick up their costume at the store, who forgot would have to deal with Alice's wrath, and that was something not good to deal with. I just really wanted today to be over with, the big game was Sunday night, and then we would have the annual bonfire for the wrap of the Blue and Gold week.

"Bella, stop being annoying, you just saw the guy." Rosalie pointed out as we were walking to the store to pick up our costumes.

"Well, I'm starting to think that this auction thing was not the greatest idea I had." Now that I had thought over the whole thing, I didn't want Edward having a date with some other girl, not when not even we had a date yet, a real date.

"Thank you! But you've come to your senses a little too late." The bell rang when we walked inside the store. "We're doing this, we're going to hate every minute of it, and it's going to be your entire damn fault."

Alice just nodded along with Rosalie's words.

We picked out our two costumes which didn't leave much to the imagination… so much for my reputation. Thanks Alice. We needed to pass by the warehouse where the auction was being held. The place was completely perfect, we had set a runway style stage, with lower and higher points, the back of it was blue and gold, the lighting was just as cabaret as we had imagined. Everything was just the way we imagined, and we wouldn't have it any other way.

When we got there, the round tables were being settled in, there were chairs around the stage as well, as a stripper's pole and a ballet bar… wait. Stripper's pole?

"Rosalie?" I glared at my friend, she was the one in charge with the space design, and this could only be her fault.

"Just stop it Bella, nobody will be harmed by this." She laughed.

"So, here's the thing, we have to call on all cheerleaders here, to have the sound system checked and see if both the guys and the girls grabbed their costumes."

"Alright." I said grabbing my phone just as both girls did the same. We called on all of the squad, and we needed to do this fast because we would have to get to the dorms and have hair and makeup done, since the cheerleaders would be auctioned only after the football game, the front chairs were 'reserved' to us. Not that all the guys would enjoy the football team performance, but some of them would.

In no time they were all at the warehouse saying that all the flyers were given to the students, we expected the house to be crowded. We went over the basics and did our choreography, everything was ready for tonight.

We put our clothes on the back of the stage, behind the curtains and went back to each of our dorms, saying that we could be back in no longer than an hour. The auction was set to start in an hour and a half. Me, Rosalie and Alice took off on our way.

***

We had just put on our jeans and shirts, Alice had curled my hair ends but let the curls hanging on my back, pulling the top of my hair back on a half-up, half-down ponytail. Rosalie was simply flowing free on her back and Alice made some magic to make her hair look longer. We already had our fishnet stockings on, and our black high heeled boots. I just had no idea how I would dance without falling flat on my face.

I zipped up my hoodie, and they followed me out of the dorm room, into the parking lot, not long after Jessica and Lauren followed us. We were all looking the same with black eyeliner and glossy kissable lips. I linked my arm with the girls and we went to Rosalie's car just babbling and laughing.

"The boys will be seriously knocked down." Alice laughed trying to speak louder than the music playing on the background as my phone rang; I picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Hello?" I almost yelled into the phone.

"W… with, yell, for?" That was everything I could hear,

"What?" I yelled again, putting my hand over my left ear so I could hear something.

"What's with the yelling for?" My heart swelled, it was Edward.

"Hang on." I took the phone off my ear. "Alice could you turn the volume down please?"

She looked at me after turning the volume down. "Hi Eddie!" She screamed.

"There, much better." I said to him once I placed the phone on my ear again.

"Much, much better." He agreed.

Hearing his voice just made me increase another notch of happiness.

"Not that I don't enjoy talking to you but, what is this phone call for?"

"Well, Emmett and Jasper were wondering when you guys were arriving, and I just wanted to talk to you." I could hear Jasper and Emmett booming behind him, making fun of his face.

"You can tell them that we will be there in just five minutes, maybe less. What am I going to do with you tonight huh?" I teased.

"Maybe we could find a place and sneak out because I really don't want to give you away to any fucker today."

"Will that be in any way possible?"

"Not really, you're not here but the place is already packed. Thank God no there's sunshine entrance, because that would probably be a problem for the lightings, Rose made a really good work." I would tell that to Rosalie later, bragging was all that she was about.

"Packed huh? Maybe we could sneak out any way." I bit my lips as I heard his chuckle.

"I never took you for an exhibitionist."

"There are many things about me you don't know yet Edward Cullen." A devilish grin played on my lips. Rose and Alice seemed too entertained in their own conversation to hear the insinuations I was giving Edward.

"And when do I get to find them out?"

"Just stick around and see."

"Well, moving on to another subject that won't make me want to jump on you and send baby steps to hell when you arrive…. Why do you have a stripper's pole set on the stage?"

"That was completely Rosalie's idea; I don't have a clue of what she wants to do in it."

"Bella, say goodbye to Eddie, we're almost arriving." Alice commanded.

"Well, I have to go now, but I'll see you in a bit ok?"

"Okay baby, I'll just be looking for places so we can sneak out." I nodded and snapped my phone shut. Not long after, Rosalie parked in front of the already jam-packed parking lot.

"It's going to be a night to remember everyone!" Alice squealed and hopped out of the front seat so I could get out as well.

My foot showed itself to be a good responder to pain medication, it wasn't hurting, it stung here and there but it was tolerable, I just didn't want to break it in this heel Alice forced me in, here and there I received Rosalie's sympathy's looks and just smiled at her, reassuring her that my foot was not hurting and I was just fine.

We met the boys inside, once again, I couldn't jump on Edward's arms like I wanted to, he tucked his hands inside his pants' pockets, wow, basketball pants, the ones that you rip it off you know? What was Emmett up to? They three were using zipped up shirts and these damn pants, I just wanted to rip them off Edward's body with my teeth, he was looking so damn yummy right now, I felt the familiar heat between my legs.

I smiled at him when we approached them, Emmett was always loud as usual, Jasper was in a particular hyper mood today, and Edward was just looking at me, undressing me with his eyes probably. Damn you the lack of good sneak out places.

After ten minutes of talking with them, Garrett finally appeared on the stage, holding a microphone and dressed in a tuxedo, I laughed, they guys kissed the girls good bye and all three of them kissed me on the cheek, maybe Edward lingered the kiss for a while but that was all fine with me. "You look very hot today; I wonder what those leather boots are for." Damn for the man whispering in my ear with his husky voice, the simple heat between my legs gained an additional throb, and I fought myself for not taking him right then and there, instead, I just bit my lip and took my seat in a table right in front of the stage along with Rosalie and Alice, the other cheerleaders grabbed their seats as well.

Joshua passed by my table to give me a hug and a kiss on the forehead, he sat Mila with us.

"Take care of her Bells, she's important." Then he gave her a kiss and went to the back of the curtains.

"I'm sorry for my brother; he can be just himself sometimes." I smiled at her; she gave me a smile back.

"Well, I really don't mind, however I wasn't expecting to meet you today, I'm sorry." She apologized.

Mila was a beautiful girl, tanned skin, the big brown eyes and hair, but I could see that she was just my kind of girl and we could be very good friends if Josh allowed so.

"So, where have you been hiding Mila?" Rosalie asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well baby girl, you're a catch. Joshua never introduced anyone to Bella, not like this anyway, and you are just beautiful without that skanky tone that the other girls Joshua fucked had."

"Thank you?" I could tell that she was getting uncomfortable, that was just why Rosalie and Emmett went together, they were very much alike in the saying without thinking.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie's manner Mila. I'm Alice." Alice extended her hand to Mila and Mila shook it.

"Nice to meet you Alice, you too Rosalie, and of course you Bella." I smiled at her, I couldn't help but to have the little sister's jealousy, my brother wouldn't be by my side the whole time like he used to, he had a girlfriend now, a new girl to take care of. I shook those feelings right out of my mind, he deserved to be happy just as much as I did, if not, more than I did, and it would be just stupid of me trying to take his happiness away.

"Yeah, Rose can come out quite harsh on the first time you speak to her, but she's just a love bug, aren't you Rose?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What they don't understand Mila, is that they need a friend to say the wrong things on the right moments, and that's just me." Rosalie smiled triumphantly.

"Well, Josh has said so much about all of you, especially you Bella. At first I'll admit I was kind of jealous, I thought he was talking about a friend or something, but then he cleared everything out and said that you were his sister."

"Well, I'm very happy that my brother has someone like you in his life, he seriously needed. You just came in the right moment." I smiled at her.

Before I could say anything Garrett's voice banged on our ears

"What's up Bruins?" He started and everyone in the house started to whistle, yell and clap their hands together. "I hope you all brought your big cash tonight because we're auctioning hot young ladies for the guys and for you ladies, our cheerleaders and football team. Which of you will have a date with hot Isabella Swan?" He pointed to me and I swear I turned into twenty different shades of red. "And which of you will have a date with Captain Edward Cullen?" I could hear all the girls' squeals and yells. "But it wouldn't be fair of me if I didn't save the best for last right? Let's start with this auction, get your money ready ladies, because here comes your FOOTBALL TEAM!"

Everyone cheered and all of us girls were yelling at the top of our lungs.

"First we have three young gentlemen, Paul, Alec and Benjamin!" The guys came in and all the girls squealed, Paul grinded on the pole for and moment before the three of them came started to walk down the catwalk, exaggerating on their steps and shaking their asses all around. Soon enough Paul was given away for 123 dollars and Alec and Benjamin 125 each.

The guys strolled down, each of them doing different things, and we were just laughing, the bids went from high to very low, and we were just amazed by the amount of money we could be donating as soon as we ended with the bidding part. Each girl would just get pay their money on the cashier and collect their prize on the stage. Garrett would remember here and there that the dates could only last until midnight and they should be returned in front of the school gym.

"And last, but certainly not least, here to you Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock and Joshua Swan!"

They got in and the scream festival begun. Wait where the heck was Emmett?

I nudged Rosalie and she mirrored my confused look. "Wait here, I'll convince him."

She got up from the table and went behind the curtains, while so, Edward, Jasper and Joshua started dancing to 'It's tricky" by RUN DMC, before I knew it, Edward was in front of my table, he looked at me and I smiled, waving my money that wouldn't be spent to him, he got back to his dancing, flashing all the other girls his smile. They lifted up a part of the shirt showing off their abs to the crowd, the woman were in pure frenzy and I couldn't blame them, I couldn't take my eyes away from Edward and I'm pretty sure not many girls could. Each of them spread to a part of the stage, the guys on each side and Edward on the center. They started to slide the zip down and then tugging their shirts off their shoulders to reveal "Boy Toy" written on each of their chests.

I could say that my imagination was running pretty wild with the view of shirtless Edward, I could tell that every girl in this room were with their imaginations running pretty wild.

Then, the three guys came in front of our table, still holding their shirts, they turned their backs to us and started to rub their shirts on their asses, we looked at each other and started to laugh, my hand almost had the nerve of slapping Edward's cute bottom, some girls glared at us but we shrugged our shoulders and continued to enjoy the view, Alice did, however, slapped her boyfriend's but, putting a dollar bill on the hem of his pants. We all laughed.

When the guys finally got out and went to the middle of the stage, they tossed their shirts over their shoulders and girls actually ran to pick them up! They danced some more, pulling out struts that I've never seen, Rosalie soon came to join us, with a devilish smile on her lips. The problem was solved.

When we turned our attention to the stage the guys were sliding their hands on their thighs and grabbing the pants' fabric before ripping them off, revealing boxers underneath. We all screamed when just on time Emmett came to join them, they exchanged glances and went back to their dance.

I was with my cheeks hurting from laughing, and tears on my eyes when they ended.

"Alright, this was one hell of show right ladies? Now let's start unpacking some money because with them, you'll need it."

Jasper was sold out for 380 dollars to a short blonde girl, wearing glasses, she went up the stage and took him off, Alice was fuming and Rosalie was tapping her shoulder, then Joshua was taken off by Mila, who put out a good 345 bucks on him, lucky her for being permitted of bidding on her own boyfriend. Emmett went out for 460, given away by a prep cheerleader, we all knew her quite well, Carmen, who always tried out for the cheerleaders and always failed miserably, she had her eye on Emmett since Rosalie started to date him. Edward was the final one, the lucky girl who would have my boyfriend until midnight was Chelsea, she put a good 500 and something on Edward, but she groped him too much when she took him of the stage. I just breathed in and out to keep my calm.

It was our time now.

**[EPOV]**

Chelsea may have grabbed my ass cheek before leading me off the stage, I looked at Bella and I could see her head fuming and her eyes tinted with jealousy, but she knew there was no one I would rather be with tonight. All the squad went behind the stage while Garrett made some small talk.

"You ladies are amazing. Now we just have to wait for the cheerleaders to have their way around their skimpy little clothes so we can have a real show, and you can carry on to your dates."

I looked down at Chelsea who looked at me with dreamy eyes.

Don't get me wrong, Chelsea wasn't ugly, she was brunette, almost as tall as me, and had a great body, but she wasn't _my_ girl, she wasn't Bella, and that was enough for not enjoying my date with her.

We sat down at the girl's previous table, Emmett with Carmen and Jasper with Maria, they were engaged in their own talk while I was just not paying attention to what Chelsea said at all, she babbled too much and her voice wasn't good to be heard.

"I think our lovely cheerleaders are ready to go." Garrett said making the crowd go crazy and making guys booming around calling out Bella's name and the other cheerleaders' as well. I could tell that I would like whatever they did, but I wouldn't like the aftermath of that, Garrett peeked behind the curtain like he was talking to someone and nodded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here in a one lifetime performance, you're adorable cheerleaders' squad, the ones who keep your spirit up. The BRUINS SPIRIT SQUAD!"

The first ones to enter the room were the men, dressed up as sailors, took their place on the part of the stage that was declined. Each of them sitting on different places, one leaned on the pole, another sitting on the middle stage… And then, a flashlight lighted our girls, Bella, Alice and Rosalie were wearing skimpy costumes, and my breath got hitched, because I could not take my eyes away from her, away from Bella, my eyes studied hungrily as their back was turned to us, they behind a ballet bar, I think and they were snapping their fingers, I studied her outfit from the beaded short, and fishnet stockings, until a sleeveless black jacked with red details, I was hard just from the view. 'The Pink Panther's song started to come out of the speakers, and the male cheerleaders started to whistle at them and screaming.

I don't know if all the girls did the same sexy dance as Bella, but I think so, they passed below the bar and walked until they found the 'sailors' as the music demanded; they unzipped their jackets to reveal sequined push up bras, tugging them off their shoulders once the music hit another note. They started to make their way up the stage again, playing with the guys caps and they took the chance to fondle their thighs.

Elizabeth entered the stage as soon as the music changed to something smoother, I could define from the notes that the music was 'Fever', she put the microphone near her mouth and started to sing the first lyrics of the song. Call me a douche bag but I didn't pay any attention at all on her, I was focused on Bella's cute tush shaking at my very sight, even when she was in the dark part of the stage.

I must have stared at her a lot of time, because the attention turned to Alice who began to sing another part of the lyrics and then to Tanya who was in a mouth-shaped couch, I'm sorry I didn't pay enough attention to any of them, my eyes were busy feasting at the very sight of Bella in that skimpy costume. My whole body responded as well, my mouth watered, my dick twitched, and my toes and knuckles curled so I wouldn't just take her on the stage. I don't know for how many more times I would be able to not send baby steps to Nederland and just fuck her. Caveman is on the house.

The music changed again, this time Bella was on the center of the girls, she raised her microphone to her plump lips, and stared directly at me.

_The minute you walked in the joint  
I could see you were a  
man of distinction  
a real big spender  
Good looking, so refined  
Say wouldn't you like to know  
what's going on in my mind_

She sang and did the choreography, stealing some looks on my way, her lips often turned into a beautiful smile. I swear I was just fighting so I wouldn't succumb to her teases; she was getting to me… fast.

_So let me get right to the point  
I don't pop my cork  
for every guy I see  
Hey big spender  
spend a little time with me_

With this last verse, she slapped her own ass and I was just fucked. I fidget on the chair trying to make a new position for my situation. Emmett and Jasper didn't even realized what I was struggling with because I'm pretty damn sure they were in the same situation.

Rosalie was the next to sing, and as soon as she finished with the final verse of 'Big Spender' we all got up and whistled at them, clapped our hands together, screaming their names.

"Phew!" Garrett started. "It's so damn hot in here right guys? Let's give it up, one more time for our beautiful cheerleaders!" We all clapped our hands again.

Garrett started the auction with the men, they didn't raise much money, and not enough like the Football team had. Then he passed on to the girls, leaving Bella for last.

Each of the girls were bided on at least 400 dollars, Rosalie was taken off the stage, swept off her feet by Eric, the guy who took care of Bella that time, Emmett seemed like he was about to hit someone, 510 bucks was what he spent to take Rose out to dinner. Alice squealed when she was taken off for 510 as well, given out to Demetri, a guy who was on the basketball team.

"And now, our beautiful Captain, Isabella Swan, we'll start the bids on 50 bucks." 50 bucks? My girl was worth so much more than that. I fought not to raise my hand.

But several hands were raised, before we knew it, there was two guys fighting over her, she looked at me in panic, and I didn't do much to comfort her, I was insanely jealous, I just couldn't help, testosterone was speaking out loud.

"Sold for 570 dollars for the young gentleman over there, you can come and pick up your prize." Garrett spoke, and my eyes started to roam through the crowd to see who would take her on a date.

And that's when I saw him; I couldn't help but have the reactions I always had.

My fists turned into balls and my jaw clenched as _Mike fucking Newton_ went up to the stage to claim _his_ prize.

* * *

**A/N2: I hope you liked the auction, I know I left you guys in some sort of cliff, but don't worry, just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I really think you should review this chapter as a birthday present for me. :) Yeah, I'm officially 18. More years to come, gimme Eddie as a present? He doesn't need to come wrapped, or in any clothes at all.  
**

**I just know you will click this button.**

**If you do, I'll give you a piece of my b-day cake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER. **I do not own any of the Twilight Characters, all of them belong to Stephanie Meyer. Although the **SPARE CHARACTERS, **I do.

**A/N. **I didn't want to start with a big Author's Note, but I have to apologize to all of you. I know it's been MONTHS since my last update, and I didn't mean to go on like that for much longer, I dearly love this fanfiction and I plan on finishing it, so don't worry. You all know how Real Life can get, I had some big exams and I GOT IN COLLEGE! And as things went by happening with me, I found myself being unable to write. Some of my friends advised me to leave you guys an Author's Note post, but I didn't want to give you the false hopes that I had uploaded a new chapter to the fanfiction when I actually didn't. I'm really sorry it took me so long, but Chapter 10 is already on the works. Anything you need to ask me, just feel completely free to PM me. I'm a real sweet, I promise. :)

Anyways, moving on. I have to thank two people who stood there for me when I was completely lacking. So, a shout out to **clarinetguardgeek07 and EdwardCullen-izor, **thanks a lot for helping me out in oh-so many ways. Now moving on to the fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoy and please REVIEW, reading your reviews keep me completely motivated.

**

* * *

[BPOV]**

Okay, maybe – just maybe – I should telepathically try to tell Edward to calm the fucking down. By the look on his eyes, he wants so bad to get up on this stage and get me out of here, but he can't, and so, he won't. Nobody knows we're dating, so people will just think that he's crazy. Emmett would laugh, and Jasper would probably do the same. The girls would try to hold him down, but since he hasn't made a move just yet, I'm going to wait up and see, I could remember his words from earlier really well. Saying that he didn't know what he'd do if Mike Newton was the highest bidder.

It's not that I disgusted Mike, it's just that he was persistent about me and him – something that would never happen -, and I don't like persistent guys, Mike had already done so much to try to captivate me that I end up liking him less each single day.

He came up on stage and looked at me, a grin on his face like he would attempt something, but instead he just slipped his arm behind my back giving my waist a little squeeze and dragged me off stage. I was still looking at him when he gave the money to the girl who was receiving the payments, and politely thanked her, before looking once more at me, with that stupid grin on his face that was starting to make me punch him. "Shall we go? I have a great night planned for both of us." I don't know what I wanted to do at that point, actually, I did know I wanted to run back to Edward's arms and stay there and go back to my dorm, and stay in the whole night with just him and no one else, especially not Mike Newton. I was still a bit startled on how he wanted me so badly that he paid that great amount of money, but hey, it's all for charity, all is worth for a good cause, even slow death.

"I, um…" I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting more bothered by Mike's arm wrapping around my back. "Lemme just grab my coat and change out of these clothes, okay?" I was really hoping Mike would be a gentleman and not make any funny comments on my clothing. "Our date would be rather fun with you in these stockings." But of course, my hope was wasted away, I didn't say anything, my fists turned into balls and I just wanted to strike one in Mike's pretty face. I don't know where all of this rage came from, but it was certainly locked away from some time now, and the idea of spending a night with Mike Newton wasn't helping anything.

I detached myself from his touch and went to the dressing room where I left my clothes in so I could change, but before I even reached my destiny, I felt a hand grab my waist and pull me into a room, the dim light of the moon peeked through the window, letting me see nothing but the outline of his features, making him even more breath taking. "I have to get my coat Edward." I didn't want to get my coat to go anywhere with Mike, but as soon as Edward's lips touched my neck, I forgot what I had to do. He made me incoherent and I forgot everything I had to do when I was with him. "You don't know how I'm holding myself, I really don't know what's keeping me from just going up there and kicking his ass and telling everybody you're mine, mine and no one else's." His voice was nothing more than a whisper, and he was looking at me now, his arms embracing my waist making my glued to him, and he was leaning on some sort of desk. I put my hands on his chest. "I don't want to go." I confessed. "Then don't. Who's saying that you have to?" I took in a deep breath. "The rules? I don't know. I have to go, though, and you have to go as well, as more as I don't like Chelsea's hands all over you." He laughed; I loved to hear his laugh. I'm sure he was grinning too, or even with that crooked smile of his, but the lack of light didn't let me see it. "And let's not forget who's on the downside here buddy, I'm the one who _has_ to go on a date with Mike Newton, not you." He let out another laugh, for someone whose girlfriend was going to a date with some other guy he hated, he was in a particular good mood, that made a smile bright up my face, that meant he trust me. Edward leaned down and gave me a light kiss on my lips, I could barely feel. "Okay baby, I'm sorry, I just… would you just promise me one thing?" _Now tell me? How could I _**ever**_ refuse?_ "Sure Edward, what do you want?" He cupped both of my cheeks and made me make eye contact with him, not that I minded. "Don't let him touch you, or else, there will be a murder on campus." I laughed at his nonsense, why the heck would I let Mike Newton touch me? "Alright Eddie, I won't let him touch me." I joked. "Don't call me Eddie; you make me feel less masculine." I stood on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, I'm sorry… _Eddie._ I just can't help myself; I'm used to calling you like this since what? Five years old? We go way back darling, way back." I grinned and he kissed me, every time he did it, butterflies would spread their wings inside my tummy and fly, swirl around like they were on some sort of frenzy.

"Now, would you just let me get out of these clothes? The stockings are bothering me." Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say at that moment; Edward brought me impossibly closer to him and attacked my lips, ravishing my mouth with his and I didn't complain. He bit my bottom lip and lowered his hand to my ass. "Down boy." I moved away from him, but he wouldn't let me. It felt like I released some sort of beast. "You can't just say that your stockings are bothering you and hope for a better reaction than this Bella, you have no idea how much you tortured me, dancing up there the way you were dancing, I just wanted to go all caveman on you and take you right there, and baby, I can take off your stockings and a whole lot of other things." He moved his lips to my neck, sucking and nibbling a little, then moving to my ear lobe, nibbling it as well, I just melt. A shiver ran though all of my body, he just had no idea of the effect he had in me, but I had to be quick and get away from there before someone showed up, or even worse _Mike _showed up looking for her. I pushed Edward's chest with the rest of my strength and I knew he would comply as soon as he felt my touch. "I have to take these off, _without_ your help" I looked at him and was pretty sure he bummed a little. "Not fair." That was all he said. "Okay then, I'll just grab my coat and will go on a date with Mike like this, after all he _asked _me to do it." I teased him. Edward cleared his throat, straightened himself and took his hands off me. "Yeah, than, if you think better, you should go get changed." I laughed at his silliness. "You know, if I didn't know you better, I could be certain you are jealous." He laughed, but not his usual laugh, this one was as if he was trying to hide something. "Please Bella, jealous? Me? Yeah, I am, but it's your entire fault. If you hadn't put that non-bidding on cheerleaders thing for us, we could be having our first official date now." That was a low blow. "Okay, when I put that up we were not together; I not did imagine we could ever be together, so don't blame me, blame yourself." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now I do have to go, before my date comes looking for me. " I knew he wouldn't let me have the last word. "Don't let him touch you ok?" It was all he said before kissing me and letting me go on my way. Was I taming the beast?

After I left the room, I guess Edward stood there for a couple of minutes before having to join his date. I have to admit, I didn't like that, not a bit. Not only was I going on a date with someone I didn't want to, Edward was going on a date with someone I didn't want him to. Lemme just say one thing: Chelsea likes to grope. If the man has something she can grope, ass cheeks, or whatever, she goes ahead and does it. No matter if the guy is single or attached to someone else; she just goes ahead and does it, and what bothers me the most is that me and Edward aren't official yet, well, our friends know all about us, that's true, but not the campus and I'm not quite sure how we're gonna break the news for them, maybe we'll just show up one day hand in hand and see other people's reaction. I don't want him any more stressed than he already is. With the game being already on Sunday, thankfully tomorrow we are having a whole day with doing completely nothing, no practice for both of us; we would just chill out and hang out with the gang, or spend the day by ourselves, whichever he wants to do, I'm just guessing what he wants to do, has nothing to do with taking baby steps. I don't know how much longer I can take it.

As I entered the little room where our clothes were in, I encountered with Rosalie and Alice, and they weren't looking very happy. They already had changed into more normal clothes, but they still looked absolutely stunning.

"You owe me Bella, you owe me good." Rosalie stuffed the rest of her clothes in her bag and I was pretty sure she was mad at me. "I'm just saying that I'm definitely not coming back home today, I need to de-Eric myself after our date, I just hope he doesn't grope me." She slung her bag over her shoulder and passed by me without saying goodbye.

"Rose, wait!" I tried calling out for her.

"Don't worry Bella, she's just pissed off" Alice said with the same voice as always, the caring and the attention, until she made me turn to see her. "But you owe me captain, you owe me good." She repeated Rosalie's words and stormed out of the room, just like Rosie had done too.

"Oh, that's just fucking fantastic." I murmured, frustrated at myself. Besides having two of my best friends potentially mad at me, I still had to go on a date with Mike Newton; this day couldn't just go better, seriously. What was I even thinking when I had the brilliant idea of the cheerleaders not being able to bid on the football team? Perhaps I was just jealous, maybe afraid that both Lauren and Jessica would get to date Edward, but that was none of it, at least that's what I repeatedly told myself.

I went by the door, just to get scared when I realized that Mike was standing right there, with a stupid smirk twitching his lips, maybe he was trying to dazzle me, but that was not working. My hand flew to my neck and I stopped my tracks, holding the scream inside.

"Jesus Mike, you scared the hell outta me!" I tried to even my breath.

"Sorry baby, I just take your breath away, don't I?" His smirk grew to a crooked smile that didn't fit his face quite well.

"Mike, what are you doing here? I asked for you to wait for me until I got ready." Giving him orders like he had a mental illness wasn't fun at all. Did he even listen when I talk to him?

"You were taking too long, and I have to get you back, even though I don't want to, so I just came by to see if you needed any help." But what he really meant was: _I just came by to see if you had run away. _

"What possibly could you be helping me with?"

"Uh, I don't know." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. I was really hoping that he wasn't thinking about helping me getting undressed, because that was just not going to happen.

"Okay, when you figure out the answer, then you come back. I'm gonna close the door now Mikey, so I can get out of these uncomfortable, revealing clothes." Before he could even say anything, I shut the door and locked it.

I stripped from my clothes pretty quickly, replacing them with a well worn pair of jeans and a navy blue tank top, wiped off the heavy make up from my face, applying just a little bit mascara and some blush, so I wouldn't look as pale as I really am. I just hoped that this night with Mike Newton wouldn't be a complete fiasco, and that he would prove me completely wrong of what I thought about him so far. That's all I hoped.

**[EPOV]**

Seeing Bella being escorted through the door by Mike Newton wasn't easy, I just really wanted to hit him by having the audacity to put his filthy hand in the small of her back, of _my_ girl's back. Call me possessive; call me jealous, I really don't mind. No one, simply no one knows how long I've waited so I could be with her, so I could have her for my own, and now that I did, I wanted to shout from the rooftop, but that will have to wait, I have to be patient, even though that's not what I'm best in doing, but anything is worth to have Bella by my side, but now I had more things to be worried about, like Chelsea, where the heck she was taking me?

Chelsea had blindfolded me as soon as Bella and Mike left, and I was pretty sure we were in her car, going… I really don't know where, I wished she would tell me and kill this suspense, but she wasn't giving in, and that added to the problem, because Chelsea was a groper, and if I had this blindfold on, I had no idea where her hands were, I hoped they were grabbing firmly the steering wheel while some girly girl song murdered my masculinity inch by inch. I heard a sound of a gate opening, and soon enough she parked the car.

"Can I take this thing off now?"

"Now you can." She tried to sound seductive, but didn't reach my expectations. I knew I wouldn't be at all paying attention in her, I wouldn't be functioning at all, because I would be only imagining what the hell would be Mike and Bella doing. I trusted Bella, fully. I just didn't trust Mike.

I had to put on a lot of strength so I wouldn't just go up there and kill him when he was dragging her down the stage. I had to put up a lot of strength not to take Bella right then and there, in that dark room, but I had resolved myself, with Bella it wouldn't be anything like that, Bella deserved better, she wasn't like any other girl I had been with, she wasn't just another one, she would have the royal treatment, she would have me entirely if she wanted to, even if she didn't, because she had me in the palm of her little hand already. Perhaps I wasn't very open about the feelings that had been growing ever since we first kissed, maybe I hadn't told her yet that it might be _love, _but who am I kidding? Why would she ever love someone like me, someone who isn't fully worthy of her trust, I hoped I could be some day, and she could love me back. I shook my head shooing the silly thoughts from my head, who would ever say that Edward Cullen would ever consider being in love? The stallion, the one that every girl on campus wanted to be with was wrapped around Isabella Swan's finger. That's was unimaginable, but it was happening, and I wasn't complaining at all.

"Edward, Edward? You're still there?" Chelsea's horrible voice brought me back to earth; it took me a moment to dig in where I was.

Chelsea's house wasn't a strange place for me, I've been here countless times when her parents were out and she threw a party for the majority of the campus to attend. It wasn't a modest house, it was way less than that, more like a mansion, two floors, and it was a classic style, I've never been good at placing a house in a category, so don't wait for my descriptions. We were in the back part, where it was visible the steam from the Jacuzzi, and the pool, visible a bowl of strawberries, and a bowl full of melted chocolate, what the hell she was up to? She got out of the car, and started to walk down the small isle which leads directly to the Jacuzzi; her clothes magically fell along the way, leaving her in nothing more than pair of lacy pink panties and… yeah, that was it. Don't get me wrong, Chelsea's hot, she has a damn fine body, but she's just isn't Bella. God, I'm must be sounding like those terrible guys that chase after a woman until they love him to death, but I'm not like that, actually, I'm kinda glad no girl other than Bella gives me a hard on, because that would be a problem otherwise.

"Edward, aren't you coming?" She was already in the Jacuzzi, strawberry in her lips, and I just couldn't get make me go there. Maybe I shouldn't, it would be for the best right? I really didn't want to get her hopes up. "Edward? You have to come! I paid for you, don't you remember?" Before she could complain any longer, I stepped out of the car after I unbuckled the seat belt, tucking my hands in my pocket when I got up and walked directly to some chairs that were nearby the Jacuzzi spot.

Chelsea suggestively tapped the water making it splash a little. "C'mon, I know you want it." I shook my head no, scratching the back of my neck, this was beyond awkward, the girl standing, well, sitting in front of me, topless, was wanting a date with the old Edward, the one who would get in the water with her, and fuck her senseless, but that wasn't me, I was with a girl now, one girl only.

"I guess I better seat over here." I motioned towards the chairs, sitting in one. She frowned, apparently not liking what I was doing, but as soon as she frowned, she replaced her expression for a wide, mischievous grin on her place, and I knew she was up to something.

"Oh, so you don't want to have fun with me, but you wanna watch the fun, don't you?" I wasn't quite getting where she was getting at, until she lifted from the water, breasts in full display. Chelsea has this sort of big, breasts, that don't go with her petite frame. Wow, I am really that bad right? So I decided to just end my date right then and there, before Chelsea ended up doing something I would regret.

**[BPOV] **

Mike drove us down to the beach, the moon light was amazing, right for a romantic dinner, or picnic, not sure yet what was that basket in his hand, but boy, he had this date in mind for a long, long time, didn't he? I tightened the coat around my body to prevent the shivers that I was having to get any worse. The wind blew my hair back when I stepped out of his car.

"You can leave your flip flops in the car Bella, we're going down to the sand."

"Ok." I agreed, doing as he said before stepping out of the car once again.

His hands never left his sides, at least not the free one. I crossed my arms in front of me and we walked. An awkward silence between the two of us, he looked at me and smiled, I just smiled back trying to tame my hair that was flying in every direction. We walked further down the beach, until the lights were just little dots, then I spotted, in the middle of the sand, where no one had been, apparently, a little old house, it looked rather cozy from the outside, and they went right over there.

"Wait Mike, doesn't this qualify as trespassing?"

"C'mon Bella, live a little. And it's not like that; let's just say that the owner let me borrow it for the night."

I was starting to get uncomfortable, this date, was turning out to be too romantic for my liking, I wondered if Mike had any hopes in being with me yet, I don't know if he quite understands what the word 'no' means. I got in the small house anyways, which turned out to be more like the Life Guard's house than anything else. Mike opened the door for me, and while my eyes grew accustomed to the view, he opened up the windows, letting the wind blow in. It was filled with candles, the house, there wasn't a place where there wasn't a candle, not all of them were lit, but I guess it distracted from the awful smell the house held, between the candles, in the floor, there was a towel where he put the basket on and took a seat. He looked at me, and patted the space next to him; instead, I sat on the other edge of the towel. "Don't be a baby, Bella." He said moving right next to me, I rolled my eyes internally, while we spent a few minutes, or half an hour, I'm not sure, of silence.

"Now, onto the feast." Great, food. I wasn't in any mood for food, apparently not him either. Mike had taken out a red wine from the basket no while ago and poured us a few, while mine was still completely untouched, the bottle was in half already and he was pouring him his 5th or 6th glass, I'm not quite sure.

"Mike, maybe you should slow on that." I was feeling like I was his mother or something like this.

"Probably you're right." He said, taking another sip and showing me that his head was already in outer space. "So, Bella, tell me, why Law?"

I figure that I should at least talk to him, since he paid half a thousand dollars for me. "Hmm, I'm not quite sure yet, I guess I'm bossy, and I'm good with arguments? I really don't know. And you?" From there our conversation flowed as if we were the best of friends, maybe the alcohol had hit Mike's right spot, and I was glad it did, but that didn't mean he slowed down the consumption, whenever it was my turn to talk, he would engulf a whole glass and pour himself another, I'm pretty sure he was on finishing the second bottle of wine when our conversation died, an hour after.

I was drying the tears from my eyes from a joke he told me, I didn't know Mike Newton had the fun guy in him, and I guess I never gave him the chance to show it, since I am consistently running away from him on campus.

"What time is it?" I asked him, not sure if he could focus on anything yet.

He looked at me and then at his wrist. "I'm not quite sure." Yeah, he wasn't focusing. I took in a deep breath and let it all out; taking my cardigan sweater off since it was starting to be a little hot in there with all the candles and stuff. I bit my lip, candles and a drunken Mike wouldn't be the best options to put together.

"Uh, Mike?"

"Hm?"

"Wanna take a walk down the beach? It's such a beautiful night and I hate the idea that we're missing it staying inside." A smile appeared on his face and he nodded. "Good, wait for me outside, and I'll be out in a minute." I don't know why he so willingly agreed on doing so, but he was out of the cabin in no time. I put out all of the candles and folded the towel, leaving the basked right on top, dressed my cardigan again and rolled the bottom hems of my jeans until my knees, before stepping outside.

"All good?" It wasn't until now that I realized Mike had left with a third bottle of wine in hand.

"Don't you wanna leave that inside?" I said pointing to the bottle. He shrugged me off, dismissing my request in silence.

I wasn't wrong, the night was beautiful, just felt like I was enjoying it with the wrong person. The moon was bright and full, and a few stars twinkled, and some were engulfed by a large dense cloud.

"Looks like it's going to rain." Mike stated out the very obvious. "Maybe we should've stayed inside."

"Live a little." I repeated what he had said to me earlier, smiling. He smiled back.

Mike was not that bad, if he stopped being so pushy about us, we could even be friends, he was a fun person to hang out with, or at least he is a fun person to hang out with while under the influence of alcohol, not sure if that applies to when he is sober. We reached the pier in no time, silence still hovering us, I was just enjoying the feel of the wind blowing my hair back, once in a while I saw in the peripheral vision, Mike drinking the wine, or almost drowning himself in the red liquid. He wasn't walking straight anymore, and I was almost having to carry him.

"Okay big guy, maybe we should just sit here, and enjoy the view, whatcha think?" He grumbled a reply and I took it as a 'yes', sitting him and sitting down right next to him. Mike could hold his liquor quite well, and we both lay on the sand, looking up and watching the few stars that were appearing. I could feel the first drop of rain, as it fell on my forehead, I felt cozy and comforted enough to stay there, but there would be many explanations to be done, like what the hell were Mike Newton's intentions while he hovered me like that?

"Mike? What the hell are you doing?" I asked and he started planting kissed down the length of my neck, and in my face, gosh, this was awkward enough.

"C'mon Bella, I know you want to, you've been into me the whole night." He said before attacking my lips, I gathered all my strength up and pushed him away.

"What the hell Mike? Are you lunatic?" I sat down, a few raindrops were falling now, and the rain would start being forceful in just a while.

Mike crawled down back to me, his hands invading the space underneath my tank top. Cue to start feeling desperate, the way that was going, he wasn't stopping anytime soon, and I had to prevent him on doing something he would regret, I might not know Mike very well, but he's not a rapist, I don't even know if he manages to get laid once in a while. My breathing got heavier as I tried to push him away and his hands tore in two the fabric of my tank top, leaving my bra exposed. I was pretty much feeling helpless right now, I could feel the tears start building up inside, but I couldn't let that happen, I just couldn't. I tried, succeeded in push him away once more, but this time I got up.

The rain was merciless, as it started just with a few drops, now it was drenching me in mere seconds. My jaw was trembling, making my teeth clash into one another.

"Mike, you don't want to do this, you can't do this." With every step Mike gave towards me, I gave one step back.

"You don't know what I want Bella. Have you known for how long I've dreamed about you, about me inside you? Why do you think I even paid that much for you Bella? Don't be stupid darling, do you really think you're worth that much?" I knew it was the alcohol talking, and I knew that was Mike Newton talking, but I couldn't help but to feel affected by his words, making me feel useless, and worthless. He reached out to me, grabbing both of my arms, with strength.

"You're hurting me." My voice cracked, and I felt like a five year old little girl, defenseless.

He crashed his lips on mine, right then and there, I knew I just had to do something, or else, he would take this further than I would like him to. With one strike, I hit my knee into his groin, just to hear him yelp in pain, and then I swung my fist into his face, feeling pain myself as it connected into Mike's right eye. I didn't want to stick around and make some sarcastic comment, I was further more interested in getting home. I buttoned my cardigan to hide the disgrace Mike had done to my tank top and pulled my cell phone from my back pocked, pretty sure it was completely drenched, such as myself, and technology doesn't do well with water, so I would probably have to find a pay phone. My phone was dead like I imagined, so I ran up the beach, where there were a few restaurants, there always were pay phones outside the restaurants, luckily, I found one quickly. I dialed his phone and he picked it up within the second dial.

"E-Edward?" I couldn't keep my jaw from trembling; I didn't realize I was so cold until that moment. I needed a hot shower, quickly.

"Bella? Where's your phone?" He asked me, I could already tell that he was worried from the tone in his voice.

"C-could you pick me up? Bring s-some ice too." I never believed a girl could get away this hurt from a date with Mike Newton.

"Okay baby, I'll be there in two seconds, where are you?"

**[EPOV] **

I listened to Bella's directions attentiously, it was pouring rain outside, and Mike had took my girl to the beach, I couldn't quite understand her request for ice, but I wasn't caring about it either, I couldn't help but to feel quite jealous of the perfect date – yeah, I'm sure it was perfect – Mike had set up, he wanted do perfection, because he wanted to win Bella's heart over, and without a perfect date, he would be out of her chart forever, not that he was ever in. Okay, okay, jealous man babbling.

I had gone out of Chelsea's home without saying a word, she had been calling me ever since, and wanting an explanation, I guess I would just say I was having some problems in invoking little Edward, I'm sure all she wanted was to play with it all night. That's what I loved about Bella, beyond a whole lot of other things, our attraction to each other was natural, and yet, we didn't want to rush it, we were getting to know each other, she smelled of strawberries, not of cheap perfume like all the other girls, did, her body, God, her body was so beautiful and I'm sure her body is the happiest place on earth, and where dreams come true, not Disney.

I quickly gathered my stuff up and was sure I would be spending the night over there, but I was already with the boring grey flannel pants, all I did was put on a shirt. In no time I was already in my car and starting it. The ice was melting, wetting the towel I had put it in and wetting my car.

I have to confess that I sped up down the avenues of LA, even with the rain, I was where Bella said she would be, and I saw her, drenched, trying to hide from the rain leaning on the wall of the restaurant, but not succeeding in doing so. She looked hopeless, I parked, and honked at her twice, and she ran over to my car and opened the door, coming inside. I wasn't really caring about Bella being all wet, I needed to get her back to the dorm and she needed to take a good hot shower and then she could tell me what happened.

She closed the door, her hands trembled, her jaw did too, and the only audible sound in the car was her teeth, clashing. "I-Ice?" Her voice was nothing more than a whisper; I took the ice off the towel and handed it to her, turning up the heat in the car. She placed the ice on her hand and rested her head on the seat. I would ask about it later.

As we approached the dorms, she had stopped shaking and was partially dry. The ice had melted and she had thrown it off. I got out of the car, walking to her side so I could open the door for her. Once she was out, I shut the door, intertwining our fingers; her injured hand was being held up. We walked to her dorm room and I waited patiently until she found the key and unlocked it, I wasn't complaining about the silence, I was already grateful to have her there with me, before the dating hour could actually come to an end. I sat down in her bed and she started rummaging through her stuff, pulling out underwear and some sleeping clothes.

"Wait for me here ok? I'll be back soon." She leaned in and gave me peck on the lips before going out through the door.

I waited for her there, looking around the room, and eventually standing up and pacing from a corner to the other, going through stuff in her desk, her law books scattered all over, along with paperwork and stuff, and a picture of us, when we were little, apparently she was sleeping in my arms, I would ask her how she found that photo later.

"Messing through my stuff?" She was back; I don't know how long I spent staring at that picture.

"How did you get this?" I turned around to face her, and ended up more like checking on her. My eyes darted to the boy shorts she was wearing, along with white sweater that left one of her shoulders bare, I noticed the lack of the bra's strap, was she trying to make my imagination kill me?

"My mom had given me that a while ago, I guess, I found that again when I got the courage to go through my stuff again, but I'm not giving it to you, so you can just take it out of your pocket, Edward." She caught me; I thought she was distracted by talking to me, apparently not.

I approached her. "And why won't you give it to me?"

She stole the picture away from my hands; I embraced her from behind, resting my chin on her shoulders and locking my arms around her waist. You know, strawberries are really something if their smell is on the right person. It was like she had plunged into a pool of strawberries and I loved it.

Bella held the picture in front of us. "C'mon, is a relic. You had your spiked hair even then, and you still can't seem to tame this thing. This is cute, and it's mine, so hand's off mister!" She folded the picture and put it inside the back pocket of her shorts. I turned her, so she could face me.

"Are you gonna tell me how you ended up drenched and needing ice to put in your hand after a date with Mike Newton?" I didn't want to hurry her into telling me, I was just completely curious, after all, how much damaged can any girl be after a date with the blonde baby.

She sighed and rested her head in the crook of my neck, and I held her. She didn't seem like she was up to do some talking, or any talking at all, and I know I should've respected it, but sometimes, my jealous side talks way louder. "Bells?" I pushed.

"Okay, okay. Let's just say that Mike turned out to be a little handsy after a couple of bottles of wine, and I punched him, and kicked him in the groin." Her voice was muffled and she still wasn't looking at me, but my heart swelled with pride. She didn't give me the whole explanation, but that explanation was good enough for me. I kissed her head, and I still wanted to punch Mike Newton for whatever he did to her, but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. Her stomach growled, and she grew embarrassed, sinking into my embrace a little further, her hands went up, covering her face.

"Are you hungry baby?" She didn't say anything, simply nodded. "Do you wanna go out to grab a bite?" She shook her head no. "Want to order takeout?" She nodded again. "Want to let me do it?" Her body shook from her laughter.

"I don't wanna get out of here." Her voice was still muffled.

"We will starve otherwise." She looked up at me, her brows furrowed. "What? Chelsea didn't give you food?"

I laughed. "She did offer me food; I just didn't want to eat it."

She bit her lip. "Huh?"

"Let's just say that the food she was offering me was not in a plate."

"Oh." Her stomach grumbled again.

"Okay, food time. Chinese's good for you?" She went back to the nodding.

I grabbed my phone and dialed, ordering enough food for us both to eat for the night and the morning after, once I was done, I crawled in the bed where she was lying in, I hovered her, giving her a kiss on the forehead, and rolled to the side. "What's this?" I asked referring to the movie on the TV, it seemed to be old, but it wasn't in black and white.

"Gone with the wind." I rolled my eyes, what was it with Bella and her classic movies and books?

"Nothing newer?" I joked, she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"What's your problem with classics Edward? 'Gone with the Wind' is actually a very good movie, and it doesn't exactly have a fairy tale ending. Maybe I should put the 'Wizard of Oz' on?" She joked as well.

"Nope, Gone with the Wind is good enough. You don't mind me staying over for the night, do you?"

"That was the stupidest question you've ever made me. I understand that all of the rooms are unavailable, and that you're stuck with me for the night."

"You know I don't mind. I'd be stuck with you whenever you wanted me to." She smiled and snuggled up to my side, lying on my chest.

We watched the rest of the movie, and our food came in no time. I laughed when Bella saw the amount of food, and I didn't let her pay a cent for it, even though she wanted to badly, we ate, and surprisingly there was no food left when we were done, we talked some more, I told her about my date with Chelsea, sure that she would get jealous.

"So, she was topless, inside the Jacuzzi, holding strawberries that were dip in chocolate, and you left her there looking like a fool?"

I nodded, forking a piece of chicken. "That was pretty much it."

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Ouch, that hurts Bells; do you honestly think I would cheat on you?"

She blushed, and looked down, scratching the back of her neck. "It's not like that, I just…"

"You didn't think I would refuse a pair of topless tits that easy?" I joked but she didn't laugh, I don't know what was going through her mind but it could not be good stuff, I hated when she grew silent like that. "I said to you that I was only with you Bells, only with you and nobody else."

"I know, it's just that, I'm still overwhelmed to see you like this…" She said. I tucked my finger underneath her chin and raised her head so she could look at me in the eyes.

"Like what?"

"So… monogamous." We both laughed at her choice in words.

"Trust me, I'm still growing used to it, but I'm not going to fuck up _this, us _so I can enjoy another pair of breasts." I could see the grin slowly spreading through her lips, she is the most beautiful girl I've seen in a while, it was easy to get lost in those big chocolate pools she called eyes.

"I'm really glad that out of all the girls, you picked me."

"What are you saying?" I rubbed her feet that were on my lap now. "You picked me, you chose to look past all my screw ups and you chose to be with me. I'm only in this because you wanted me to, if it was for me, we would be in this months ago." I hadn't realized what I had said until now.

"Months?" Her grin grew into a teasing smile.

"Yes, months." I decided to go with the truth; I could be brutally honest with her, about anything. "You don't even know how hard it was for me to watch you hang out with all of those losers. I mean, really? I would watch you every time we were practicing together and the coach would tell me to get my head in the game, and focus, but I couldn't I always watched you."

She blushed again. "How come I never even realized that? All I knew was what I was feeling."

"I never blatantly ogled you when you were looking at me Bells, that would be just putting all my cards on the table, and I'm not quite sure I was ready to show you how I felt back then. What a man is able to mature up so a woman will notice him, and see that he changed. I had the teenage hormones back then. What did you mean by what you were feeling?" I frowned, getting slightly closer to her, inch by inch, until we were only centimeters apart. I could already feel the breathing coming out of her parted lips.

"I don't know exactly, it was very strange for me back then, a few months ago, whenever we touched was like an electric chain went through my whole body, I felt pulled to you, but made myself deny my feelings because I refused to give in and be another one on your list. Your way around women scared me, because I knew that someday you would have your way around me, and I didn't want that." She sighed, and cupped my face with her hands. "Edward, you gotta understand something, I'm in this, I took a dive and I'm not just betting my feelings on this one, I'm betting myself. I… I like you a lot, and this feeling can grow with time, and I'm very sure it will, I find it amazing on how I can be myself around you and how right now all I want to do is ravish you." I was so sulked in her words, listening to everything she had to say, that this last statement surprised me, and we both started laughing, she waited until the joke died out, her soft hands never leaving my face. "And I'm glad that you reciprocate those feelings and that we're taking this slow, step by step, because I don't know if I could see myself with anyone else and I don't know what it would do to me if I screwed this up. You mean a lot, you do."

She leaned in and gently placed her lips over mine. If only she knew how much my feelings had already grown for her, if she knew I wouldn't stand to lose her, and if I did, I don't know what I was capable of. We both shared our entire lives, we've known each other practically from the crib, and it felt like we our relationship was just taking the most obvious turn. I wanted to share it with everyone, and yet a part of me considered completely amazing how she wanted me for herself, and wanted Bella for myself as well. I cupped her cheek with one of my hands and brought her impossibly closer to me, still planting sweet pecks on her lips.

Bella parted her lips allowing my tongue to explore her mouth, and I did, it was like a battlefield, dueling for dominance. Her hands relocated to the back of my neck and I lowered mine to her waist. We fit together, even now, with clothes on our ways and frustrating what we really wanted to do, it was like her body fit in mine, like she belonged in my arms. I pulled away from our kiss and she frowned sweetly.

"I just want you to know, that what you said… you just stole the words away from me. I'm speechless, just because I feel the same way too, and I'm not pushing you Bells, I'm not pushing you into doing something, we need to take it slow."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me." She smiled, but her smile was broke apart by a yawn.

"Tired?"

She nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "Today was… eventful."

I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled up to me a little more, putting her hand over my stomach and tracing lazy patterns there. I'm not going to deny that this wasn't arousing me, but I guess I was growing used to it, since she taunted my dreams, Bella obliged me to take showers late in the night, just so I could be alone. She tempts me in every possible way, and I couldn't just be with my hormones on high when I was with her, or else I wouldn't respect her wishes, but what she was doing, and having her lying in my arms felt so fucking natural.

If I was saying this out loud, that would be the cue to one of Emmett's funny jokes; however, if he felt about Rosalie the half of what I feel about Bella, then, he would've just sit quiet in his place and not bothered anyone.

"Edward?" Her voice pulled me out of my deviations.

"Hm?" She looked up at me.

"I was just asking what your plans are for tomorrow." Her voice was a whisper, I knew she wouldn't be up for much longer.

"I have nothing on my schedule."

"Um, what do you think about going down to the park and make a good picnic? I think we both could use the day away from the Campus before the game."

"Are you asking me out on a date Bella?" I laughed, she bit her lip.

"No, not a date, a date is only a date when the guy asks a girl out, not otherwise. This will be… an encounter. How's that sound?"

I smiled. "Sounds perfect to me." I said and kissed her forehead. "Now go to sleep, you're tired because of your date with Mike Newton. I really cannot believe he had a date with you and I did not." The last part was more meant to me than to her. I was still wondering what had happened on the date that left Bella so grim about Mike.

"Just remember me to never do it again. Actually remember me to never auction myself again." She declared, yawning again right after.

"Mike was actually that bad?" I couldn't believe, I never took Mike for a forward guy, okay, he was quite persistent and annoying, but not forward.

"I really don't wanna talk about it, could we just… not talk about it?"

"C'mon Bells, I can tell that something is bothering you, I just need to know what it is." I realized I was being pushy, but it was starting to worry me, the lack of information she gave me about the role, I was starting to think something grave had happened.

"It's nothing Edward, I'm just really tired, I'm sorry I'm sounding off today, but all that happened with Mike was what I said to you. He drove down the beach, drank too much, got handsy, and I kicked and punched him. That's all."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry I asked."

She sounded so jumpy and it made me wonder what was really bothering her. How handsy could've Mike gotten?

"Did he… He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No." She whispered and her hand balled into a small fist on my chest. "I mean, I didn't let him." Bella sounded oddly calm about the whole situation.

Anger built up inside me and I just couldn't believe my ears, I couldn't believe what Bella was telling me. Mike Newton had actually tried to have sex with her, against her will? This was nonsense, and it was completely angering me.

I think she felt my breathing growing heavier, my nostrils were inflated and I needed to punch someone.

"Edward, Edward, nothing happened." She sat on the bed and looked at me, her hand rubbing my chest trying to calm me down.

"But something could've happened Bella, what if you didn't kick him, what if you didn't have the strength to push him away? I could punch him right now, I need to punch him." Her lips curved into a smile and I frowned.

"I love and appreciate what you're about to do for me, but that's completely unnecessary, it's pouring rain outside and you're not even sure Mike got back to his dorm room, please don't make something stupid. Mike was drunk, way drunker than he ever got, he just made irresponsible and stupid choices, but I'm okay Edward, there's nothing Mike could do that would hurt me, or scar me for life."

I continued frowning, she was too calm for what had happened, but I calmed down, I would deal with Mike Newton and his stupidity later. I sat down so I could face her better. "Look, I'm sorry I overreacted, but it's you. The possibility of something happening drives me insane, I can't have that Bella, you're too important for me, you mean too much." I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

I don't know for how long we stood like that, our legs were intertwined and our hands as well. I gave her several kisses on the lips and the trailed down her neck, she moaned and made me insane, but before I could deepen any further she put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

"You know what I want?" Bella bit her bottom lip and looked at me.

"Nope."

"I want for people to know that we're together."

"But people already know that we're together Bells." I dared her, smiling.

"No dummy, I don't mean Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Joshua. I mean people, the rest of the campus and our parents, maybe?"

"Perhaps we should let the campus know and then we'll talk to our parents."

"Why, you scared Charlie will kill you?" She teased, licking her lips, making me not what to look anywhere else.

"Well, if Charlie knew what I was about to do with his daughter he'd surely kill me." I closed the space between us.

"Yeah? And what are you about to do with his daughter?" Bella leaned in more.

"I'm about to sleep with his daughter." I said, her eyes grew wide, and I knew her mind would only pick up one meaning of the word.

I lay on the bed, and pulled her in with me. "Sleep silly, as in closing eyes and sleeping y'know?"

I heard she breath out, and her body relaxing next to me. I laughed a bit.

"You don't mind me spending the night do you?"

I was pretty sure she rolled her eyes. "I told you I didn't, there's no other place I'd rather you to be."

I smiled again. "There's no other place I'd rather be as well."

There's something she needed to understand, how my feelings worked out for her, I don't know if I could quite put it in words, although I prayed I could someday. Seeing Bella like this, almost asleep in my arms, was a scenario I've imagined for a long time and now I wouldn't give it back if my life depended on it. She was the most important thing in my life, and has been for so long now, I'm not sure mom would understand how much she means to me, but I'm sure dad would. I always wanted a relationship like they have, the respect and love is palpable and I would respect Bella as long as I lived, I sighed, which made her snuggle closer to me, I tightened my grip around her waist.

Everything would come in time with us, everything would work out for us. When she said she wanted to tell everyone that we were together, I couldn't help but to feel completely at bliss inside, I know what you must be thinking, this is some silly little girl's talk, shit like true love doesn't exist and everything like that, but the truth was, I was a sucker for true love, soul mate, and all those fucking stuff, because honestly, after taking a look at that picture today, every feeling I have for her only grew stronger, and I could only hope that would be like this for a long while. I know she would move to complete her degree in Law School, and I would go to a Medical School in a couple of years, but we would cross that bridge when the time came.

Right now, I was just thinking about sleeping, sleeping with my Bella in my arms, and wait for tomorrow, because tomorrow definitely held out expectations. "Sweet dreams, my Bella." I whispered in her ear before closing my eyes shut, aware that I was holding the most important person in my world, right there, in my arms, just how I wished for so long.

* * *

**A/N PT2. **So, did you liked it? I hope you did, and I hope it was worth the wait. Spread the word, let your friends know so they can come and read as well.

Several questions were made to me through reviews by one person, so **youngandmature** here's your answers bb:

1. No, Bella did not wear the lacy underwear to get laid that night. You see, sometimes Alice buys her so much lacy Victoria's Secret stuff, that she lacks the plain underwear, and other times, Alice simply picks out her clothes, helping her friend out, she gets her underwear as well, you know how snoopy she can be.

2. Edward not meant precisely sleeping around, but he's new at this stuff, with relationships and before that, he was considered the ladie's man, and sometimes a Zebra can't change it's stripes, but don't worry, he loves her, he won't do something TOO stupid.

3. Edward agreed completely on the baby steps, he wants to take it slow, so he won't screw up.

4. He meant the past, everything that they done so far, the bickering and stuff, because Bella kinda showed him that she hated him, so he meant that everything that he did was in the past, all the girls, and everything and now it was just them two, the relationship was their own.

REVIEW, LEAVE ME SOME LOVE AND SOMETHING TO WRITE FOR.


End file.
